Can't Let Her Get Away
by MJFanatic09
Summary: Kalere Nadine won a dance contest to see Michael Jackson in concert and meet him backstage. After they meet, they realize there is something more between them. Michael comes back for Nadine and to love her, but can she let go of past habits and love him too?
1. Get On The Floor and Dance

_(Note: I do not own copyright to any songs mentioned in this story. Chapters are named after Michael/Jackson 5/Jacksons songs and/or lyrics. This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you!)_

**Chapter 1: Get On The Floor and Dance…**

Nadine POV

I stood there looking at my last group dance students behind me through the mirror before looking at my own reflection. My face was not only screaming fatigue, but the expression from a terrible migraine also, and the sound of ten kids' tap dancing didn't help the situation. _Just ten more minutes, _I thought, _then I can take something and just sleep. _Plus, I cancelled class tomorrow so it was a three day weekend for me. At the same time, I was very happy with how far they have come, even at this point. Just weeks ago they were learning the basics, and we were now starting a routine for a talent show that was in two months. I counted them off and started with them before stopping to look at the ten pairs of tapping feet. Ten minutes passed, and it was all over.

"Okay class," I said, "All of you are doing great. I want everyone to keep practicing so we can be ready for the talent show!" I meant the enthusiasm, but it was hard considering it felt like someone was tap dancing in my head, even after class was over.

"Miss Nadine?" one of my students, Jacob, asked, "Perhaps not today, but as the weeks get closer to our talent show, can we stay later?"

Some of the kids shook their heads in agreement.

"Sure," I said. I admired their desire to do well. Besides, it was their first performance. I couldn't blame them.

"Remember, class is cancelled tomorrow," I reminded them.

The class packed their bags and headed out the door. I looked around to make sure I had everything I needed before turning off the lights and locking the studio. Only another twenty minutes before I would get to my apartment, make some dinner, shower, take something for this awful headache, and sleep. Well, everything but sleep. As soon as I had hit my head on the pillow, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said with a murmur.

"Nadine!" It was my best friend Roxanne, or Roxy as I called her.

"Hey," I said. As much as I loved Roxy as a sister, I really wasn't in the mood to talk, and I think she sensed it.

"Long day?" she asked.

"An understatement," I said, forcing my answer.

"Oh, well," she said, "I just was going to ask you, did you hear about the Michael Jackson contest on the radio?"

"I didn't listen to the radio at all today," I said, "What are you talking about?" Roxy then caught my attention.

"They're having a contest on who does the best interpretation of Michael's songs," Roxy said, "The key is who is more artistically driven. You make a video and send it to L.A. I think Michael actually gets to pick, girl!"

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Two tickets to see him in concert, including backstage passes," Roxy said with excitement.

"Hmm," I said, "Sounds cool."

"What?" Roxy said, "I thought you loved Michael."

"I do love Michael," I said, "I love his art…you made that sound like I'm in love with the man."

"Well," she said, "Are you even going to look into it?"

"I don't know," I said with hesitation.

"I just thought you would be interested," Roxy said, "I've seen you dance. I don't know anyone else who puts as much passion in the way you move."

"Uh, Michael maybe?" I said with a laugh.

"Of course, he's a given," Roxy laughed, "Anyway, I'll let you go. Talk to you later, girl."

I hung up the phone. It was nice of her to think I had a chance of winning some dance contest. But there were hundreds, thousands even, of dancers around the world probably going after the same thing. To me, I was just a dot in the sea of it all. What chance did I have that I'd win? I stayed in bed and stared at the ceiling, considering the odds, and got out of bed.

Despite the migraine and fatigue, I began to dance.

* * *

Roxy POV

I've known Nadine for about twelve years now, since the seventh grade, and some things about her haven't change. Like, I called her about the contest because I knew she admired Michael and most importantly, the girl can dance. She would always find some excuse as to why she won't take a chance. I'm pretty sure right now she was thinking she wasn't good enough, comparing herself to the rest of the world. I've told her many times that life was about taking some risks here and there, and that you couldn't always play everything safe. Sometimes I would understand, because Nadine has always been shy and low-key. She never liked accolades or attention, it just wasn't her thing. She did what she loved and called it a day. I just hoped that one day she would just live it off the wall…no pun intended.

* * *

Nadine POV

So after another two hours of dancing after my talk with Roxy, I had made a video of my interpretation of "Human Nature". It was a mixture of ballet, tap, and a couple of Michael's footwork to pay homage. His footwork was always on point and he was very meticulous yet free in how he danced, and I loved that. I placed the video in a large brown envelope, sealed, and with my address. I just needed the address in L.A., but I was going to worry about that in the morning. My migraine at this point had dissipated, but I was exhausted. I looked at the clock to find that it was close to three in the morning. So I must have danced more than two hours…the math wasn't adding up. Must have been that second wind of energy. It was really getting late, and with that I finally went to my bed to just sleep. Somewhere within me, I wanted to win, and I hoped and prayed I would.


	2. Who Is It Rather, Who Is That?

**Chapter 2: Who Is It…Rather, Who Is That?**

Michael POV

So my manager thought it would be nice to have a Michael dance contest, but this was different. The key was who was the most artistic with my music, which I liked, because I could just go outside if I wanted to see an impersonator. Today was the day I get to watch the entries, and I'm not surprised that with the number of videos it was going to take a couple of days. I got up out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in black pants and a white blazer, blue stripe on the right arm. My hair was in a ponytail and covered in a white fedora. As always, I kept a pair of aviator shades in my pocket. I walked out of the house and into a limo, as I was headed to meet with Norman, my manager. On the way there, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Michael!" It was my sister Janet.

"Hey Tink," I said.

"What are you up to big brother?" she asked.

"Heading to meet Norman and watch videos from the contest," I said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Janet said, "How do you feel about that?"

"I just don't want impersonators," I said, "Someone who makes me think and go, wow…know what I mean?"

"Yeah," she said.

At that point I was over at Norman's office complex.

"Tink, I'll have to talk to you later," I said, "I'm here."

"Okay," Janet said, "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I took my aviators out of my pocket and put them on as I got out of the limo. Norman was already outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Michael," Norman greeted me.

"Hi," I said.

"We have quite a long day ahead of us," he said.

"Wasn't expecting anything less," I said.

We walked into his office to sit down to watch the first batch of videos and honestly, all I was seeing were impersonators. Moonwalking and crotch-grabbing, nothing more than what I did on stage. It seemed like it was going to be easy eliminating contestants. Maybe they didn't get what "artistic" meant…but all of the videos couldn't be like that. I felt somewhere in the batches we had, there had to be one who would knock me off my feet. It was just going to take some time. More like several hours.

"These videos haven't been too promising Michael," Norman said, scratching his head.

"No, no," I said, "There has to be one, I just know it."

At that moment, we came across one from Kalere Nadine, a dance teacher from Atlanta. She was dancing to "Human Nature" and I was mesmerized by her gracefulness. One of my songs set to ballet and tap, very smooth, very sophisticated. She understood what "artistic" meant, but then of course she's a dance teacher. A pretty young one at that. She was what I wanted. She had to win.

"That's it," I said, "She's the one."

"Michael, we still have more--," Norman started.

"No," I said, "Do you not see this?"

"Well okay," Norman said, "We have a winner."

Nadine POV

It had been a couple of weeks since I sent my video and at first I wasn't worried, but now that they were going to mention the winner soon, I was getting anxious. I had been teaching at the studio and keeping myself busy just to keep my mind off the contest but I could only do that for so long. I was in the car with Roxy as the radio station was about to name the winner of the dance contest. The winner that _Michael Jackson _picked.

"Good afternoon! This is DJ Kartel from WRTP Radio and I know many MJ fans are anxious to know who won that dance contest! Remember, the winner get two tickets to a show as well as backstage passes!"

"I'm stoked you even took a chance," Roxy said.

"Shhh!" I said. I was nervous.

"Alright," DJ Kartel said, "Our winner is Atlanta's own, Kalere Nadine! Congratulations!"

"What!" I screamed. I won!

"Come on by the radio station to pick up your tickets lucky lady!"

"Let's go!" I said to Roxy, who was driving.

"Girl you don't have to tell me twice!" Roxy said..

We drove over to WRTP and picked up the concert tickets, which were for this Saturday here in Atlanta. I was stoked. Only two days before I'd meet Michael! But I had to take of care of other things. Like, teaching my classes and getting them ready for the talent show. Work now, play later…I was excited!

* * *

Roxy POV

I was so proud of Nadine at that moment. She took a chance and look, she won! She was going to meet Michael on Saturday. Better yet, we were going to see Michael. I couldn't help but smile when Nadine was happy in the car, it's almost like she had won her first prize or something. Not that she hasn't, though. She just was humble about it was all. Just as long as she keeps coming out of that box, she'll be okay…

* * *

Nadine POV

I was still both excited and in disbelief about the concert, I actually was recognized by Michael Jackson! Who would have thought? To add onto the hype, my students had already given me a checklist as to what to do backstage, like take good pictures and autographs. I told them not to worry, that I'd do my best…my best not to faint from the happiness. That was something I never understood about Michael fans. They pay an arm and a leg for tickets and then once Michael got on stage they pass out or security has to carry them out. My tickets were free, but still.

I was laying down on the couch with Roxy, who stopped by my place to chill out when the phone rang. I picked up and on the other end was this soft-spoken voice.

"Hi, is this Miss Nadine?"

"Yes," I said, "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Michael."

"Michael, as in Michael Jackson?" I was in disbelief.

Roxy looked over, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"Wow, this is a surprise, hi!" I said, and then covered the phone. I wanted to scream. Roxy was going crazy too.

"Hi!" Michael said, laughing.

"I really don't know what to say," I said, "I'm so excited about meeting you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting you too," he said.

"I can't wait," I said.

"Neither can I," he said, "You have a pretty voice."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"I'll see you Saturday," he said.

"Saturday," I said.

"Good bye," he said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone, jumped off the couch and did two spins. Roxy was waving her hands like crazy. But since she was watching my every expression, she wanted to know what was up.

"What was that smile for?" she asked.

"He said my voice was pretty," I said, grinning.

"You lucky girl," Roxy said, "Maybe it's not only your voice…"

"Stop that," I said.

"Oh come on," Roxy said, "That man has a video of you. Who's to say that he isn't watching your dance right now?"

"Oh please," I said. The last thing I needed was the idea that Michael was thinking of me (_me!_) in that way.

Although it would be flattering…


	3. Black Jeans and a Turtle Neck Sweater

_(Note: I forgot to mention here, Michael's appearance is of the Bad era. Thank you!)_

**Chapter 3: Black Jeans and a Turtle Neck Sweater…**

Michael POV

I was nervous about calling someone as beautiful as Miss Nadine on the phone the other night; I really didn't know how she was going to take that. Why did I even do that? She sounded youthful, and by her video, she looked just as young. That is, unless she was aging really, really well. I took a flight last night to come to Atlanta, and from what I saw so far, it was a mellow city. I was excited about performing but more so, I was excited about meeting her in person after the show. I was in my hotel room, when someone knocked on the door. I liked the fact the hotel rooms had peep holes, like at a normal residence, because even sometimes I didn't want to answer hotel staff. I looked to see it was Norman. I went ahead to open the door.

"Hey Michael," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"We need you to come down for a sound check and to get everything you need for tonight," he said.

"Okay, that's fine," I said.

I had on black pants with what I felt like didn't have enough zippers and buckles, and a white t-shirt with another shirt over that one. Norman and I got into our limo and proceeded to the stadium. Of course, we were guarded by security from crazy fans at the hotel and along the streets on the way there. We get to the stadium and were greeted by the band and the show coordinator for the stadium.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. My name is Elena, show coordinator for the stadium. Anything you need to get prepared for tonight, feel free to let me know," she said, shaking my hand.

"Sure," I said, "Just call me Michael, though."

"Done," she said with a smile.

We went through the sound check with the musicians and went through the hair and makeup process. In what felt like moments, it was close to show time. The stage was dark as I started walking toward the microphone. I saw people in the crowd holding candles and waving cell phones as though they were candles. The first chord of "Dirty Diana" began and the spotlight was on me, my hands on the microphone stand. The sea of fans was loud with their screams, and I let the music do the rest. Something about that song was gritty and just, dirty...I loved it. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be amazing, and not only the concert.

* * *

Nadine POV

So Roxy and I were at the concert, and frankly, she was dressed like a typical groupie. The big mousse infused hair, the almost too much makeup, the short skirt, and those pumps which hurt my feet from watching her wear them. I, on the other hand, kept things low key, as I always did. Black jeans and a turtle neck sweater, like in one of Michael's songs. My hair was down to my shoulders in a bob, nothing too fancy. We were both getting stares from some male fans, more so stares toward Roxy. I was there to see Michael, and wow. "Dirty Diana" was oozing sex appeal that I will admit. It was one of my favorites, and his performance was sexy, and I don't think it was meant to be that way. All of the passion in the music and the dance just made it that way. As I was watching it made me wonder, that must be how...no Nadine, stop that. Don't even go there.

"He looks so fine on that stage!" Roxy screamed at me.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Don't even think it, that would be crazy, I kept telling myself.

After some more of Michael's songs and some Jackson 5 medleys, Michael ended with "Billie Jean", and the crowd went crazy. The glove, the socks, the moonwalk. Classic was all I had to say. No doubt he was an inspiration for many performers today. After the song was over, Michael thanked everyone for coming and for their love and support, to remember that love was the message. At that point, security was ready to make sure people left in a decent manner, whereas Roxy and I were going to meet Michael backstage. We walked up to a security guard and he took us backstage to this one man who was average height with brown curly hair and glasses.

"Hi, you must be Miss Nadine," he said, "I'm Norman, Michael's manager."

"Hi Norman," I said, "This is my friend Roxanne."

The three of us shook hands.

"Michael is changing clothes," Norman said, "How did you two like the concert?"

"It was amazing," I said.

"I love that man!" Roxy said with a laugh.

"As always, Michael loves all of his fans," Norman said.

At that moment, Michael had come into the room wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a smile. A nice one at that. Stop it, Nadine.

"Ah, the man of the hour," Norman said, "Here is the lovely Miss Nadine and her friend Roxanne."

"Hi Miss Nadine and Roxanne," Michael said, shaking our hands.

"Just Nadine is fine," I said with a smile. Wow, the man whose music and dance I admired, was right in front of me. He was something to be desired for. Stop it, Nadine!

* * *

Michael POV

There she was, Miss Nadine, in front of me with black jeans and a turtle neck sweater, looking beautiful. Part of me was flattered, because oftentimes my fans would try to dress like me with the fedoras and the gloves, but Miss Nadine dressed like the woman in one of my songs. I couldn't help but to sing that line.

"Black jeans and a turtle neck sweater," I sang.

Nadine chuckled.

"You just did a concert," she said, smiling, "Save your voice."

"I couldn't resist," I said, biting my lip.

Nadine started to blush and turned away for a moment before looking at her friend and then at me. I could tell she was nervous. Her hands were fidgeting and looked as though her mind was racing to find something to say, like the silence was killing her. Speaking of her friend, Roxanne reminded me of several of my typical female fans, her appearance was a little over the top. Between the two you could tell Nadine was the more introverted one, and I wanted to know why.

"You look as though you're still wired," Roxanne said, with a smile.

"Believe me, after two hours on stage you want to relax, but the adrenaline just doesn't let you," I said.

Next thing we all heard was someone's cell phone going off. Roxanne raised her eyebrows and looked into her purse. She looked at the screen and her shoulders fell in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I have to take this."

"No please, take care of that call," I said.

Roxanne excused herself from the room, guarded by Norman. I was kind of glad, because then it was just Nadine and I. I looked over to see there was a couch that we could sit and talk a bit more.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was so nervous, and the silence was driving me insane. I saw Michael look over at the couch that was against the wall and looked back at me with that smile. He reached his hand out to me, and I walked in front of him, his hand gently touching the small of my back. It took me by surprise that I jumped a little, I haven't had someone touch me that way since…well, never mind. We sat over in the couch and since it was a loveseat, we were kind of close.

"Nervous?" Michael asked me.

"A little," I said. My hands were on my thighs, pattering.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just am," I said, "It's not everyday you get to meet Michael Jackson."

"I'm just Michael," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, Just Michael," I said, then started to laugh after realizing what I had said.

"Oh," Michael said, "Being funny now, huh?" He started laughing too.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I do that sometimes to fight off my nervousness."

"I understand," he said, "So how long have you been a dance teacher?"

"Only a couple of years," I said.

At that moment, Norman walked back into the room.

"Miss Nadine?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Roxanne sends her apologies, she had an emergency," he said, "I told her to not worry, we could give you a limo ride home."

"Oh wow, okay," I said. Sweet, I thought.

At that point Norman left the room again, and I looked over at Michael. He was looking at me, almost studying me, and part of me was nervous yet the other part was turned on by it. I wasn't going to let him know that, though.

"What?" I said with a grin.

"Nothing," Michael said grinning, but I knew something was running through his mind.

I looked away, my arm resting on the arm of the loveseat. Michael's grinning was pushing me to think of things I felt I shouldn't.

"How old are you?" Michael asked.

"How old are you?" I echoed him, "It's not nice to ask a woman her age."

"Twenty-nine," he said.

"Twenty-four," I said.

"I was thinking you were no more than twenty-five," he said.

I grinned. We were starting to have a nice conversation when Norman came back into the room.

"Michael, do remember we have a plane to catch in the morning," he said.

"I remember," Michael said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Perhaps now is the time to take Miss Nadine home?" Norman said.

"Yes," Michael said with a sigh.

"It is getting late, Michael," I then said.

"Meet you back at the hotel?" Norman asked.

"Yes," Michael answered.

Norman left the room as Michael and I got up from the loveseat. We were guarded by security guards as we went the back way to get into the limo that was waiting for us. Norman had jumped into another limo, which was heading for the hotel. Michael and I were in our limo, sitting next to each other, and I was feeling the fatigue. Michael saw that I was tired and pulled me to him, my head resting on his shoulder. It felt so nice, so natural, the last time I leaned on someone's shoulder was…never mind. Not that he mattered much anymore.

* * *

Michael POV

I looked down and watched Nadine doze in and out of sleep, and she was so beautiful. During the ride she shifted her body, and after shifting to her body like a dance it came that she then rested against my chest as I leaned against the window. At that moment, I thought I had the world. I ran my fingers through her brownish-black hair and hummed to her until the limo stopped. My moment with Nadine had come to an end.

Nadine and I got out of the limo and like the gentleman that I was, I walked with her up the stairs to her loft apartment. When we got to the door, she turned to look at me with a smile, her eyes still heavy from sleep.

"I had a great time Michael," she said.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Nadine," I said.

"I'm glad too," she said with a smile.

I hugged her and when I pulled back our eyes locked. At the same time our eyes darted toward each other's lips, and it was like a force we couldn't ignore. Curiosity had struck both of us as we leaned closer...


	4. Gone Too Soon, Or Was He?

**Chapter 4: Gone Too Soon…Or Was He?**

Nadine POV

The weekend had come to an end, it was Monday, and it was back to the usual routine. Saturday night was amazing but I was still in disbelief. Had I really kissed Michael? Did he kiss me? I don't remember what came over me at that moment. It just felt like I was on a date with him and the usual good night kiss. An amazing good night kiss, like I felt something stir within my soul I haven't felt in a long time. But now Michael was gone. Although he had left Atlanta, he hadn't left my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I had to catch myself. I didn't want to sound like those girls who were obsessed with him. I just wasn't that type.

I got out of bed when my alarm went off at seven to brush my teeth and wash my face. I got dressed in a loose fitting blue v-neck shirt and black pants, which was part of my usual dance class attire. I figured that I would stop by a coffee shop on the way to the studio; I didn't feel like making anything at home. Before I could leave home, Roxy called on my cell phone.

"Nadine!"

"Hey Roxy," I said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay," I said, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"The emergency call you had the other night--," I said.

"Oh, that," Roxy said, "I was on call this weekend at the hospital. I was hoping no one would need me that particular night."

"Ah," I said. I sometimes forgot that she worked as a nurse downtown.

"But everything is okay," she said.

"Good to know," I said.

"So," Roxy said, "You and Michael…"

"We talked," I said, "Made small conversation, walked me to my apartment, hugged me goodbye."

"No kiss?" Roxy asked.

"No," I lied. Who said I had to tell my best friend _everything_?

"Darn," she said, "I would have kissed him. He had nice lips."

Yeah, and they felt nice too, I thought.

"Anyway, I'm heading off to work," I said, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright," Roxy said, "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone as I grabbed my keys and dance bag, and headed off to the studio. On the way, I made sure I prepared myself for the next set of questions from my students, which no doubt I'm sure they had plenty ready for me.

* * *

Roxy POV

I had kind of set-up that phone call the other night. In fact, I had someone from work arrange to call me at an estimated time so I could leave Nadine with Michael. I mean, she did win after all, and judging by the way he was looking at her, I saw that there was interest. Why ruin that chance by being there? It helped that I worked at a hospital and Nadine understood those times when I would be on call. I called Nadine just then to be nosy, yes, hoping that my thoughts on how the night would have happened did happen. I was surprised though when she told me they just talked, nothing more. Unless she was withholding information from me, but Nadine has always been pretty honest about things like that. She wouldn't keep things from me, at least I don't think that she would.

* * *

Michael POV

Back home at the Neverland Ranch and I was pretty bummed out. Just two days ago I met and kissed a wonderful woman and I had to leave her like that so soon. I was sitting by a water fountain outside replaying that night at her doorstep. Nadine's kiss was something magical, it left me speechless. Speechless…it was like as if we both wanted something more. What I wanted was to go back to her right now. There was still something about her that she was holding close to her heart, and I wanted to be there. I wanted to be in her heart, and love her. One of my housekeepers, Ana, walked outside during my thought and touched my shoulder so I could come back to reality.

"Mr. Jackson?" Ana asked.

"Michael," I corrected her.

"Your sister Janet is in the living room," she said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Janet always liked to give me surprise visits, and with how I was feeling I needed someone to talk to. I walked with Ana back to the house, and there was my sister sitting in one of the chairs waiting for me. She got up from the chair to hug and kiss me. It was always so good to see my baby sister. Janet sat back down as a sat in another chair across from her.

"How was the concert?" she asked.

"I love to perform, you know that," I said, "Atlanta has good fans."

"Okay, let me rephrase," she said, "How was after the concert?"

I smiled and let out a chuckle.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Janet said, "The girl?"

"Her name is Nadine, she's twenty-four and teaches dance," I said.

"And?" she asked.

"And…I kissed her," I said, blushing.

"On the cheek though," Janet said.

I was silent. Janet's eyes widened.

"You kissed her!" she said.

"It just happened," I said, "It felt right."

"So let me guess, you've gone crazy for her," Janet said.

"She's different," I said, "She's not like the other women I've seen or met."

"What are you going to do about it?" Janet asked.

I got up from the chair and stood there, my hands at my sides. I looked out the window and was thinking of where I was in life. I was done touring, I hadn't planned on doing another album for a while, and I hadn't really taken a vacation in a long time to just enjoy the simple things in life. When I was done thinking, I turned back to Janet.

"I think it's time for a vacation…"

* * *

Nadine POV

I was so excited about all of my students, they were doing so well! We were getting ready for the talent show, tapping to different genres such as pop and swing. At this point I had been staying later to help them out, since the talent show was in three weeks. I wanted not only for their parents to be proud of them, but I wanted my students to be proud of their hard work. Either way, I was already proud of being their teacher. The one thing I knew made me happy was to teach kids dance and put it to good use.

It was now six in the evening, and by then most of the class had left except for Jacob and myself. Jacob was one of my star pupils, and sometimes I saw a lot of myself in him through his enthusiasm and perseverance. I was watching him do a routine through the mirror, studying his feet, until he spun and winced. He had definitely put in his time for today.

"Ouch," Jacob said, rubbing his foot.

"Ah, the universal sign that that's enough for today," I said, helping him sit down.

"But I want to be perfect," he said.

"What's good about being perfect if you hurt yourself to where you can't dance?" I asked.

Jacob was quiet. At that time his father parked his car out front.

"It's getting late," I said, "Put some ice on that foot and stay off it for a couple of days."

"But I got to dance," Jacob said.

"And you will, in two days," I said with a smile.

I helped Jacob gather his belongings and walked with him outside. I explained to his father about Jacob's sprain and to make sure he stayed off his foot for a couple of days. They waved goodbye and pulled away. I turned back to grab my belongings and to make sure everything was off before heading home myself. It was a good thing that the loft was near the studio at this time of evening. The sun was setting, and the air was getting cooler. I just wanted to get home, eat, shower, and relax. I know I said I would call Roxy by then, but she just would have to understand. I just wanted some quiet time.

* * *

Michael POV

After my talk with Janet I got on the phone with Norman and told him that I was going to take a month off, and to only call me if there was an emergency. Norman complied and asked where I was going if anyone asked, and I simply told him to make up something. I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. I looked to get a ticket to Atlanta, and found that there was a flight that was leaving in three hours. Luckily, I was able to book that flight and started packing. I was excited. I was going to see her again…see Nadine again, even if it was only for a month. Certainly better than one night. I felt I would worry about hotel accommodations when I got there.

Norman picked me up and took me to the airport, and it was made clear that no one would know where I was and that to only contact me for emergencies. With an escort from security I got on the plane, and as it took off my mind kept wandering what to do or say when I would see Nadine's face. It would be another three hours before I landed, and by then I had disguised myself with a hat, jacket, and shades. I got into the first available taxi outside, and with good luck of a memory I had the driver go to Nadine's loft. I just hoped that she was still awake.

The driver stopped in front of her loft, I paid the meter as I got out and the driver sped away. I don't think he realized who I was underneath the disguise, which was good because I wanted to be low-key while I was here. I walked up the steps and found myself at her door, and since I saw a light was still on, I took it that Nadine was still awake. I rung the door bell, more like a door buzzer, the door opened, and there she was…

* * *

Nadine POV

"Yes?" I asked. I opened the door to find this man dressed in a jacket, hat, and shades. His appearance startled me, especially at this time of night.

"Surprise," the man said, taking off his shades. I couldn't believe it.

"Michael?" I said.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"You're back," I said, "How come?"

"I had to," Michael said, "I left too soon."

"I understood that you had to," I said.

"That, and…I felt we left things a bit open," he said.

"Uh," I said. I agreed with him, though. One embrace and passionate kiss and then goodbye? It just wasn't right.

"May I come in?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Oh," I said looking away really fast, "How rude of me. Please."

Michael walked in and I followed, closing the door behind me, locking it. He placed his suitcase by the door as he took off his coat and hat and laid them across one of my chairs before continuing to look around. As I watched him I was so happy inside, because he actually came back to see me, _me_! He was looking at some of my awards hanging on the wall before moving to the mantle, where I kept my family pictures. My family consisted of my mother and my younger brother. I noticed he was looking at a picture of me and my brother when we were younger.

"Who is the boy with you in this one?" He asked.

"Ah, that's my brother," I said.

"Older or younger?" He asked.

"Younger," I said, "He's twenty-two. He's a huge fan."

Michael smiled and let out a laugh. He then looked at a picture of my mother and my stepfather, who was no longer alive.

"Your parents," Michael said.

"My mother and stepfather," I said, "My brother's father."

"What about your father?" Michael asked.

"Um," I said, looking around. The story of my father was one I never liked to talk about, and didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry," Michael said, noticing my discomfort.

"It's okay," I said, "Maybe later."

Michael looked back at my awards, and he was looking more at my name, studying my first name.

"How come you have people say your last name instead of your first?" He asked.

"People always have trouble saying it," I said, "They want to pronounce it Ka-leer, when it's--"

"Ka-lare-reh," Michael finished.

"Right," I said, surprised. He was the first to say my name right.

"Anyway, I should get some sleep," Michael said.

"Oh right," I said, "Jet lag."

I showed Michael the guest room, which I maintained in case I had, well, guests. I helped Michael get his suitcase in the room and offered if he needed anything before he went to sleep. He said he would be fine if he could kiss me goodnight. I smiled at his request and granted it, because I too was hoping I would get to touch those lips again. Michael smiled at me as he went to close the door. I walked to my room, still up on Cloud Nine, and laid down in my bed. When I finally came back down, I started feeling scared…


	5. Baptized In All My Tears

_(Note: I've been so busy and haven't had the chance to write. Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 5: Baptized in All My Tears…**

Nadine POV

I spent most of last night baptizing myself with my tears, thinking about the things that should no longer matter, the past. But that was years ago, back when I was still in college. I didn't know better, all I cared about was dance, and he never understood that. But now Michael was here, and I'm sure that he would understand. Of course he would understand. Why wouldn't he? He was an international performer. I got out of bed to look in the mirror and saw my eyes were still red and puffy from crying. They needed to clear up and go down before Michael would see me. Knowing so soon how inquisitive he was from last night, I wasn't ready to answer questions, especially about Xavier.

I went back to my bed to lie on my side, looking out the window. It was a beautiful morning, and given my current state I didn't feel my best to go to work. I looked over at my bedside clock to see it was six thirty. Normally Roxy was on her way to work, and my studio was on the way to the hospital. I picked up the phone and went ahead to call her. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Roxy," I said with a quiet voice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really," I said, "I had another moment."

"Ah woman," Roxy said, "Xavier?"

"Yes," I said, "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure," she said.

"Can you put a sign that I'm not feeling well outside the studio?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Not a problem," she said, "He is in the past. Remember that."

"I keep telling myself--," I said.

At that moment I heard footsteps outside my door.

"Nadine?" Michael asked.

"Who is that?" Roxy then asked.

"No one," I said. She'd freak if she knew Michael was back in town or better yet, that he was staying with me.

"I thought I heard someone," she said.

"Nope," I said.

"Well okay," she said, "I'll take care of the sign. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," I said, "Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the door. I was surprised Michael would be awake this early. He must have been hungry, because I could smell pancakes and bacon from the door.

* * *

Michael POV

I woke up around six and wanted to make breakfast for two. If I was going to be in Atlanta for a while, I wanted to make the most of it and spend as much time with Nadine as possible. I had made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast, with two glasses of orange juice and a rose. I stood at the door, and at first I overheard her talk with whom I thought was Roxanne and she sounded upset. I couldn't imagine the thought of Nadine being sad, nor did I want to imagine. Now all I heard was silence.

"Nadine?" I said.

"Yes?" She said.

"I have a surprise," I said.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"Don't you want to let me in?" I said with a chuckle.

There was silence. After about a few moments Nadine opened the door and I smiled at her.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," Nadine said, looking at the tray.

"I made us breakfast in bed," I said, still smiling.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know I didn't have to," I said, "I wanted to."

Nadine walked over to the bed and sat up, leaning against the headboard. I followed her and sat next to her, the tray over both of our laps. Looking at her I knew something was bothering her or keeping her preoccupied, but I also didn't want to ruin this moment. She reached for a piece of toast and looked at me.

"I didn't know you cooked," she said.

"Of course I can cook," I said, "I like to do some things for myself."

Nadine looked at her toast and grinned.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Okay," I said, "What about you?"

At that moment she hesitated to answer. I knew it was a danger question judging from her facial expression. Her eyes were puffy, which made me believe she was crying last night, and the thought of that killed me.

"Uh, could have been better," Nadine said, "Let's leave it at that."

"Fair enough," I said.

We went on to eat breakfast, and I wanted so badly to make her smile and soften the mood. While she was drinking her orange juice, I leaned over and kissed her neck. She jumped, her eyes widened, almost dropping her glass.

"You're okay?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes," she said, smiling back, "It's been a while."

I watched her cut her pancakes into squares and pour syrup over them. Every few seconds or so she'd look at me with a smile and then go back to breakfast. Something was bothering her, and I wish I knew what it was. I figured I would make some conversation, work my way to the heart of the matter.

"Do you have work today?" I asked, although I kind of already knew the answer.

"No," Nadine said, "Just not feeling my best today."

"No?" I said, sprinkling some pepper on my eggs.

"Just need a breather is all," she said.

"I understand," I said.

Nadine finished her glass of orange juice and leaned back against the headboard.

"This was delicious," she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said.

I went ahead and took the tray from off our laps and back to the kitchen. Nadine got up from bed and followed me, her hands on her lower back. She insisted that she should take care of the tray, since I was a guest in her home but I told her no, I made her breakfast so I should take care of it. Nadine backed away to sit down on the couch, and when I took care of everything I went over to sit next to her. I put my arm around her, touching her hair, which was pinned up in a ponytail. Nadine softened and leaned on my shoulder, and before long she turned so that her legs were across my lap and her arms around me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms back. She needed someone to hold her.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but I don't want to be at work or at home for a while."

"I have an idea," I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm still new to town," I said, smiling.

"This is true," Nadine said, grinning.

"Perhaps I could get a tour?" I suggested.

"We can do that," she said, "But do you want to be seen?"

"We'll figure that out," I said, "I just don't like seeing you like this."

"Okay, we can make the rounds," she said.

We came out of our embrace and went to our separate rooms. I took a shower in the guest bathroom and got dressed in black jeans, black v-neck shirt, and my white jacket with the blue stripe. I fixed my hair in a ponytail, still wavy, put on my fedora and went to wait for Nadine on the couch. Spending a day with the girl who wore the black jeans and turtle neck sweater, and I was ecstatic.

* * *

Nadine POV

I can't believe I just held onto Michael like some sick puppy, but he held me back, so maybe that was a good thing? I hate it when I felt vulnerable, just only this time there was someone around to comfort me. Perhaps I should be more grateful Michael came back for me. I took a quick shower in my bathroom and got dressed in the usual attire, my loose fit v-neck and black pants. I kept my hair in the ponytail as I grabbed my purse and came out of my room. Michael was sitting on the couch waiting for me, and I thought that he would wear something that would disguise himself. However, I was looking at him with more intent and detail, and he looked back at me with that smile that made me blush. Indeed he was fine.

"Ready?" Michael asked, rising from the couch.

"Yep," I said.

"Then let's go," he said, again with that smile.

Michael and I left the apartment and started walking down the sidewalk, where there many others going along with the morning rush hour. I was glad for the bustling and hustling, because then no one would really notice us, mainly Michael. As we were walking and getting bumped against other people, Michael kept his arm around my waist close to him, and I could smell the masculine sweetness of his cologne. After fighting through the rush, we stopped by the park which was near a lake. Since school was in session, the playground was up for grabs, and like a child Michael was first to climb up the steps to the tunnel slide.

"Weeee!" He said as he went down the slide.

"You're so silly," I said to him.

"Aw, come on," Michael said, "Let your inner child come out."

He took me by the hand and we walked over by the monkey bars. We started on opposite ends, and when we met at the middle, I turned so I was hanging by my legs.

"Oh, now you're an acrobat," Michael said with a laugh.

"I am a dancer you know," I said with a grin.

Michael turned to hang by his legs too, his fedora falling on the sand, and we were then face to face.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

Michael smiled and bit his lip as he started to swing closer to me, and I was reacquainted with those lips again. His kisses had a sweetness that got better every time. We stayed that way for a few moments, and then I decided to come back down on the ground. Michael soon followed, picking up his fedora from the ground and wiping off the sand before putting it back on his head. We then started walking over by the swings, and we both took one and sat down. I held onto the chains, looking ahead at the rest of the playground, which by then we weren't alone anymore. There was a couple with their two kids who were toddlers, all playing together as one happy family. I smiled as I watched them play, and I saw Michael staring at me out the corner of my eye.

"What made you want to be a dance teacher?" He asked.

"Actually, I had wanted to be a choreographer," I said, "but I also loved kids, so I decided to teach."

Michael nodded his head, shifting in the swing.

"I think children are wonderful," he said, "So innocent in nature."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you want to have kids someday?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, "but none anytime soon."

At that moment, my cell phone started ringing. I reached into my purse and looked at the screen. It was my brother Derrick.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kalere!" Derrick greeted.

"My little brother how are you?" I said.

"I'm good," he said, "Thought you would be working right now, though."

"I took today off," I said.

"That's just so happen to be a good thing," he said.

"Oh no, what do you want?" I said.

"I just want to be my older, yet beautiful and wiser sister at the studio today," he said.

"Come over to the studio?" I said, looking over at Michael.

"Unless you don't want to," he said.

"No, no," I said, "Is it okay to have someone with me?"

"Sure," Derrick said, "I'll see you soon. Bye sister."

"Bye brother," I said and hung up.

My put my phone away in my purse and held onto the chains again. Michael was staring at me with his smile.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," he said, "Didn't think I was going to meet your family so soon."

"Well, just my brother Derrick," I said.

"He's a dancer too?" Michael asked.

"No, he produces music in his studio," I said, "It's actually a couple of blocks away."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Michael asked.

We got up from the swings and started heading out of the park and to Derrick's studio. I was a bit nervous for several reasons. For one, I was introducing him to Michael, one of his musical idols, and two; it felt like I was bringing my boyfriend to him for approval. The only thing, Michael wasn't my boyfriend. In truth, I really didn't know what we were at that point. Derrick's opinion was one I valued, and although he was the younger brother, he always had my best interest at heart. He just had to keep secret that Michael was living with me for the time being…


	6. Enjoy Yourself and Me

_Forgive me, I have been so busy I haven't had the chance to sit down and write. Here is the long awaited Chapter 6. I'm hoping to delve into more character development. I will try to update more often!_

**Chapter 6: Enjoy Yourself and Me…**

Michael POV

I'm not going to lie, I was pretty happy right now. I was spending the day with Nadine, keeping her mind off whatever was bothering her, and I was going to meet her brother Derrick. Haven't been in town for a day and it was moving so fast, it was amazing in a way. I looked over at Nadine, who tried to keep looking ahead, but blushed every time she knew I was staring. She was very quiet. I could tell she was nervous. I kept my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Nadine grinned, but I knew her mind was wandering.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

"Worried your brother won't approve?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I don't know."

I stopped and turned Nadine around by her waist. I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine. Indeed she was worried.

"I know this is all crazy," I said.

"You think?" she said, her eyes widened.

"Everything's going to be okay," I said.

Before Nadine could turn away I leaned in for a kiss, and Nadine relaxed, her fingers slightly tugging onto my jacket. She reached for my hand and turned to start walking toward the studio. I followed and couldn't help but smile, because she was softening up. We walked the two blocks to Derrick's studio, which was a two-story building and part of a business complex. Nadine walked in the building first and I followed, at that point I was in disguise with the shades. We greeted the secretary and other singers as we continued to go up the stairs to the actual recording room. So far no one was suspicious of me, which was surprising but good. Waiting for us was Nadine's brother, who was leaning back on his chair and smiled upon seeing us.

"Kalere!" Derrick greeted Nadine with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Nadine said with a smile.

"Hi," he then said to me, his hand out.

"Hi," I said as I shook his hand, and then glanced at Nadine and smiled.

"Oh," Nadine said, "Derrick, this is the friend I was telling you about…"

"Yeah?" Derrick said, "I'm Derrick, and you are?"

"About that," Nadine said as she was looking around, "It's just us up here, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Derrick asked.

At that point I took off the shades, and Derrick's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute!" Derrick said, "Mike!"

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a laugh.

"Oh man, I mean, you're the man! I've been listening to you all my life!" Derrick said.

"Nadine was telling me you're a fan," I said, "I love all my fans."

"You're still in Atlanta?" Derrick asked.

"Um," Nadine said, "This is the part where you have to keep quiet, brother."

"What's the matter?" Derrick asked.

"Michael came back last night," I said, "He's staying with me for a while."

"Oh really," Derrick said, looking at her and then at me.

"I really need you to keep this secret," Nadine pleaded.

"What about Roxy? I'm sure you told her," Derrick said, "You know she can't hold water."

"Roxy doesn't even know," Nadine said.

There was silence.

"Derrick, please," Nadine said.

"Anything for you," Derrick said, "Is it cool for Mike and I to have a moment? That is, if it's alright with you, Mr. Jackson."

"Sure, but just call me Mike or Michael, not Mr. Jackson," I said with a laugh.

"Thank you Derrick," Nadine said, excusing herself from the room.

Nadine had left, and it was just me and Derrick in the studio. He had a light complexion like his sister and a muscular build. I could tell from his glances that he was in awe, but at the same time since I was seeing Nadine, I was ready for the interview. He sat back in his chair and offered me the chair next to him.

"So," Derrick started, "What's really going on with you and Kalere?"

"To be honest," I said, "I just want to get to know her better. I think she is a beautiful and talented woman." He was straight to the point, I thought.

"I'm just saying this, because I know my sister…," he started.

"Okay," I said.

"It's going to take a while for Kalere to open up," Derrick said, "She's been though some times."

"I understand," I said.

"Just treat her right is all I ask," he said.

"I wouldn't do anything less than the best," I said.

At that point Nadine walked back into the studio and smiled when it appeared that Derrick and I were getting along. I was ready to give up my chair for her to sit as she walked toward me, but motioned for me to stay and sat on my lap. She leaned over and kissed me behind my ear as I placed my hand on her thigh. I'll admit, Nadine was turning me on but I kept it under control. Derrick was leaning back in his chair smiling at us before turning over to the mixer.

"So how has life been in the studio, little brother?" Nadine asked.

"It's been great," he said, "Some really good talents have been coming by lately for demos."

"You haven't had any 'interesting' ones this time around?" she asked.

"No," Derrick said, laughing, "Not in a while."

"Derrick used to have some funny ones come into the studio," she said to me with a smile.

"I could only imagine," I said, laughing.

"Hey Mike," Derrick said as he turned back around, "Did Kalere tell you she was musically inclined also?"

"Derrick no," Nadine said.

"No, she didn't," I said looking at her.

"Yeah, we both are," Derrick said.

"Derrick," she said, then turned at me, "It's not true."

"I think it is," I said to her with a smile.

"Oh it's true," Derrick said, "She's the singer of the family, I was the musician."

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved it when family would tell secrets or hidden talents you didn't want people to know. If it were me, I would have done the same to my sisters.

"That's behind me," Nadine said.

"Is it?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a glance, then quickly turned away.

"I don't believe you," I said with a laugh.

"Do we need to play your demo tape Kalere?" Derrick asked.

"You kept my tape?" Nadine asked.

"Of course," Derrick said, "I keep a copy of everyone's demo tape."

"I'd like to hear it," I said.

"Sure thing," Derrick said, pulling the tape out of the rack.

Nadine got up to try and take the tape from him, but I grabbed her waist to hold her back. I wanted to hear her sing.

"Little brother if you play that tape…," she said.

By then, Derrick had started playing Nadine's demo tape, which was a cover of Diana Ross's "Muscles" and my "Heartbreak Hotel". I loved Diana very much, and I found Nadine's song choice both wonderful and flattering, because I wrote both songs. I was rubbing Nadine's back while she squirmed at listening to herself sing, while both Derrick and I smiled. He was right, Nadine could sing. Two contrasting styles done well. I just didn't get why she'd be ashamed of that talent. When the demo was finished playing, Nadine looked over at her brother like she was going to kill him, and then looked over at me.

"I thought it was amazing," I said to her.

"There you have it, Kalere's demo tape," Derrick said.

"Maybe we could record together," I said to her.

Nadine nodded her head and smiled. Her eyes glanced at the clock and then rose from my lap.

"Is it that time Kalere?" Derrick asked.

"Well," Nadine said, "I was going to show Michael some more of the city, before calling it a day. That is, if you still want to, Michael."

"Sure," I said, getting up from the chair.

"I hate it when we have to say good-bye," Derrick said, getting up and giving Nadine a hug.

"I know," she said, "If you see or talk to Mom before I do, please don't tell her either."

"You have my word," Derrick said, "Good meeting you, Mike."

"Good meeting you too," I said.

Nadine and I walked out of the recording room and down to stairs and out the studio. After that, I could tell Nadine was more relaxed, and I couldn't help but be happy.

* * *

Nadine POV

It seemed like whenever I had a good time with my brother it made my blues go away, but I still could have killed him for playing that demo tape in front of Michael. Michael and I were walking down the sidewalk when we came across none other than my dance studio. I stood in front of the door and looked at the sign that Roxy placed for me on the window. It was almost three and I knew my advanced students were coming soon only to find the sign. I was feeling better, but still not my best to teach. But I wanted to dance.

"Your studio," Michael said.

"Yeah," I said, "If you don't mind, I need to shake off some stress."

"Are you asking me to dance?" Michael asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know, did I?" I said with a smile.

I unlocked the door and we walked into the studio. Everything was like I left it the night before. As a habit I always checked before and after leaving the studio.

"Let's go to the back room, so no one would see us," I said.

"I'm following you," Michael said.

We go to the back room, and it was smaller than the main practice room, but enough to serve my purpose. I unlocked the cabinet to the sound system and started looking through some CDs.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked.

"If you don't mind," Michael said, "I'd like to hear my sister Janet."

"Uh," I said, sifting through CDs, "Rhythm Nation 1814…is that okay?"

"Perfect," Michael said, "I love that one."

I put Rhythm Nation in the sound system and skipped to the interlude into "Miss You Much". I turned around and saw Michael had taken off his jacket and his fedora, waiting for me. I took off my jacket also and walked up to him and around him, Michael turning his body to keep his eyes on me. I backed away and started doing tap to the bassline, although my feet could not be heard without proper shoes. Michael copied me and then added military style movements with his arms. As the song went into the chorus, I went into sharp angles with my body and added some tutting. Michael nodded his head and bit his lip as he watched, and he went into his signature moves, sliding across the floor in his penny loafers with a spin or two. Again I was seeing Michael exude his sex appeal, and he wasn't even trying, like at the concert. I found myself wanting him, my eyes fixated on his body, and when he turned to face me the same look was in his eyes. Michael came up to me and before I could even think about changing my expression, we were in a ravenous embrace. He pulled my body to his, his hands touching my curves; I was tugging at his shirt as we kissed each other as though we needed each other our entire lives. This couldn't be happening, I thought, this has to stop. In our heated moment, I pulled away and leaned against the mirror, catching my breath. Michael looked at me with confusion, which I knew was going to lead to more questions.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Is that how you feel?" he asked.

I looked away and went over to turn off the sound system. I wasn't going to answer that question, although I felt by not answering, I gave him one, and it was obvious what it was.

"I know it's not," Michael said.

"Ready?" I said, changing the subject.

Michael let out a sigh as he was putting on his jacket and hat.

"Yes," he said.

I locked everything and turned off the light as Michael and I went out the back door and stood in the alleyway. I looked at Michael, and at that moment I was mad at myself for having too much pride that I was denying someone who flew across the country for me. Part of me was still in disbelief. This type of thing never happened to me.

"Michael," I said, "I'm sorry for just now."

"Hush," he said, leaning for a kiss, "It's okay."

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said.

"Let's go home," Michael said, "I'll cook dinner."

"No, you don't have to--," I said.

"Stop," Michael said, "I want to."

"Fine," I said.

Michael and I walked the few blocks to get back to the loft, and the sun was still bright but was going to set soon. We walked into the apartment and I dropped my purse off in my room. Michael took off his jacket and fedora and dropped them off in his room and came back out into the kitchen. He started going through the cabinets and the refrigerator to have an idea for dinner. Good thing I went grocery shopping last weekend. I walked up to the breakfast bar and looked around.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's a surprise," Michael said with a smile.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes," Michael said, "I have one request, though."

"What's that?" I said.

"Dress up," he said, "Tonight is formal. I'll tell you when it's ready."

I smiled, giving him a strange look.

"Okay, as you wish," I said.

I went to my room and closed the door. I ran the shower, washed off, and blew dry my hair as I looked in my closet to find my best dress. I wasn't one to like wearing skirts and dresses, the more feminine clothing. After contemplating I finally came across this one black dress, and as I got dressed and fixed it at my chest in the mirror, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girl."

"Hi Roxy," I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm better," I said.

"I'll say this again," Roxy said, "You can't beat yourself up for what happened then."

"I know," I said.

"You were young," she said, "Er, younger. We all make mistakes."

"This is true," I said.

At that moment Michael knocked on my room door. I walked to the door and opened to find Michael standing there, white dress shirt, black pants and black tie, his hair slicked back in a ponytail. To add to it all, that smile that made me blush. Damn, just damn, I thought, why must he tease me by looking good?

"Roxy," I said, "Let me call you back…"


	7. The Pain and the Tension

_Note: I want to apologize for the small spelling/grammatical errors made in previous chapters. Here is Chapter 7. Thank you for the reviews and support. _

**Chapter 7: The Pain and the Tension…**

Nadine POV (Flashback)

I often remembered the first time I met Xavier. I was nineteen going on twenty and in my sophomore year of college while he was twenty two and was preparing to graduate. I met him through none other than Roxy one Thursday afternoon in the café. Roxy and I were having lunch and catching up when he came over to our table.

"Hey Roxy!" he said.

"Hey Xavier!" Roxy greeted him.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" he said.

"Not at all," Roxy said.

Xavier pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Xavier," he said.

"Nadine," I said.

"Xavier and I had a biology class together last semester," Roxy said.

"Ah, okay," I said.

"What are you studying?" Xavier asked me.

"Dance," I said.

"Awesome, a dancer," he said.

At that point I remembered just listening to Roxy and Xavier talk and catch up. I said a few words here and there, but back then I wasn't huge on conversation that involved more than two people. Most of the conversation had to do with their nursing classes, the professors they hated, and certain points about anatomy and physiology, which they could have left out because I was the squeamish one. A couple times I snuck glances at him, while at the same time caught his glances at me. He was six foot, muscular, nice smile, articulate. He appeared well together and was attractive, I will give him that. But he was going to graduate, head onto medical school and move on with his life. Any sign of a chance was dead before it was even given. Or it seemed to me. I never thought of the whirlwind craziness that would ensue not long after meeting him.

* * *

Nadine POV (Present)

I woke up late Tuesday morning to see Michael still sleeping with his arm around my waist in my bed. He had been in Atlanta now for a little over a week, and at this point we weren't sleeping in separate rooms anymore. But we weren't sleeping together, at least not like that. It seemed like every night when he wanted to pamper me by cooking dinner or giving me a massage we would end up cuddling in bed or on the couch, which I was okay with that. It was better than crying every night alone. That and I was making sure I wouldn't make the same mistakes as I did with Xavier.

I lifted Michael's arm so I could get out of bed, but Michael kept it tighter around me. I smiled because I knew he wanted me to stay in bed a little while longer, but I had to go to work. My kids originally had their talent show in two weeks, but since they were being so perseverant and diligent, they convinced me to move it up a week. Plus, most of them were leaving for a class trip around the original date with the school. So I had to be at work, which was always a rewarding experience. I tried again to lift Michael's arm and his eyes opened. He was so sexy when first waking up.

"Good morning," I said.

"Hi," he said groggily.

"I have to go to work," I said, "Do you need anything?"

"Hmm," he said, "Just for you to stay a little longer."

I blushed. I both liked and hated when he would say things like that, especially when I had obligations such as work.

"I know you can't though," he then said, getting up to kiss me.

I went to take a shower and got dressed in the usual, purple v-neck and black pants, my hair in a ponytail. As I grabbed my dance bag and purse, I went and kissed Michael good-bye.

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine hadn't been gone for a good five minutes and I was missing her terribly. I was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. I realized that no one's called me while I've been gone, which was amazing. I got up from bed to take a shower, and while I was towel-drying my hair, my cell phone started ringing. Of course, I spoke too soon. But it was Janet, so it was okay.

"Hey Tink," I said.

"Hey how are you?" Janet asked.

"I'm good, how's everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone's fine," she said, "Mother asked about you. Told her you needed time off."

"Thanks," I said, "Tell her I miss and love her."

"I will," she said, "So…"

"So what?" I asked, being coy. I knew what was next.

"Nadine," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Janet asked.

"We're…you know, I don't know what we are," I said with a laugh.

"Just going with the flow?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Nadine's warming up, slowly but surely."

"Where is she now?" Janet asked.

"She left for work about an hour ago," I said.

"You're waiting for her to come back," she said.

"I was," I said. That wasn't what I meant to say.

"Was?" Janet repeated.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I'm going to surprise her."

"You're such the romantic," Janet said, "One of the reasons I love you brother."

I chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to get things situated," I said, "I'll talk to you later, Tink."

"Okay," she said, "I love you. Bye."

"I love you too," I said, "Bye."

I got dressed in a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved one over it, and black pants. Once my hair was dry in a ponytail it went, and covered it in a black fedora. I just wanted to be where Nadine was, which considering my celebrity it was a risk going out alone, so the aviators were in order. I locked the apartment and went all side streets where there were less people around, and in about twenty minutes I made it to Nadine's studio. Before going in I saw her doing some fine-tuning with one of her classes, and judging from what I saw, it was her beginning class. Then she gathered all of them, about ten students together, and talked to them, which appeared to be about the talent show. After five minutes, the kids grabbed their bags and walked out of the studio and down the sidewalk, keeping the beat in their step. I went in the studio and Nadine was stretching her legs, and upon seeing my reflection in the mirror, her eyes widened and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I kissed her on the lips.

"I couldn't take being home without you," I said.

"Stop that," Nadine said, blushing.

"When's your next class?" I asked.

"In another thirty minutes," she said, "I have some down time until then. My advanced class is coming early today."

"Cool," I said, walking closer to her.

"Hey," she said, "You have to be good if you want to stay."

"But I'm always good," I said, biting my lip.

"Stop," she said.

We sat there in the studio enjoying each other's company for the time being when one by one, students started trickling in. At that point I thought Nadine would have me go into the back room to not be a distraction, but she didn't say anything. I sat off to the side in a chair and watched the advanced class.

"Miss Nadine?" one of her students asked.

"Yes Jacob?" Nadine answered.

"We have a new song for the talent show," he said, "Another song."

"Yeah?" she said.

"We've been practicing outside of class," Jacob said, "and thought maybe we could do 'Bad'?"

"Oh?" Nadine asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were thinking of when you went to the concert," another student, a girl, said, "We know you like Michael."

Nadine looked at the girl with a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed I do," she said.

I started to smile and blush.

"So?" Jacob said, "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes I would," Nadine said.

Jacob handed her the CD and she went over to the sound system to play it. Nadine leaned against the mirror, her hands on her hips as they started dancing. Jacob was the little version of me in the number, and he captured most of my mannerisms. The class infused a bit of tap into the song, while maintaining what was in the short film. To be honest, I was quite impressed, and so was Nadine. When the song was over, there really wasn't much to say for criticism. These kids really did their homework.

"Well," Nadine said, "I'm sold."

The class jumped with joy and high-fived each other while Nadine smiled at them. I could tell those were the moments that made her most happy.

"Alright," Nadine said, "Let's go onto the other song we've worked on, and we can end rehearsal early."

The class went on as instructed. The next song had more swing and Roaring 20s vibe, which I admired. I nodded my head and tapped my foot to the beat as I saw the girls getting swung around and the boys snapping their fingers. Another few minutes and the class were swung out, beads of sweat falling from their faces.

"Well done," Nadine said, "Let's call it a day."

The kids started packing up, and Jacob walked up to Nadine with a piece of paper in his hand. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Nadine nodded her head and took the paper from him. Jacob went on to pack his belongings and left with everyone else, and then it was just the two of us. Nadine packed her bag and walked toward me as I got up from my chair.

"How did you like your tribute?" Nadine asked.

"I loved it," I said, "and I learned something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You have a crush on me," I said teasing her.

"Oh shut up," she said, blushing.

I offered to carry her dance bag and she went on to lock everything and turn off the lights before we left the studio. We walked back to the apartment and before I could offer to make dinner, Nadine crashed on the couch. Clearly my poor baby was exhausted. She turned around so that she was on her back, and I walked over to the couch and sat on the other side. I reached for her, and she came over to lie on my chest, just like the first night we met. I gently stroked strands of her hair with my fingers and kissed her forehead. She snuggled against my chest and held me tight, her leg around me. I held her tight and hummed to her as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nadine POV (Flashback)

It was getting late out in the courtyard on campus when Xavier and I decided to spend an evening getting to know each other. I was nervous and he did his best to make me feel comfortable around him. After a few laughs and talks about hobbies and aspirations, he began to get serious.

"Do you see yourself being with me?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," I said without thinking.

I was a late on a lot of the rites of passage that a girl was to go through. I didn't really date until college because of my mother being overprotective, and even in college I hadn't had much luck because the dancer's workload didn't leave room for romance. I had my first peck on the lips when I was sixteen, but Xavier was my first real kiss about two weeks after meeting him. It was funny, because it happened in my dorm with whom I shared with Roxy, while Roxy was doing a research paper. She never thought anything was going on. It lasted a good twenty minutes. Soon after, that was when a lot of the hurting started.

* * *

Nadine POV (Present)

I opened my eyes the next morning to find myself lying on top of Michael, my leg wrapped around him while his hand held onto my thigh. The soft strokes of his fingers on my thigh jolted me slightly, turning me on. I looked up to see his face, and he was awake, his expression was familiar. The same expression from when we were in the studio together, his downcast eyes looked at me with sensual hunger. It was getting to a point where we couldn't put it off any longer. We wanted each other and we both knew that, but the truth was I wasn't ready. Michael would just have to understand, it had to wait a little while longer…


	8. I Can't Help It Even If I Could

_Note: I decided to bring Roxy back in this chapter. Again I thank you for your support. It's become the motivation to keep writing and updating._

**Chapter 8: I Can't Help It Even If I Could…**

Michael POV

I couldn't deny it, I was falling for Nadine immensely, but it seemed every time we got closer she would hold back and I didn't get it. I loved pampering her, caring for her, and although there were times she opened up, something was still in the way. When it came down to it, I wanted to be with her. I wanted us to be together, was that too much to ask? But there was no way I was giving up.

The last few days have been hectic for Nadine, because the talent show was around the corner and she wanted her students to do their best. As a result I had been taking special care of her this week, making sure she was close to being stress-free as possible. I wanted to plan something special for after the talent show, to celebrate what I knew was going to be an amazing show.

I walked into the kitchen the morning of the talent show to find Nadine typing on her laptop. She was looking over at a piece of paper and drinking coffee while she was typing. Her tail was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing glasses, which was new to me. I came up from behind her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up over her glasses and smiled.

"Well hello," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear glasses," I said with a smile.

"They are my readers," she said.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Jacob asked for a recommendation to go to dance camp," she said.

"Ah," I said, "He really likes to dance."

"Loves it," Nadine said, "He reminds me of myself at that age."

I smiled as I pulled a seat next to her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Although she said she was, I could tell from the shifts in her seat that she was a little nervous. I placed my hand on top of hers and gently rubbed it.

"They are going to do great," I told her.

She gave me a soft grin and continued typing. I got up from the table and went to lie down on the couch. I started nodding off as I was listening to Nadine type, and next thing I knew Nadine was laying on top of me. She grinned at me when I opened my eyes, holding me close.

* * *

Nadine POV

There I was, lying on top of Michael in our usual cuddling state, and I was appreciating him being there for me through this stressful time. As a teacher you know your kids will do just fine, but those nervous jitters always liked to linger. I was enjoying the sounds of our hearts beating in synchronized beat, listening to Michael breathe and coo in my ear various melodies. We were getting comfortable when my cell phone, on the living room table, beeped. It was a text message from Derrick.

"Mom and I will be at talent show tonight. We're so proud of you."

I was about to place the phone back on the table when it beeped again.

"Slipped to Mom you were seeing someone. Wants to meet him. Sorry!"

I sighed at the text message.

"That's wonderful," I said, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Mom and Derrick are coming tonight," I said, "and Derrick told her I was seeing somebody."

"That's nice," Michael said.

"Now she wants to meet you," I said.

"No worries," Michael said, "I would love to meet her."

I looked at him and thought he was crazy. Most guys would be worried to meet the parents (or in my case, parent). Michael was actually excited. I looked down at my phone, rubbing the screen with my thumb. Michael sat up and turned my face to look at him.

"I want to meet your mother," he said.

At that moment, the house phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Roxy, whom I haven't really been speaking to since Michael's been back in town. I did owe her for lost time.

"Hey Roxy," I said.

"Hey girl," Roxy said, "Long time no talk."

"I know," I said, "Been really busy. I'm sorry."

"No worries," she said, "Are you busy right now?"

Michael placed his hand on my thigh and started rubbing it.

"Uh, no," I said. That jolt hit me again.

"You're sure?" Roxy asked.

Michael's hands started exploring up my shirt, his face into my neck.

"Yeah," I said in an almost moan. Damn Michael, I thought.

"Still waking up?" Roxy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, you can say that," I said.

Michael moved back and looked at me with a smirk, biting his lip.

"I'm nearby," Roxy said, "Want to have brunch?"

"Sure," I said, "I need to do some shopping also."

"That's fine," she said, "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

I looked at Michael, and he was giving me that look.

"You're not right," I said, laughing.

"But you liked it though," Michael said, "and don't tell me you didn't."

I rose up from the couch and started walking toward my room, but not without stopping to turn around and give him a smirk. Yeah, I liked it.

* * *

Roxy POV

I was so happy to be spending some quality time with Nadine. I missed spending time with my best friend and this was a great time to catch up. She did sound funny on the phone, though. I did not want to think she was hiding anything from me. I pulled up in front of her loft, and when I got out of the car there she was coming out of the apartment, dressed in jeans and a tank top. Nadine smiled upon seeing me and I couldn't help but do the same. I missed my best friend.

"Nadine!" I said.

"Roxy!" Nadine said, hugging me.

We both got in the car and pulled away. As I was driving, I couldn't help but notice Nadine's more upbeat mood. Not that she was depressed before, but there was a positive change in her and I liked it very much. We stopped by the bistro that was near the shopping plaza where we would shop all the time. Nadine and I found a table and before we could sit down good the waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink and told us about the special of the day. When the waiter walked away, I started the conversation.

"So how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been okay," Nadine said, "Stressed, but okay."

"Stressed with the teaching?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "The talent show is tonight."

"Oh is it?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I thought I told you?"

"Not tonight," I said, "Next week you mean."

"No, I had to move it up a week," she said.

"What time tonight?" I asked.

"Seven," she answered.

"Hmm," I said, "I'm on call tonight. Hopefully I won't get called."

"I understand if you can't," Nadine said, "I should have told you sooner."

At this point the waiter had already brought our drinks, took our orders, and brought them to the table. I don't remember service ever being so quick, but I wasn't going to complain. I was noticing Nadine's mannerisms and by the way she was carrying herself, I could tell she was hiding something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I remember the last time we talked," I said.

"Oh," she said, "I've been keeping my mind off that."

"That's good," I said.

You only made me more suspicious, I thought.

* * *

Nadine POV

Roxy's questions were starting to put me on the edge, but I couldn't show that it was bothering me. We had our lunch and I turned the conversation about her, asking her about how things were at the hospital. I hated the fact that I couldn't tell her what was really going on with me. It would kind of be a hard pill for her to swallow if I said, "Michael Jackson and I are seeing each other and by the way, he's been living with me for the last two weeks." With best friends you should be able to tell each other everything and anything, but something about telling her about Michael I just couldn't do. Honestly, I didn't want to at this point. Michael sung it best, ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby…

We had our lunch and moved on to one of the dress stores in the plaza. I needed a new dress for the talent show. More like wanted a new dress for the talent show. Roxy and I walked in the store and started browsing through dresses. Summer dresses, cocktail dresses, you name it, they had it in all colors and styles. Finally, I came across this lavender halter dress with a black band at the waist, and I fell in love with it almost immediately. Roxy nodded and smiled in agreement. Although we had different tastes in style, there were some times that we would agree. I tried on the dress and loved how it fitted me, and overall gave a sophisticated look. I turned around and looked how it ended right at the knees. Not too short, not too long, just perfect.

"I think that's a winner," Roxy said.

"You know it," I said.

I took the dress off and placed it back on the hanger as I went to go pay for it. The cashier rang it up and put it in a bag like they would do at the dry cleaners. Roxy and I left the store and got back into the car. I wanted to get back home and rest for tonight. It was going to be a long night, and I was nervous about Michael meeting my mother, which was a first in my dating career. Roxy pulled up in front of my loft and we both gave a sigh.

"We need to do this again," Roxy said.

"I agree," I said.

I hugged her and got out of the car, and she stayed until I got to the top of the stairs and waved goodbye.

* * *

Michael POV

I was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when Nadine walked in the apartment with a black bag on a hanger. She bought a new dress, I could tell, and I couldn't wait to see her in it. She walked up to me and gave a peck on the lips, and then said she wanted to rest for tonight. I then watched her go to her room and closed the door. I left the kitchen to go to my room to just lie in my bed and think. There was still that wall. I wanted to break it down and show Nadine how much I cared. In between my thoughts my cell phone rang, and without looking to see who it was I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Michael." I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Mother," I said.

"I haven't heard from you," she said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Just taking vacation."

"Okay, just being a mother is all," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Your father also asked about you," she said.

"Joseph." About business I'm sure, I thought.

"I told him that you would call him when you could," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, I wanted to check on you," she said, "You're still my baby."

"I know," I said with a laugh.

Mother went on to tell me what was going on back home, and I told her about Atlanta as well as the reason I was there in the first place.

"Oh, Janet's told me," she said, "I want to meet her."

"Soon," I said. Janet and her big mouth.

"Bye Michael," she said.

"Bye Mother."

I hung up the phone and realized that it was almost five-thirty. Had I really spent that much time thinking and talking on the phone? It was time to get things in gear. I could hear Nadine running the shower and fumbling to get ready. Tonight was a night I wanted to remember, a night I wanted Nadine to never forget.

* * *

Nadine POV

So in between taking a shower, washing my hair, getting dressed, and fixing my makeup, I was texting Derrick about where to meet up with Mom, and it was determined that the introductions would be after the talent show. Prolong the inevitable, I thought. While I was pinning my hair up in a bun, Michael knocked on the door. I placed the last pin in my hair, went over to open the door and I was stunned. He was dressed in all white with a lavender shirt and white tie.

"Hi," he said.

"Wow," I said.

Michael let out a chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he asked.

I grinned. We were matching.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, let me get my purse," I said.

I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone and walked out into the living room. Michael went to get his fedora and shades, putting both of them on. I turned off the lights and locked the door as we stepped out of the apartment to head off to the studio.


	9. Just Put Your Trust In My Heart

_Note: Nadine's mother is introduced in this chapter. For clarification, when Nadine mentioned her parents in Chapter 4, it is her stepfather who was no longer alive. Thank you again for your support._

**Chapter 9: Just Put Your Trust in My Heart…**

Nadine POV

When Michael and I got to the studio there were most of my kids with their parents outside, all in costume. I greeted all of them and noticed some of my students' stares at Michael. Hopefully they thought he was a friend of mine who _happened _to look and dress like Michael Jackson and not _actually _be Michael Jackson. I unlocked the door and parents went to sit in the chairs that I set up the day before, while my kids went to the back room to do their warm up stretches. More people started trickling in and in the rush I saw Derrick with Mom. I smiled upon seeing them as they sat near the back. They always knew that seeing them in anything I or my students did make me nervous, although it was because they wanted to support me. Michael rubbed my back and kissed my cheek as he went to take a seat amongst the crowd. It was close to seven and I had to make an opening speech. I walked and stood in front of the audience, who then began to put their conversations to a cease.

"Good evening everyone," I said.

The audience greeted back with smiles and grins. I continued.

"This is our first talent show since the studio opened two years ago and the kids have worked really hard in the last few months. I hope they will make you proud as they have made me proud."

As my beginner class started to take the stage, I sat next to Michael, who saved a seat for me and turned around to find my mother and brother. Derrick saw me first, and tapped Mom's shoulder to point her to me. Mom was in all smiles and blew me a kiss. She had always been supportive in everything that I did. I turned back with a smile and did a quick glance at Michael. He held my hand and kissed my cheek as we watched the talent show. I was noticing how with each song he would tap his foot and nod his head to the beat. A true entertainer, I thought. The beginning group finished their song and immediately there were flashes from cameras and parents yelling their children's names. I loved that with parents, moral support. There was a need for it, and like them I wanted to be there for my own children. Someday, that is.

I got up on stage in between performances to give segue to the next group of students and it was time for my advanced class to perform. Instead of sitting back down, I stood against the wall on the side because they were the last group to perform. They started with their swing piece and the audience was amazed, as well as the other dance students watching. Afterward they took a moment to switch into the 'Bad' mindset, and when I saw Jacob dressed as Michael, it was an uncanny resemblance of both appearance and mannerism. Parents were singing along and clapping their hands, and Michael was smiling of course. The advanced class received a standing ovation when it was over, and it was time for me to do the closing speech.

"How about that dancing?" I said with enthusiasm.

The audience clapped and whistled.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight--"

"Wait!" I heard a voice say.

I looked over and it was Jacob, and he was hiding something behind his back.

"We have something for you," he said.

I looked at him strangely.

"We chipped in and got this made for you," Jacob said.

He pulled out from behind his back a trophy with a heart and ballet toe shoes inside the heart.

"For being the best dance teacher ever," he said.

My students clapped as well as some of the parents. I started tearing up. I really didn't expect this at all. What a surprise.

"You got to make a speech," Jacob said with a smile.

I looked down at the trophy and back up to the crowd. For that one moment, I felt like I had won an Oscar.

"I want to thank the parents for allowing me to teach your kids," I said, "Tonight I am one happy teacher."

I paused for a moment to collect myself.

"I want to thank my mother and brother who are here tonight. I love you," I said.

I saw Michael in the crowd with his smile, and started tearing up again.

"Lastly, I want to thank someone who has been there for me unexpectedly, and I appreciate everything they have done for me for this moment. Although at times I don't show it, thank you so much."

The audience clapped and whistled again, and finally it was all over. Parents started getting up from their chairs and finding their kids to take pictures and head home. I stood there with my award when it came to my remembrance that I needed to give Jacob his recommendation. I had printed it out and placed it in an envelope before resting earlier today. I found Jacob just before he and his family were about to leave and I told him I hoped he made it to dance camp. I turned around to find Mom and Derrick walking over to Michael. The inevitable had arrived. I needed to walk over there.

* * *

Michael POV

I was so proud of my baby, and I thought it was a beautiful gesture of her kids to have made her a trophy. Nadine's speech had me blushing. I was standing around watching everyone when I saw Derrick and their mother walking toward me. I smiled upon seeing them, and then noticed Nadine making her way over here. We all met up at the same time, Nadine standing beside me. She was nervous.

"Kalere, I'm so proud of you!" her mother said, hugging Nadine and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Mom," Nadine said, holding onto her mother tight.

"Hey man," Derrick said to me, his hand out.

"Hey," I said, shaking his hand.

Her mother looked at me over her shoulder.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Kalere?" she asked.

"Of course," Nadine backing away, "Michael, this is my mother Lillian."

Lillian looked at me intently, and then her eyes widened. She recognized who I was.

"Michael Jackson?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Jackson Five Michael?" she asked to be sure.

"Yes," I said.

"I love you!" she blurted out.

"Mom!" Nadine said in shock.

I started laughing. She reached for a hug and was in smiles.

"Wow," Lillian said, "How did this happen, Kalere?"

"It's a funny story…," Nadine started.

"I was here for a concert," I said, "and I met your daughter."

"She won that dance contest," Derrick interjected.

"Oh!" Lillian said.

"So, Miss Best Dance Teacher," Derrick said.

"Yes, brother?" Nadine said with a smile.

"Don't you think we should celebrate a job well done?" he asked.

"I suppose…," Nadine started.

"Of course!" Lillian said, "That shouldn't be a question!"

I looked at Nadine with a smile and held her hand.

"We should celebrate," I said, "Tonight was your night."

"It is settled," Derrick said, "I'll bring the car out front."

Nadine went to turn off the lights and lock the doors as we went out the studio. Derrick went around the corner to get in his car while the rest of us stood in front of the studio. While waiting I was making observation of Nadine's mother. I remembered from looking at the photos in Nadine's apartment that Lillian was white, which made me curious about Nadine's father and stepfather, because both Nadine and Derrick had similar features. I knew it would be a while to discuss fathers, at least Nadine's father. Derrick pulled up in his SUV, and I walked with both women to escort them in.

"I want to sit next to my baby," Lillian said.

I opened the door for Lillian first and then Nadine and I sat in the front seat with Derrick. As Derrick started pulling away I took off my fedora and sat it on the dashboard. Lillian and Nadine started talking in the back seat and catching up, while Derrick was talking to me about things at his recording studio. After about twenty minutes we stopped at a restaurant called Rosalinda. I put on my fedora as Derrick parked, and we both got out of the car and escorted Lillian and Nadine inside.

* * *

Nadine POV

The hostess greeted us when we walked in and showed us to our table, which was more like a round booth. I was arm in arm with Michael and Derrick was with Mom. Mom and I sat first in the middle of the half arc booth, and Derrick and Michael sat on the ends. The waiter came to the booth and asked for our drinks, which Mom and I ordered sangrias and Michael ordered wine. Derrick stuck with water because he was driving. My brother always took no drinking and driving seriously, he's always been a responsible one. It surprised me that Michael ordered wine, though. At home he always would drink either water or juice. The waiter came back with our drinks and proceeded to take our orders. When he went away, Mom went on with the interrogation.

"So how long have you been in town, Michael?" Mom asked.

"A few weeks," Michael answered, "More low-key than Encino."

"I would imagine," she said, "Plus, Encino doesn't have my Kalere."

Mom smirked at me and winked.

"No it doesn't," Michael said, his arm around my waist. I grinned at his touch.

"Kalere used to say she wanted to marry you growing up," Mom said with a laugh.

My closed my eyes and mouthed, "Oh my God…"

"Yeah I remember!" Derrick said with a laugh.

I placed my hand on my forehead and looked down. Why did my family have to embarrass me? And yes, make it flat and clear that I always had a thing for Michael, more than just his art. Michael thought it was funny. Before they could mortify me any more than they already did, the waiter came back with our dinner and another round of drinks. I was kind of already getting tipsy but another drink couldn't hurt…

* * *

Michael POV

I was having a good time getting to know Nadine's family. I couldn't help but smile when Lillian said Nadine wanted to marry me as a girl. I wondered if she still felt that way now. Anything was possible. Nadine was blushing in embarrassment but I kept comforting her by rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. We continued having a good time, and I offered to pay the check. I didn't mind, because in my heart I already saw them as my family. When everything was said and done Nadine and Lillian excused themselves to the ladies' room while Derrick and I waited for them in the lobby.

"I got to say this," Derrick said.

I turned to look at him with intent.

"I can see you being with my sister," he said.

"I want to be with her," I said, "I love her."

"I can tell," he said, "I saw how you made her happy tonight. Kalere deserves to be happy."

Lillian and Nadine came back from the ladies' room.

"Ready ladies?" Derrick asked.

"Yes," Nadine said.

We left the restaurant and got into the SUV with the same seating arrangement. Derrick insisted on driving me and Nadine home first, even though from where he lived it was out of the way. But looking at how Nadine and Lillian were talking and laughing, it was more time for mother-daughter bonding. Derrick pulled up at the loft around eleven, and Lillian gave a soft sigh.

"I guess we're here," Nadine said.

I got out of the car as well as Lillian and Nadine. I stood behind Nadine while Lillian walked up to her and held her hands, tears welling in her eyes.

"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you," she said, "and I love you."

"Oh Mom," Nadine said, hugging her, "I love you too."

"I hate having to say good bye," Lillian said.

"I know," Nadine said.

"You're still my little girl," she said, "who wanted to be Mrs. Jackson."

Nadine blushed again. Lillian looked at me and winked. I looked into the back seat and saw Nadine's trophy and went to grab it.

"Almost forgot something," I said.

"Oh!" Nadine said, "My trophy!"

"Wow sister," Derrick said, "The kids get you a trophy and you almost leave it in the car."

"Shut up," Nadine said.

"Be nice you two," Lillian said, "Good night Kalere."

"Good night Mom," Nadine said, "Good night brother."

"Good night," Derrick said.

Lillian came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm happy I got to meet you Michael," she said, "Take care of my baby."

"I will," I said.

Derrick and I nodded our good byes as Lillian went to sit in the front with him. Nadine and I waved at them as they pulled away. We proceeded to go up the stairs to get inside, but not without Nadine stumbling a little, but enough that she could fall and get hurt. I stopped her at the front door and took her keys to unlock the door. When I did, I turned around and picked Nadine up before she could stumble any more.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully. The sangrias had gotten to her.

"Sweeping you off your feet," I said, biting my lip. I was feeling the wine.

I walked her in the apartment and set her down so I could lock the door, but still held her hand. I picked her up again and went to her room, sitting her at the end of her bed. Before I could turn and leave, Nadine pulled me by my jacket and leaned back, pulling me onto the bed. I looked at her as she started pushing my jacket over my shoulders and sliding it down my arms.

"Take it off," she said.

I took off my jacket and dropped it on the floor. I loosened my tie as I leaned to kiss her passionately, my hands touching her face and down her neck. Nadine pulled my shirt out of my pants and kept pushing it up my chest. I started loosening buttons with one hand but I couldn't be apart from those lips. I wanted and needed her so badly. I leaned over to kiss her again but she placed her fingers at my mouth.

"I haven't been here in a while," she said.

"We can stop," I said, my hand on her forehead.

"No," Nadine said, "I'm not saying that."

I looked at her and our eyes met with that intensity, but I saw a tinge of fear in her eyes. My hand brushed her cheek and I started to sing.

"Just put your trust in my heart, and meet me in paradise…"


	10. Give In To Me, Give In To Me

_Note: I wrote the last few chapters rather quickly, so I took time with this one. The beginning of this chapter does have a couple words of profanity, but profanity will rarely be used in this story. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support._

**Chapter 10: Give In To Me, Give In To Me…**

Nadine POV (Flashback)

I couldn't make up my mind. It was like I wanted to be with Xavier, but when he got into his moods I had to get up and leave. I kept leaving as soon as I arrived. Looking at him sometimes agitated me, because my idea of a good boyfriend wasn't what he was becoming. Yet I felt in some ways he was it, and I was doing my best to make it all work. What relationship didn't have trials and tribulations? My mother always told me to look at the pros and cons in everything, even relationships. I often did that with Xavier, and the results were always the same, more cons than pros. I would always hope that I would find a new pro in the list, but to no avail. Ultimately after six months and twenty eight departures, I had to call it quits.

At that point in our relationship, Xavier graduated and was preparing to go to medical school in the fall while I was going into my third year of college. During our six months we had not consummated the relationship. Well, not mutually that is. He didn't force me to have sex, I just gave in to shut him up of his whining, and it was always emotionless. He was doing his job while I laid there, just waiting for it all to be over.

It was two months into the fall semester when Xavier decided to give me a surprise visit, with help from Roxy. I'm sure he cried some bull to get her sympathy, go at the best friend angle. At the time I started dating a guy from one of my dance classes, but it was nothing serious, mainly lunch and coffee dates. I came back into my dorm after one of my lunch dates and found Roxy and Xavier talking on the couch. What the hell, I thought.

"Well hello stranger," Xavier said.

"Hi," I said. I was pretty pissed off.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Roxy said, getting up from the couch.

Roxy went into her room while Xavier and I stared at each other. I didn't know what he was trying to pull but he wasn't going to do it here.

"That hi sounded a bit cold," he said.

"It was intended to be cold," I said.

Xavier let out a chuckle.

"You're funny when you try to be a bitch," he said.

I went over and opened the door. I wasn't going to let him just show up here and disrespect me that way. He was getting into one of his moods and it hadn't been five minutes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means get the fuck out," I said. I hated having to curse but I had to put him in his place.

Xavier started walking out, not saying a word, smirking at me along the way. I slammed the door and plopped on the couch. Roxy came out of her room and saw me livid. I had words for her too, because even when I told her about Xavier, she still tried to get us back together, and for what? It was one of the few times she and I didn't see eye to eye during our friendship. Roxy saw that it was best for her to be anywhere but here so she went out and headed for the library. After she left, I sat on the couch agitated. I knew what he was really here for, and I got up to open the door to find him standing there. So I gave in.

* * *

Nadine POV (Present)

I woke up with a headache and found myself cuddled on my side against Michael, my hand on his chest and his around my back. Without moving too suddenly, I sat up in the bed, still covering my chest with a sheet. Oh my God, I thought, did I just…no, I couldn't have, but I did. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over at my mirror to find my bun had been ravaged apart. I continued to sit there in disbelief. I broke my three year celibacy last night with none other than Michael Jackson. Those sangrias were stronger than I thought. Michael stirred in the bed and opened his eyes when he moved his hand and felt that I wasn't there. His hair was pretty messed up too, and I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked groggily.

"Look," I said, pointing in the mirror.

Michael sat up and looked over, and he started laughing.

"Not the man in the mirror I wanted to see," he joked.

He looked back at me with his smile, and noticed my look of confusion.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Last night," I said, "We…you know."

"Made love?" he said.

"I never knew it as that," I said, "Making love, that is."

"Why is that?" he asked.

I gave a quiet sigh. That wasn't the question I wanted to answer, but I felt I had to now.

"Bad relationship," I said, "Long time ago."

Michael gave me that questioning look, and I told him of those times with Xavier. Those times of just laying there and taking it started running through my mind as I was telling him. Thinking about those times of self-degradation were upsetting me to tears. Michael moved over closer to me and brushed his hand on my cheek. That was when I automatically remembered last night. His sweetness and tenderness was none that I ever knew.

"Nadine," he said, "I want you to know something."

I looked over at him, leaning my head onto his hand.

"Know that last night is how it should always be," he said.

I looked into those brown eyes and saw that he meant every word. He was really here for me, and I leaned in to kiss him as saying thank you. He kissed back, gently at first but then with that passionate hunger, his hands moving to my waist and stomach. I closed my eyes as I was entering bliss again…

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine and I made love again. It was heartbreaking to know that she hadn't truly experienced the feeling of someone loving her. I started to realize, that was why she was upset the first day I came back to Atlanta. The feeling of being used was a terrible one. I had to show Nadine how she was supposed to feel. I loved her and wanted to be with her so much. My only wish was for her to see that too.

I was lying on my back in bed while Nadine had her back against my side when I heard my cell phone faintly ringing from my room. I crept out of bed to my room and answered the phone without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike."

"Norman, this better be important," I said.

"Well, it is," he said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Well, for one everyone's been asking about your whereabouts," he said.

"You told them I was on vacation, though," I said.

"I did, but it's not enough for these people," Norman said, "You know that."

I sighed. The one thing about being a celebrity, there was no privacy or time to be an everyday person.

"Also, Music on Beat Magazine wants to interview you," he said.

I was quiet on the phone. I looked over across the hall at Nadine, who was still sleeping.

"Mike," Norman said.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I said, "When is the interview?"

"Wednesday afternoon," Norman said.

Wednesday, I thought. That was four days away.

"When can you fly out?" he asked.

"Monday," I said, "I have to spend one more day here."

"Alright, Mike," Norman said, "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I ran my hand through my tangled hair and sat on my bed. I really didn't want to leave. More so, I didn't want to leave Nadine. It just wasn't fair. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard the water run in the shower and in twenty minutes, Nadine stood by the door in shorts and a loose v-neck, smelling like lavender, her hair wet and wavy. She saw that something was bothering me, and came over to sit next to me. I placed my cell phone on the bedside table.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Norman," I said.

She paused to think.

"Your manager?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, what did he want?" she asked.

I turned away from her. When I didn't answer right away, Nadine had figured out what was wrong.

"You're leaving," she said, her voice shaking. She started to get up and leave when I jumped up to grab her hand and pull her close to me.

"Believe me I don't want to," I said.

"Then why are you?" she asked.

"I have to," I said, "I'm needed back home."

Nadine looked away as though she needed to process everything that was said. I had let her go and she started walking out of the room, heading for the kitchen. With each step that she took I felt my heart break. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower, hoping to find some way that I could make this thing work between us. Then it had dawned on me. I got dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen. Nadine was there cooking brunch for us, her eyes red and puffy. I felt terrible that my having to leave made her cry. Seeing her sad was the one time I wished I wasn't a famous celebrity. She made our plates and set them on the table, and I sat down as she went into the refrigerator for orange juice before sitting down herself.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Monday," I said.

Nadine started wiping her eyes. Each tear that fell down her cheeks was destroying me.

"So that gives us Sunday," she said.

"Not just Sunday," I said. I was ready to propose my idea.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come go with me," I said with a smile.

"What?" Nadine asked.

"Fly with me to California," I said, "I can show you Neverland and Encino."

Nadine looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," she said.

"I'll do anything to make this work," I said.

"I have to think about all of this," she said.

"What is there to think about?" I asked, "Say yes."

At that point Nadine was in thought. Now that I thought about it, I had put her through sadness and now shock with my proposal. That was a bit to think about. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, and I could taste the dried salt from her tears. Nadine excused herself from the table and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was running through a plethora of emotions right now. First Michael told me he was leaving. That never happened to me, the guy leaving me. I always did the leaving, except that one time Xavier beat me before the punch. That was his only departure. Now, Michael proposed I go with him to California? It was a bit too much to take at once. I needed someone to talk to. I needed none other than my mother. I picked up the house phone to dial Mom's number, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Kalere," she said.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her mother sense detected something was wrong with her baby.

"Michael just told me he has to fly out Monday," I said.

"Oh no," Mom said.

"His manager called him this morning," I said, "and he has to go."

"Well Kalere," she said, "Michael has obligations as an entertainer."

"I know," I said. I was used to him being with me, though.

"Is he ending things?" Mom asked.

"That's the other thing," I said, "He wants me to go with him."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"I was shocked when he said that," I told her.

"You should go," Mom said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Michael flew over here for you," she said, "It's only fair for you to do the same for him."

I was quiet on the phone.

"It sounds to me like he's trying to make things work," Mom said.

"He is," I said.

"Well, it takes two," she said.

I grinned, and then we both heard the phone beep. Someone was in call waiting.

"That's your brother calling me," Mom said, "I will talk to you later, Kalere."

"Okay Mom," I said.

"Have a safe trip," she said.

"I didn't say I was going," I said.

"But I know your heart," she finished, "A mother always does. Bye Kalere."

"Bye Mom."

I hung up the phone and came out of my room to find Michael lying on the couch. He had cleaned up the kitchen while I was on the phone and now he was sleeping. I crept onto the couch to lie beside him, my arms wrapped around him. When I started dozing off, Michael opened his eyes and held me close, humming and kissing me softly in my ear. I looked up at him, and all I could say was yes.


	11. Flying So High Up To 40,000 Feet

_Note: I'm not going to be able to update as quickly for a while. As always I appreciate all of the reviews and support. Here is Chapter 11._

**Chapter 11: Flying So High Up To 40,000 Feet…Say, I'm Goin' Places!**

Michael POV

Monday had arrived and I was ecstatic, because Nadine was coming with me back home to Neverland. If only she was coming with me to stay forever, but I can take if it was just for a little while. Maybe that was still a possibility. Nadine decided to use this time as her sabbatical from teaching, and had to contact students and parents that she was taking time off. As soon as she told me she would go home with me, I bought the plane tickets on the spot. It was early Monday morning and our flight was at six thirty. We were waiting for Derrick to stop by the loft and take us to the airport. When he arrived, we came down the steps and I insisted to Nadine that she go ahead and get in the car while Derrick and I load everything in the trunk. I watched her get in the passenger seat and close the door. Derrick was giving me a smirk from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I said.

"You smooth criminal," he said.

"What?" I said with a laugh.

"It may have not been long, but I know you," Derrick said.

I moved my fedora down and smiled.

"So when are you popping the question?" he asked.

I loaded Nadine's suitcase in the trunk and smiled. I was seriously contemplating about proposing to her.

"When the time is right is all I can say," I said.

"Well," Derrick said, pulling out his cell phone, "If you do, I want to be the first to know."

"Fair enough," I said.

We loaded the trunk and exchanged cell phone numbers. I sat in the back seat and laid back while Derrick got in and pulled off. I was looking out the window while Nadine and Derrick started having conversation.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked him.

Derrick looked at me through the rearview mirror and then at her.

"Hey Kalere, touch your nose," he said.

Nadine touched her nose while checking in the mirror.

"There's nothing on my nose," she said.

"I know," he said, "You're being nosy, sister."

"Shut up," she said with a laugh.

"You always fall for that one," Derrick said.

"Whatever," she said.

I kept at the window at a chuckle, but something that simple was so hilarious. There was silence, but only for a moment.

"Nosy," I said, busting out with laughter.

Derrick started laughing and Nadine looked at us as if we were crazy.

"You two aren't right," she said, "Not right at all!"

I continued to listen to Derrick and Nadine talk until we got to the airport. Derrick pulled up for unloading and placed the car on hazard lights so he could help us get our luggage and we could be on our way. Before departing, Nadine turned back at Derrick to give him a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Derrick said to her, "Don't forget us back home."

"I'm only gone for a little while," she said smiling, "I'll be back."

"Sure," he said.

Nadine gave him a raised eyebrow and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Derrick and I nodded at each other, both grinning, because she was oblivious of what (I hoped) would happen in due time. Nadine and I went on to the check off and by six thirty we were California bound.

* * *

Nadine POV

I had Michael to hold my hand when the plane started taking off. I was nervous about flying. Michael made sure I was comfortable by making me laugh, singing and whispering in my ear sweet nothings. He was being an amazing boyfriend…wait, did I just…stop. The stewardess came by to ask if we needed anything and I declined, but Michael wanted water, so the stewardess gave him a bottle from her tray. We were in first class, and there were about ten other passengers in the section with us, many of who were in businesses. I kept looking around thinking that they were staring at us, because Michael was Michael Jackson and I was just some dance teacher. I started feeling self-conscious of what everyone else was possibly thinking of us.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," I said, but it wasn't convincing. He noticed that I kept looking around the plane.

"No one's watching us," he said with a smile.

"I couldn't help but to look," I said.

"Stop worrying," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, "I won't."

Michael looked at me with curiosity for a moment.

"When was the last time you took time off?" he asked.

I started to laugh.

"Took time off? Now that's funny," I said.

"You mean to tell me you've never taken a vacation?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Now I'm more glad that I'm taking you with me," Michael said, smiling.

I smiled at him. We were both getting sleepy again, and I leaned my head on his shoulder while he leaned his head next to mine. Michael kissed the top of my head and started humming, which would slow down when he had gotten drowsier. Soon, we were both asleep. It would be another couple of hours before waking up to California. Time would prove to be quick, because next thing I knew, Michael and I woke up to the plane landing on the runway. The stewardess told everyone to remain seated until the plane made a complete stop and explained protocol to getting off the plane. The plane stopped and Michael and I got off and we were inside the airport waiting for our luggage.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" he asked.

"No, I guess not," I said with a grin.

Michael stood there looking at me intently, and then took his hand and pulled the scrunchie out of my hair. My hair started falling down to its shoulder length.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I like it with your hair down," he said, combing my hair with his hand.

I went to grab the scrunchie back from him but he refused.

"You always wear it up," he said.

"I dance, so I have to keep it up," I said.

"But you're not dancing right now," he said, smiling.

I grinned at him. Our luggage finally came around and we picked it up, and when we were about to walk away, Norman and these two security guards came up to us.

"Michael," Norman said.

"Hey," Michael said, hugging him, "You remember Nadine? From the concert."

"Yes," Norman said, "Hi Miss Nadine."

"Hi," I said.

"You're in town to visit?" Norman asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Well," Norman said, "The limos are out front. We should be going."

All of us went on our way to the limos that were waiting for us. Security took care of our luggage and Norman jumped in one limo while Michael and I got into the other one. I was kind of glad, because it would be just the two of us. As the limos pulled off, Norman's went left and ours went right, and we were heading to Neverland Ranch, my home for the next few weeks.

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine started getting sleepy again and I was too, but didn't want to sleep. We cuddled in the limo during the ride to my place, and I couldn't wait to show her everything. The amusement park, the animals, I wanted her to see it all. When the time was right, I wanted to introduce her to the family. I leaned against the window while holding Nadine close to me, and kissed the top of her head. I started stroking her hair, singing random melodies that came out at the moment. As I continued to sing, Nadine held on to me tighter, and I saw those beautiful lips make a soft grin. She was giving me a new inspiration. I looked on during the ride, and the driver turned onto my street, and I saw those gates that said Neverland across the top. We drove down the pathway and pulled up at the front of the house, where I saw security waiting. As the limo stopped, I shifted to sit up, still holding Nadine in my arms.

"Nadine," I whispered in her ear.

Nadine slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I loved how she looked when first waking up.

"We're home," I said, wondering if she would catch the hint.

"Home," she groggily whispered, looking out of the window.

The limo driver came to open the door. Nadine and I got out, and it was still dark. It dawned on me, it was after six thirty again. Security came over to welcome us and carried our luggage inside, and I held Nadine by the waist as we walked inside. We got to the living room and Ana was there, doing early dusting. She smiled upon seeing us.

"Hi Mr. Jackson," Ana said.

I gave her a raised eyebrow. Ana caught what she had said.

"Michael," she said with a smile, "Welcome home."

"Thank you," I said.

"Who is this lovely woman?" Ana asked.

"This is Nadine," I said, "This is Ana, one of the housekeepers here."

"Hi Miss Nadine," Ana said.

"Nice to meet you," Nadine said, getting drowsy.

"Sounds like you need some rest after that flight," Ana said to Nadine.

"I do," Nadine said with a laugh.

"Come with me my dear," Ana said, "Let's find you a room."

Ana took Nadine by the hand and left to go find a spare bedroom, which there were plenty. One of the security guards followed with her bags. I went on to my room, with security following me with my luggage. My eyes were heavy from fatigue, and I was fighting to keep them open, at least until I was in my bed. I got to my room and plopped myself across the bed, and before I could get comfortable my cell phone rang. Who could be calling me so early?

"Hello?"

"Wake up! It's after ten over where you are!" It was Janet.

"No, actually it's after seven where I am," I said.

Janet was quiet on the phone.

"You're back at home?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have an interview in a couple days," I said.

"So what about Nadine?" Janet asked.

"She's sleeping in one of the rooms," I said with a tired grin.

"Wait," she said, "She's here?"

"Yes," I said, "I brought her home with me."

"For how long?" she asked.

"Hopefully forever," I said, and I meant it too.

Janet let out a laugh.

"Does she know that?" she asked.

"No," I said. But soon, I thought.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," she said, "but you're probably tired now."

"Just a little," I said with a laugh.

"Alright, talk to you later. Love you. Bye," she said.

"I love you more," I said, "Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to sleep.

* * *

Nadine POV

Michael's house was freaking huge. I had never seen a house so lavish and beautiful. Ana brought me to one of the guest rooms and I got myself situated once security set my belongings by the door. I was exhausted from the flight but couldn't get in the mindset to lie down and sleep. I folded and placed my clothes in the drawers and hang some of my dresses in the closet, and fell backward onto the bed. I tried to get comfortable but I couldn't sleep, not without Michael beside me, holding me. I got up and walked to find Michael's room. It took me a while because again, the place was huge. I finally found Michael's room and he was sound asleep on his side. I quietly and carefully climbed into bed and lied on my side my facing him. Michael opened his eyes and gave a tired smile, and I couldn't help but to smile back and blush. Even when he was tired he had that smile that made me melt. He took his hand and touched the side of my face, then moved his fingers to trace my outline down to my hips.

"I love touching your body," he said, smiling.

"I…," I started, and then had to catch myself. Was I going to say…no, I wasn't.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Michael kissed me, and I went from being exhausted to excited almost instantly. I didn't know what his secret was to getting me this way, but the jolt was hitting me hard. Michael saw me get jolted and pulled me to him, his hands moving around my waist and chest. Needless to say we made love (a term I was getting used to saying), and then we cuddled under the covers until we finally fell asleep.

* * *

Nadine POV (Dream)

I was a baby again but still was able to think and speak like an adult. I had to be at the most a year old and I was with my mother. She was holding me as she walked to a blue house that was across the way, we were going to meet some man. The thing about this man, I could only see his outline, never a face. We got to the house and my mother knocked on the door only to find the mystery man had told her no, that he wasn't going to do anything to help us. My mother walked away in tears as I looked back at the man over her shoulder with confusion and hurt. As we walked further away, the man and my mother disappeared while I grew up.

There I was with another mystery man in a ballroom, and we were both dressed in midnight blue. This man appeared more soft hearted than the previous one, very genuine, loving. He was telling me that he loved me, but I couldn't find myself telling him the same, although I cared. We were about to kiss when I started feeling sick, and I heard faint crying in the distance. I turned away from him, and he begged me to not walk away, but I kept walking. I had to know where the crying was coming from. The crying was louder as I walked into a bedroom, and before I could see what it was, everything started fading away…


	12. Warm You In My Arms Melt Your Fears Away

_(Note: Nadine is the primary focus of this chapter, but Roxy returns to add fuel to the tension between their friendship. Thank you for the support.)_

**Chapter 12: Warm You In My Arms and Melt Your Fears Away…**

Nadine POV

I woke up beside Michael, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, what it was supposed to mean. I'm sure that the first part was supposed to subconsciously discuss about my father, but the last part…I couldn't figure it out. Who was crying? Why did I get sick? Who is that mystery man and why didn't he want me to leave? My eyes started dancing left and right as these questions were running through my mind. I turned over to my side to look at Michael, who I thought was still sleeping but was watching me think. He turned to his side, his hand holding his head, and smiled.

"Serious thinker huh?" he asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I guess," I said with a grin.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, concerned.

"No," I said.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"No," I said, sitting up, "I mean, it wasn't bad. I don't know."

"Want to talk about it?" Michael asked.

"Sure," I said, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. Michael sat up next to me, and we were both leaning against the headboard.

"Talk to me," he said, his hand on my face.

I took a deep sigh.

"Mom and I were going to see if this man would help us," I started.

"Did you know the man?" Michael asked.

"I think he was," I said, "No, I know…he was my father."

"Ah," Michael said, "You haven't talked about him."

"I didn't really know him," I said.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it," he said.

"No, I did say later," I said, "Now is later."

At that moment Michael pulled me over to him to where I was leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands at my stomach. I started feeling this warm fuzzy feeling when he touched my stomach, it was hard to explain.

"Mom told me the story once," I said, "Forgive me if I don't remember everything."

"Just do your best," Michael said as he kissed my cheek.

"They were dating and they were young. People were hard at the time because he was black and she was white. It just wasn't as common back then, I guess. My mom found out she was having me, and told my dad, but he wanted nothing to do with us," I said.

"That's terrible," Michael said.

"He even told her to have an abortion," I said, shaking my head.

"Well," Michael said holding me tight, "I'm glad she didn't."

I smiled and kissed him. Michael was an understanding soul.

"It's just so sad," Michael started, "That people are still looking at color."

"I know," I said with a sigh, "Derrick and I used to get stares growing up. It was annoying."

"Derrick," Michael said, "What about…"

"My mom met his dad, my stepdad, one day while grocery shopping," I said, "They always told us it was love at first sight. He treated me like I was his own daughter. I miss him."

"What happened to him?" Michael asked, his hands still on my stomach.

"He was coming home from work," I said, "Some kid tried to rob him at gunpoint. Shot him."

At that point I started to get upset. That was a dark night, the night my stepdad died. I was sixteen and Derrick hadn't turned fourteen yet. We along with Mom were preparing dinner, celebrating Dad's new promotion. It was getting late and he hadn't come home yet, which was unusual for him. We couldn't reach him, he wasn't answering the phone. We started getting worried, thinking the worst. Then police came to the door confirming our worst fear. They explained that this kid wanted money, my Dad said he didn't have any, and the kid shot him twice. The man who loved me as his own was dead at the scene. I wiped the tears from my eyes as Michael held me tighter and kissed my forehead. I looked out through the balcony and it was now the afternoon. Apparently we slept all morning. I could see the amusement park and all the rides. Michael could see my expression had turned from sorrow to interest.

"We can go on the rides if you want," he whispered in my ear with a smile.

"Okay," I said.

Michael got out of bed and went to run a bubble bath for me in his bathroom. I got in the tub and soaked in bath's bubbly goodness while Michael sat by the side of the tub watching me.

* * *

Michael POV

I was sitting by the bathtub watching Nadine, splashing water with my hand. It felt like a dream that she was here with me, and I was so grateful. Nadine started washing her arms and legs, those beautiful dancer's legs, and looked over at me with a smile.

"Don't just watch me," she said.

I smiled and blushed as I got in the tub with her. Feeling the smoothness of her legs against the water was turning me on. Nadine kissed me playfully and splashed me with water. For a moment we play wrestled in the tub, and then we finally washed off. I gave Nadine one of my robes as she walked back to her room to get some clothes. I got dressed in black pants and a white shirt as well as a blue long sleeve over that one. Nadine came back to my room with black leggings and a form fitting purple top that accentuated her figure. I was captivated by her beauty. She walked up to me and gave a peck on the lips.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked through the house and onto the back, and it was all fair game. Nadine wanted to see the animals first and so we walked over by the zoo. I watched Nadine become fascinated with the llamas, giraffes, and horses, petting them gently. I went to one of the zookeepers to grab Muscles, my boa constrictor, and walked back over to Nadine. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get that thing away from me," she said.

"What, you don't want to meet Muscles?" I said.

"I don't do snakes," she said.

"He's not going to hurt you," I said.

"I don't care," Nadine said.

"Just give him a chance," I said, moving closer to her.

"Michael Jackson, don't you dare…," she said.

"Five seconds," I said, "That's all I ask."

"Fine," she said, "Five."

I had Nadine stretch out her arms as I placed Muscles, who lifted his head to look at her. When their eyes met, Muscles stuck out his tongue. Nadine started laughing.

"See, he likes you," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "You can take him now."

I took Muscles from her and gave him back to the zookeeper as Nadine shook herself off of the creepiness. I kissed her and took her by the hand to the rides.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

Nadine looked around and smiled upon seeing the carousel. We walked to the carousel and we each got on a horse side by side as the ride began to start. Nadine closed her eyes as she took in the breeze. I couldn't help but to stare, she was a lot happier than she had been in the past month. Somehow, I still wondered what she wanted to say this morning when her voice trailed off. Was she going to say that she loved me? The day she would tell me so would be paradise.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was starting to feel safe when I was around Michael. A lot of it was still hard to believe, and to think it all started from a dance contest. I hadn't been this genuinely happy in a long time, and there was no giving in, not anymore. I was feeling the breeze as Michael and I were on the carousel, it was a beautiful afternoon. Then Michael got off his horse and took me by the hand to one of the benches on the carousel. We sat down and I turned so that my legs were across his lap, Michael's hands resting on my thighs. He leaned over for a kiss which I gladly accepted, and he leaned back to his side of the bench. Whenever I looked at him, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he loved me. In turn, I…yeah.

"I really don't want to do this interview Wednesday," he said.

"How come are you doing it then?" I said with a smile.

"I always want to be humble to my fans," he said.

"Very true," I said.

Michael leaned over to me again and held my hands.

"I can't wait to show you to my family," he said, smiling.

I smiled. I didn't know what to say.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said, "They are wonderful."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

At that point the carousel came to a stop. Michael and I stepped off the carousel and walked around the park some more. He suggested one of the rollercoasters, but I wasn't having that. I hated rollercoasters with a passion. He laughed and then took me to the Ferris wheel. We got in, sat down, and the ride was under way. I started to fidget a little since I was afraid of heights, and Michael noticed.

"We're not going to fall," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Then why are you fidgeting?" he asked.

"I'm scared of heights," I said.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," I said laughing.

Soon we were at the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped, but for a brief moment. The view was spectacular, looking over the other houses (more like mansions) and the blue sky, which was starting to turn into a soft orange. The sun was setting. It was indeed a beautiful day well spent with the one I…um, yeah. The Ferris wheel started up again and we started coming back down, and upon getting back to the ground Michael and I went back into the house. We proceeded to go to the dining room, where the table was already set for two. Michael and I sat down as a chef came to the table.

"Michael," the chef said, then turning to me, "Miss."

"Hi," I said.

"Nadine this is Damon, one of the chefs here," Michael said.

"Nice to meet you," Damon said.

"Thank you," I said.

"We have baked salmon on the menu tonight," he said.

Michael looked over to me to see if the dinner choice was okay with me, and I nodded in agreement. I knew that Michael was a vegetarian, so he avoided most red meats, which I noticed when he was in Atlanta.

"That'll be fine," Michael said.

"Wine?" Damon asked.

"Chardonnay," I said, then covered my mouth.

Michael and Damon looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, no," Michael said with a smile, "Chardonnay is fine."

Damon smiled at us and went into the kitchen. I was placing the napkin on my lap as Michael started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well," Michael said, "You were forthcoming with the wine selection."

"Yeah," I said, "For a moment I thought I lived here."

Michael grabbed his napkin and smiled to himself. Damon came back with dinner and the wine, nice and chilled. He poured two glasses and asked if there was anything else we needed, and upon speaking our satisfaction he went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Michael POV

I loved having intimate dinners with Nadine. I felt I was getting her true essence than anywhere else. I had to smile when she said she thought she lived here, because I wanted her to be my wife and stay here. It was just too early to ask her that question. I wanted that moment in time to be perfect. Nadine lifted her glass to toast, and so I lifted mine.

"To my first vacation," she said with a laugh.

"To your first vacation," I said, smiling.

We went on eat dinner and have our wine, and it was clear we were getting tipsy by the latter. Afterward I walked with Nadine initially to her room, but she wanted to stay with me so we went to my room. We both made it to the bed and cuddled in each other's arms, Nadine's leg around me while I touched her face and her hips. I started humming to her, kissing her forehead as she was falling asleep. Nadine, I thought as I looked at her, baby be mine…

* * *

Nadine POV

It was Tuesday morning and I was awake before Michael. I slowly climbed out of bed to head for my room. I wanted to call home and check on everyone. I got to my room and grabbed my purse, and saw that my cell phone was going to die, so I hooked it to the charger. I looked to see that Derrick left me text messages asking if I was okay, and I replied that I made it to California safely and that he and Mom didn't need to worry. As I was about to dial my phone started ringing, and it was Roxy. I was really hesitant on whether I should answer, but I did anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Roxy said, "You're not home?"

"No," I said.

"I just drove by your house," she said, "Thought we could do lunch."

"Uh, it would have to wait until I come back," I said with a laugh.

"Come back?" she asked, "Where are you?"

"Out of town," I said, "Just taking a sabbatical."

"Where out of town?" she asked.

"On the Pacific coast," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"For how long?" she asked.

"At least a month," I said, "I don't know for sure."

"How funny," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never taken a break," she said, "and now you are."

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I know something's up," Roxy said.

"There is nothing going on," I said.

"If you say so," she said.

"Well, there isn't," I said, knowing that Roxy knew better. She was starting to catch on that something was up, but I had gotten to a point where I was getting in too deep.

"Whatever," Roxy said.

"Fine," I said.

"Enjoy your vacation," she said.

"I will," I said and heard the phone click. Not even a goodbye, I thought.

* * *

Roxy POV

I was too annoyed to tell Nadine goodbye on the phone. I wasn't even buying what Nadine was saying to me anymore, it just all wasn't adding up. Our friendship was on the rocks and I wasn't getting any reason as to why. Ever since the Michael Jackson concert she had been acting strange, which made me believe that something did happen backstage between them two. Then suddenly she's more upbeat and taking a vacation? If Nadine wasn't going to tell me what was up, then I was going to find some answers on my own. I picked up my cell phone and decided to call her brother Derrick. I wasn't slow on the fact that Nadine would tell him things that she couldn't tell me, or perhaps she didn't want to tell me. I'm sure he would have some clue as to what was going on, and with the right angle I could pull some information out of him…


	13. Just Keep It In The Closet

_(Note: This chapter is rather short, it wasn't my intention but I do apologize. Thank you for all of the support.)_

**Chapter 13: Just Keep It In The Closet…**

Michael POV

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. My baby got up before I did, and I didn't even notice any shifting in the bed. I looked over to the bathroom to see if she was in there taking a shower but the light wasn't even on so that was a bust. I got up out of bed to look for her, and I started by heading for her room. There she was in her room sitting on the bed. She was holding her cell phone and had this blank stare on her face. As I got closer to her, she snapped back to reality and smiled at me, but I already knew my baby. Something was indeed bothering her. I sat on the bed, facing her, and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hi," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, Roxy called earlier," she said.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "She suspects something."

"She doesn't know," I said.

"No," she said, "but she's suspicious."

Nadine's phone then beeped.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Derrick," she said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Roxy called to be nosy. Secret is safe with me and Mom. Love you," Nadine said. She grinned at the message and replied with a thank you.

"I wouldn't worry about Roxy," I said.

"I feel so guilty hiding this, hiding us, from her," she said, "Yet at the same time, I don't care. Is that bad?"

"No," I said, "You don't always have to share everything. It's okay to keep some things to yourself."

Nadine smiled and then let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I find it ironic that you said that," she said, "Given you're always in the public eye."

I smiled and bit my lip at her, moving in closer.

"Stop that," Nadine said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're making me want you," she said, being coy.

I leaned over to kiss her, touching her face and moving my way down. Nadine at first was receptive but then suddenly she stopped me and pushed me away from her.

"Not right now though," she said, slightly wincing.

"Alright," I said, confused.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize," I said, "What would you like to do today?"

Nadine stretched her arms behind her head and moved next to me.

"Well, I was thinking of just staying in today," she said.

"Then we shall do that," I said.

Nadine and I got out of bed and walked to the dining room, where Damon had just prepared parts of breakfast like eggs and bacon. We sat down at the table and Nadine requested French toast, which Damon fulfilled without a problem. After breakfast we headed over to the theater that was upstairs. I figured that we could spend the day watching movies. Kiss and touch, nothing much, let it blow just touch and go…hmm, I like that. Mental note, I thought. I asked Nadine which movie she wanted to watch and I couldn't stop smiling when she said _Peter Pan_, my favorite. She went on to tell me that she and Derrick used to watch it all the time with their father growing up. They would wait until he had come home from work, no matter how tired he was, he watched the movie with them. I had a spot in the theater where it was a couch rather than the conventional seats and I suggested that we sit there, mainly so I could cuddle with her. When the movie started, I already felt like I was Peter and Nadine was Wendy. Not too far into the movie, my phone lit up and it was a text from Janet.

"Peter! I need help!" she said.

"What's wrong Tink?" I texted back.

"Need a choreographer for my video. Do you know anyone?"

I looked over at Nadine, who was watching the movie intently, her head leaning on my shoulder.

"I might. Will get back to you. Watching movie with Nadine," I texted back.

"Okay. Talk later. Love you."

"Love you more. Bye."

I looked back over at Nadine, who turned over to cuddle with me. I held her close and kissed the top of her head as we kept watching the movie.

* * *

Nadine POV

I didn't know what was up, but I was feeling a little off. I had French toast for breakfast and I never liked French toast. I just had a taste for it, I guess. I went to cuddle with Michael because the movie was reminding me of Dad, and I wanted to hold someone before I could cry reminiscent tears. Michael held me close, and whispered, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." I smiled and held him tighter. When the movie finished, I got up from the couch to stretch my legs and sat back down. Michael leaned back on his end of the couch and I moved over to lie on his chest. He started rubbing my back, then took his fingers and stroked them in small gentle circles. I had noticed Michael texted a couple of times when the movie started from out of my peripheral vision.

"Who was texting?" I asked.

"Janet," he said with a smile, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not," I said with a laugh.

"She's looking for a choreographer," he said, "Know anyone?"

I looked up at Michael, and he gave me a smile.

"You're joking," I said.

"I'm serious!" Michael said with a laugh, showing me the text on his phone. I sat up and looked at the message in disbelief.

"You haven't told her anything, though," I said.

"No, I wanted to ask you first," he said.

"Is this for a video?" I asked.

"Yeah," Michael said, "I was going to recommend you. That is, if you want me to."

"Yes!" I said, leaning back on his chest.

Michael texted Janet back to tell her he had found someone for the job, and I was ecstatic. I was going to get my first choreography job working for _Janet Jackson_…with some connection, but still. My dream was to be a choreographer, and here I was about to have that chance. I wanted to get up and scream, but I kept my composure. I couldn't wait to tell Mom and Derrick about the great news.

"She says that you're hired," he said, "Congrats!"

I kissed Michael hysterically with joy.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you," he said.

I blushed because I knew he meant it, and didn't know what to say.

"Want to watch another movie?" he asked.

I started stroking my fingers on his chest, slowly removing his shirt over his shoulders.

"No," I said, being coy.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" he asked.

I kissed Michael again but more slowly and with care. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I wanted to make love right now. Michael was passionately receptive, his hands around my waist as he took over me on the couch. We were in a ravenous embrace, clothes on the floor, and it was thrilling. We held each other on the couch, keeping each other warm with a blanket Michael kept nearby. I enjoyed the moments after we made love, because I felt that deeper sense of connectedness. My eyes were getting heavy, and soon I was asleep.

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine was asleep in my arms, and with all the talks we have had and just her mere presence, they were giving me ideas. I wanted to get them all out, so I sat up on the couch to put on my clothes without waking Nadine. I kept her wrapped in the blanket as I picked her up and carried her back to my room to sleep. Upon making sure she was comfortable, I took a shower, got dressed and decided to go take a walk outside to let these ideas manifest. I climbed up one of my favorite trees and sat there for a while with my pen and paper. The first thing that came to mind was Nadine's talk about her parents and the issues of race. So her father was black and her mother was white…it shouldn't matter if you're black or white. Wait, that's it, I thought as I wrote that last thought on my paper. Then I remembered when Nadine said used to give in to her ex's demands, and the thought "Give in to me" popped into mind. I started mouthing off possible riffs for these two songs and kept writing more ideas for songs. I guess it was time to start working on another album. In the midst of my thoughts, my cell phone started ringing. It was Mother, so I picked up.

"Mother," I said.

"Michael," she said, "Are you back home?"

"Yes," I said, "I came back yesterday."

"Oh, but what about the girl?" she asked.

"She's here with me," I said.

"I really would like to meet her," she said.

"I know," I said with a smile.

"Actually, I'd like to see everyone," she said.

"How about this Saturday?" I suggested, "Family get-together?"

"That sounds wonderful Michael," Mother said.

"Everyone can come over here," I said

"It would be great to see all of my babies," she said, "Especially you, Michael."

"I'd be happy to see you too," I said.

"I'll get to see the young lady as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to introduce you," I said, "She is amazing."

"Okay Michael," she said, "I'll call everyone. Saturday it is my dear."

"Saturday it is," I repeated.

"I will see you then," Mother said, "I love you Michael."

"Love you more," I said, "Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat up on the tree for a few minutes longer until I came back down. I wanted to check on my baby and see if she was still sleeping. I walked back into the house and was greeted by Ana as I headed back for my room. Nadine had taken a shower and was in one of my robes sitting up in bed. She smiled upon seeing me and got up to kiss me. I decided to take a shower to get out of these clothes and find a white shirt and pajama pants to wear. I sat on the bed with Nadine and we were both lying on our side, facing each other. My hand touched the side of her face and moved down her neck to pull down part of the robe to feel her shoulder.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I went outside," I said, "Had to get some things out."

"Oh," she said.

"So, have you told Mom and Derrick about your new job?" I asked with a smile.

"Not yet," she said.

Nadine's cell phone started ringing and she reached over to the bedside table to see who was calling.

"Speaking of the two," she said, smiling.

* * *

Nadine POV

"Hi Mom," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Kalere! How is California?" Mom asked.

"I love it so far," I said.

"We miss you so much sweetie," she said. I could hear my brother screaming my name in the background.

"Stop that," I said, "I miss you guys too."

"Tell her the news," Michael whispered to me with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot," I said.

"Almost forget what, baby?" Mom asked.

"I got a choreography job for a music video!" I said with excitement.

"Really, for who?" she asked.

"Janet," I said.

"Janet, as in Michael's sister Janet?" Mom asked.

"Ms. Jackson if you're nasty!" I heard Derrick say in the background.

"Derrick you're so stupid," I said, laughing.

"Let me talk to her!" I then heard him say. I could hear Mom giving him the phone.

"Kalere!" he said.

"Little brother!" I said.

"So you're going to be working with Janet, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Maybe you could hook me up?" Derrick asked, "Help a brother out."

"You can't be serious," I said.

"Hey, thought I'd try," he said, "Since you're going to be working for her and all."

"Silly brother," I said.

"Okay, I'll give Mom back the phone now," he said.

I heard ruffling for a couple of seconds and then Mom was back on the line.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hi Mom," I said.

Michael at this point was rubbing his hands all over my waist, brushing over my stomach. I had that feeling again, and I didn't know where it was coming from. He pulled me to him and I turned my back to him so I could still talk on the phone. Michael kept his arms around me, lightly nibbling at my ear and kissing my neck.

"So you are doing okay over there?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I said, "I promise."

"Michael's treating you right?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," I said with a smile, looking over at Michael.

"Good. Keep having an open heart and mind," she said.

"I will Mom," I said.

"Well, I'm going to let you go," she said, "I love you Kalere."

"I love you too," I said.

As I was saying good bye and about to hang up, I heard my Mom yell my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"One more thing," she said.

"What's that Mom?" I asked.

"I had a dream about fish last night…"


	14. Will You Be There?

_(Note: Sorry for the delay, but I appreciate you all being patient with me. Here is Chapter 14.)_

**Chapter 14: Will You Be There?**

Michael POV

I woke up around six Wednesday morning alone in my bed again. Nadine for some reason wanted to sleep alone after the talk she had with her mother last night, and although I respected her wishes I didn't understand why. I already missed holding her while I slept and even though she was a few rooms down it felt as though she was across the country again. In truth, as silly as it sounded, it was unbearable. But today was important, because I had the interview with Music on Beat at ten, and Norman was sending a limo to pick me up around nine.

I got out of bed and took a shower, then while drying my hair with a towel looked into the closet for something to wear. I contemplated on wearing something casual, but I was pretty sure they wanted me to be on the next issue's cover so something a little bit more formal was in order. I finally decided on a black and gold ensemble with a dragon design on the front and gold band on the sleeve. As for my hair, I teased it with a pick on the top and allowed the rest to stay wavy instead of the usual ponytail. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost eight. I headed for Nadine's room to check up on her, and she was still sleeping. I climbed into bed and sat next to her, gently stroking her brown hair. She moved a little as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well hello sleepy head," I said, smiling.

"Hi," she said groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I said.

"No, it's okay," she said.

Nadine held onto the pillow she was resting her head against while I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're all dressed up today," she said.

"I have that interview today," I said.

"Oh that's right," she said, sitting up.

"Norman's coming over in an hour," I said, "Want breakfast together?"

"Sure," she said.

Nadine and I left the room to head for the dining room, and Damon was ready for us as we sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Damon said to us.

"Good morning," I said.

"Hi," Nadine greeted.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Damon asked us.

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes for me," I said.

"And for you, Miss?" Damon asked Nadine.

"The same," she started, "and a lot of French toast, please."

Damon and I stared at her.

"What?" she said.

I smiled as Damon went into the kitchen to make our breakfast. That was a lot of food, I thought. After twenty minutes Damon came back with our breakfast, and it amazed me how Nadine was putting it all away. She was slender so I wondered where the food was going, especially the eight pieces of French toast, washing it all down with orange juice.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving actually," she said.

Damon came back from the kitchen to check on us.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Great," I said.

"Yes," Nadine said, "Another glass of orange juice please."

"Sure," Damon said as he fulfilled her request.

I sat at the table watching Nadine drink her juice, still in awe that she just put away a smorgasbord in front of me. Then I realized it was only a few days before the family would come over to meet her, and the thought made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Thinking about this Saturday," I said.

"What's this Saturday?" she asked.

"My family is coming over to Neverland," I said.

Nadine smiled nervously.

"There is nothing to worry about," I said, "They will love you."

By then Ana had walked into the dining room to tell me Norman was here to pick me up. I excused myself from the table and kissed Nadine good bye as I met with Norman outside. I put on my aviators as I got inside the limo and upon having everything set we were headed off to Music on Beat's headquarters, which was near the Encino area. Norman and I made it over to the headquarters in roughly thirty minutes and we were greeted by the interviewer, Denise Mitchell, tall and slender with glasses.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson," she said, shaking my hand.

"Michael," I corrected her.

"Michael," she said with a smile.

"This is Norman, my manager," I said.

"Hello," Denise said, shaking Norman's hand.

"Hello Miss Mitchell," he said.

"Ready for our interview, Michael?" Denise asked.

"Yes," I said, "Lead the way."

Denise lead us inside the headquarters and up to her office. Upon getting in her office, she closed the door and offered for me to sit on the couch that was provided. I took off my shades and kept them in my pocket while Norman sat off by the corner. Denise picked up her notepad and tape recorder and sat on the other side of the couch facing me with a smile.

"Now that I'm situated, let us begin shall we?"

* * *

Nadine POV

I can't believe that I ate so much food for breakfast, especially in front of Michael. I didn't know what was going on with me. The second day in a row that I've had French toast, another taste for it I suppose. Now I was nervous, because Michael's family was coming over this weekend and I wasn't sure how I was going to be accepted, especially his mother Katherine. I knew he valued her opinion more than anything. After Michael left to go to his interview, I got up from the table to go take a shower and dress in my loose v-neck and black pants. I felt like dancing to take my mind off of the anxiety of not only meeting Michael's family, but of what Mom told me on the phone last night about the fish dream. That usually meant that someone was expecting, and I already knew it wasn't me. It couldn't be me, so the only other person I thought it could be was Roxy or possibly another family friend. That was a transition in life I knew I wasn't ready for, so I did away with that idea.

I asked Ana where I could find a dance room in the house and she kindly showed me the way. Turned out that the dance room was next to the theater and I wondered to myself why I didn't notice it there before. I thanked her as I walked in the room and started stretching my legs. I also felt that I needed to be on my toes for when I start working with Janet, which I hope was soon. I was still excited about the opportunity it all felt too surreal. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I did basic plies and Pointe work with my feet. Ballet seemed to always calm my nerves, one of the more graceful styles of dance. Just when I was getting into the groove, my cell phone rang. I looked to see it was Derrick and answered.

"Hey little brother," I said.

"Kalere!" he said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, suddenly winded.

"You're sure?" he asked, "You sound exhausted."

"No," I lied. I _was_ tired all of a sudden.

"I miss you big sister," he said.

"I miss you too little brother," I said.

"So what are you up to?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing, just doing some ballet," I said.

"Where's Mike?" he asked.

"He's off doing an interview," I said.

"Did Mom scare you yesterday with her dream?" Derrick then asked.

"Not really," I said.

"That would be crazy if you were-," he started.

"Stop," I said, cutting him off.

"What?" he said.

"Just don't go there," I said.

"Go where? All I said was-," he started again.

"Derrick!" I snapped out of nowhere.

"Whoa sister," he said, "That wasn't necessary."

"I'm sorry," I said, calming down.

"It's okay," he said, "I still love you."

"Thanks," I said.

"So when do you start working with Janet?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "Won't know until Saturday."

"What's going on Saturday?" he asked.

"Michael's family coming over to Neverland," I said.

"Oh man you're meeting everyone at once?" he asked.

"I know, I'm really nervous about that," I said.

"I wouldn't worry," Derrick said.

"I'm trying not to," I said, suddenly wincing.

"Mike's pretty convicted with you," he said, "I don't know if you've noticed."

"I know he is," I said with a smile.

"Well sister, I've got some things to do at the studio," he said.

"Oh okay," I said, "I will talk to you soon."

"Yes, you will," he said, "I love you Kalere."

"I love you more," I said, then caught myself.

"How cute," he said, "You're starting to sound like him."

"Hush," I said with a laugh, "Bye little brother."

"Bye Kalere."

I hung up the phone and sat down, leaning against the mirror all curled up. Suddenly I wasn't feeling too good. All of that food wasn't sitting well in my stomach. I kept thinking about pleasant thoughts, but the more I kept diverting my mind to other things the more I felt sick. The feeling kept getting worse and I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

Michael POV

This interview was going well; Denise was asking me questions on the surface, like my past concert in Atlanta and previous tours. I was sure though that I would be asked about my personal life.

"So tell me Michael," Denise asked, "Is there a special lady in your life?"

I let out a laugh and bit your lip.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I said, being coy.

"Of course," she said, "A lot of women want to know if they still have a chance."

"Let's just say, I've been a lot happier in recent weeks," I said.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"Yes," I said, smiling.

"Who is she?" Denise asked.

"I'd like to keep that a secret," I said.

"Fine," she said.

I shifted on my side of the couch.

"So, getting back to the music," she said, "Is there another album in the works?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm getting back in the studio next week. It's time."

"What do you expect your fans to hear on the next album?" she asked.

"A lot of new found inspiration," I said, "That's all I will say."

At that point Denise turned off the tape recorder. We both stood up from the couch

"I think that's it Michael," she said, "Thank you so much for your time."

"You're welcome," I said, shaking her hand.

"If you don't mind, could we get a couple of shots for the next issue?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

Denise then took me to the photographer, who was shooting another musician for an article in another room. When he finished, we discussed ideas for the cover story and went ahead with the shoot, which was rather quick. After we were done, Norman talked with Denise while I went back into the limo with aid of security. I wanted to get back home to my baby, who I missed terribly. Norman got into the limo and we started heading back to Neverland.

"I don't think you should have mentioned about the girl," he said.

"Her name is Nadine," I said.

"Nadine," he said, "You shouldn't have mentioned her in that interview."

"Why not?" I asked, "Besides, they don't have her name."

"Given who you are Mike, the paparazzi are going to be all over this," he said.

"Aren't they already all over me?" I asked.

"You're used to it," Norman said, "But Nadine isn't. How do you think she'll handle all of that?"

I was quiet for a moment. I really didn't think about that. Perhaps I was still living in the moment of just having Nadine around. We were both quiet as the limo pulled up into Neverland. Security came up to the limo and opened the door. I moved to get out but stopped as my legs were outside the limo.

"Mike," Norman said.

I turned to look at him.

"It takes a special woman to handle the life you live," he said.

"Yeah," I said, getting out of the limo.

I shut the door behind me and turned to wave at Norman as he pulled away. Security escorted me inside and I saw Ana doing some polishing off of the mantle as she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Michael," she said.

"Hey Ana," I said.

"How was your interview?" she asked.

"It went well," I said, "Where's Nadine?"

"She's lying down in bed," she said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's not feeling too well," she said.

I went to Nadine's room to find her curled up in bed under the covers in the dark. I walked up to her and sat on the side of the bed, my hand gently rubbing her side. I started to pull the chain to turn the lamp when I heard Nadine move.

"Please don't turn the lamp on," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning close to her.

"I don't know," she said.

"No?" I said.

"I threw up all of that food," she said.

"Well, you did eat quite a bit this morning," I said with a laugh.

"I know," she said with a laugh but I could tell she was in pain.

"I'm staying with you," I said.

"I'll be fine, I just need to sleep," Nadine said.

"Well, I'm keeping you company anyway," I said, kissing her forehead.

I took off my coat and got in bed with her. She was cautious about moving too suddenly so I brought myself to her and held her close. Nadine tugged at my white undershirt gently.

"How was your interview?" she asked softly.

"It was fine," I said, "but I want you to rest right now."

"Okay," she said.

Nadine dozed off to sleep almost immediately and I couldn't help but to think about what Norman said in the limo. As soon as Nadine steps out into the world outside of Neverland, they will never leave her alone. She was worried when we were on the plane, I should have taken note. I started to worry whether my life was going to be too much for Nadine to handle.


	15. 2300 Jackson Street

_(Note: I figured I'd keep going while I had the momentum. The focus is back on Nadine. Thank you for your patience and support.)_

**Chapter 15: 2300 Jackson Street…**

Nadine POV

Saturday was here and I was so nervous right now. I peeked through the window to see a lot of Michael's family in the backyard and I was shaking like a leaf. After some contemplating I had decided on wearing a brown top, blue jeans, and my hair in a ponytail. Derrick kept sending me texts to be calm and that Michael had my back so don't worry. To help with my nausea spells, I was sucking on some peppermints that Michael had one of the housekeepers buy for me. I was meeting the Jackson family and the last thing I needed was to catch a stomach bug. I did one last check in the mirror when Michael walked in the room.

"Hey you," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Everyone is here," he said, "Ready?"

"Yes," I said.

Michael walked over to stand behind me, putting his arms around me, his hands on my stomach. There it was again, the warm and fuzzy feeling. I turned around to examine him head to toe. Blue and white shirts, black pants, penny loafers, and hair in a ponytail…I liked it. Michael smiled as he took me by the hand to lead me to the backyard where everyone was waiting to meet me. As we got closer I felt my heart racing, but I had to relax because it was making me more nauseous. I popped another peppermint in my mouth. Michael and I got outside and it was a beautiful sunny day, and we were greeted with smiles. We first started walking toward his brothers, all five of them standing together in a group: Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, and Randy…not being funny but that was a mouthful.

"There she is!" I heard Randy say.

"Easy, easy," Michael said with a laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce all of us, Mike?" Marlon asked.

"Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, and Randy, this is Nadine," Michael said, "Nadine, my brothers."

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Very beautiful," Jermaine said, kissing my hand.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, trying not to laugh. Derrick used to make comments all the time that Jermaine was the Greasy One while Michael was the Gloved One. Jermaine was definitely shiny in person.

"Hey, she's mine," Michael joked, pushing Jermaine away.

"For real Jermaine," Tito said.

"Where's Mother?" Michael asked.

"She's over by the picnic tables with Rebbie and Joseph," Marlon said.

"Okay, we'll be back," Michael said.

We started walking over toward the picnic tables, but not without Michael giving me the who's who of the Jackson family. I had heard of big families but Michael's was like wow. He showed me Tito's three sons Taj, Taryll, and TJ, who formed their own group 3T. Off by the carousel were Jermaine's seven kids, and although Michael told me all of their names, I could only remember Jermaine's namesake. Getting ready to ride one of the rollercoasters were Jackie and Marlon's kids, which totaled five. I looked at Michael and wondered how he can remember all of his nieces and nephews, because I was losing count. Finally we made it to Katherine, Rebbie, and Joseph, and I noticed Michael getting uncomfortable upon Joseph's presence. I gently squeezed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Mother," Michael said, hugging her as he stood back.

"Michael, my baby," Katherine said.

"Joseph," he then said sternly.

"Michael," Joseph said.

"A-hem," Rebbie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh goodness Rebbie, I'm sorry," Michael said with a smile, hugging her.

"You must be the girl who has stolen my baby's heart," Katherine said to me.

I blushed. I was speechless.

"Nadine, this is my mother Katherine, my sister Rebbie, and my father Joseph," Michael said.

"Very nice to meet all of you," I said.

"Please have a seat my child," Katherine said to me.

I sat at the table across from her and Rebbie, while Joseph got up to excuse himself. At that moment I felt bad for Michael, because to have a father who didn't show unconditional love was beyond me. Michael sat down next to me, his arm around my waist.

"Michael, Rebbie and I would like to talk with Nadine alone," she then said.

"Yes Mother," Michael said, getting up from the table. By then Marlon was calling him over by the Ferris wheel. When he left I felt my heart racing again, and I was fighting the urge to puke.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Nadine," Rebbie said.

"Well, I'm a dance teacher in Atlanta," I said, "I have my own studio."

"How long have you been dancing?" Katherine asked.

"Since I was little," I said with a smile.

"Ah, so it was something you always enjoyed?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

I wiped my hands on my legs because they were sweating. I was so nervous and didn't know what to expect.

"No need to be scared around us," Rebbie said.

I smiled nervously.

"She's right," Katherine said, "We are a loving family."

"Okay," I said.

Katherine and Rebbie got up from the table and both gave me a hug. I got up to hug them both, and felt a sense of relief. Katherine was a lovely woman, not one to fear at all. I turned around to see Michael walking toward me with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him.

"Tink's here," he said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Oh," Michael said with a laugh, "Janet's here."

"Oh okay," I said, smiling.

Michael grabbed my hand and we walked over by the Ferris wheel where Janet was waiting for us. She smiled upon seeing us and rushed over to hug me.

"I've been waiting to meet you!" she said to me.

"So have I!" I said. I was emotionally high all of a sudden.

Janet stepped back to take a look at me.

"Michael didn't give enough justice about your beauty," she said.

I smiled and blushed, as did Michael.

"Perhaps we could ride the Ferris wheel and talk about video ideas?" Janet suggested.

"Um, maybe not the Ferris wheel," Michael said.

"Scared of heights?" Janet asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"That's okay, we can ride the carousel," she said.

Janet and I walked over to the carousel and sat on the bench. She was so beautiful in person, I should have been saying that the media didn't do _her_ beauty justice. As the ride started, we got down to business.

"Have you choreograph before, Nadine?" Janet asked.

"With my students, yes," I said, "Not professionally, though."

"That's okay," she said.

"What is the name of the song?" I asked.

"The song is called 'If'," Janet said, "I'm looking for an edge."

"Hmm, an edge," I said.

"The album isn't out yet, but I wanted a head start on this video project," she said.

Janet reached into her bag and pulled out a CD case.

"Here is the CD of the track," she said, "How soon can you start?"

"When do you want me?" I asked.

"Can you start Monday?" she asked.

"Yes I can," I said.

"Then Monday morning at nine it is," she said.

"It's a deal," I said.

We shook on it and hugged and by then the carousel stopped. Janet and I got off and went to mingle with the rest of the family. The Jackson brothers were still congregating amongst each other while their spouses and children were scattered about, but Michael was nowhere to be found. I stayed close to Janet for the time being and suddenly, splat! A water balloon just came out of nowhere and hit me.

"Gotcha!" Michael said, coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh it's like that, babe?" I said.

"You know it's out of love," he said.

"Run Nadine!" Janet said.

Janet and I ran over to where there were more water balloons while Michael was chasing us. We grabbed a handful and started firing at Michael, but curse him for being so swift with his feet. Next thing I knew, the Jackson nieces and nephews jumped in and were on Michael's side, and Janet and I were outnumbered. We ended up getting completely drenched. After we ran out of balloons, the fight was called to an end by Katherine. Everyone was laughing at each other, and Michael started walking toward me with a rose in his hand.

"I do love you," he said softly, handing the rose to me.

"I know," I said, kissing him on the lips.

By then everyone was exhausted, and the family was ready to say goodbye. The nieces and nephews started first, and there were quite a few. Then there were the Jackson sisters sans La Toya, whom I noticed wasn't there at all today. Janet and Rebbie both hugged me and expressed how happy they were that I was with Michael, which made me happy. Janet reminded me of our meeting Monday before leaving and I was excited. Next were the Jackson men, and they gave me goodbyes first before Michael. Last, but certainly not least, was Mother Katherine. She hugged her son first and took me by the hands and pulled me to the side.

"Thank you for being in Michael's life," she said.

I smiled. Again with a woman of such grace, I didn't know what to say.

"Don't be afraid, Nadine," she said.

"No, I won't," I said.

"I already see you as part of our family," she said with a smile.

I smiled, and then suddenly started tearing up. Why am I tearing up, I thought.

Katherine turned around to see Joseph was heading out.

"I guess I should be going," she said.

"I love you Mother," Michael said.

"I love you too baby," she said.

She walked over to Joseph and they both went back through the house and to their limo waiting out front. Michael wrapped his arm around my waist as I turned my body to face him, my hands on his chest.

"That wasn't bad," he said.

"No, not at all," I said.

"It really meant a lot to me for you to meet Mother," he said, "Thank you."

"I know," I said, "I'm glad I did."

Michael kissed me and I shivered because a gust of wind went through my now wet and cold body. I turned back over to one of the tables to pick up the CD, which luckily wasn't water damaged from the balloon fight. The maintenance crew started cleaning up and Michael and I walked back into the house to get cleaned up ourselves.

* * *

Michael POV

We went in the house to clean up because we were soaking wet. Nadine went into her room to shower while I went to mine to do the same. I felt that we were at high points in life. Nadine was going to start her first choreography job and I was going to start working on my next album. Still I wondered, given who I was, could she handle being part of the limelight. I showered and got dressed in black pants and a red shirt, my hair teased. Nadine walked in my room and fell back on the bed, arms and legs stretched out. I smiled and bit my lip as I climbed on top of her, my face in her neck. She pulled me down to her and we were in our embrace.

"What did you think of my family?" I asked.

"Um, that you have a lot of family?" she answered questioningly.

I started laughing.

"Yeah, there are a few of us," I said.

"I like them though," she said.

"They love you," I said.

"Yeah," Nadine said, "Your dad is something, though."

"Joseph," I said in a low tone.

"I've read about how bad he treated you and your brothers growing up," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "He used tough love. A lot."

We were quiet for a moment. Nadine was playing with my hair while I rested my head on her chest. She then kissed the top of my head.

"Michael?" she said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I love you," she said softly.

I lifted my head and looked at her. I felt my eyes water and I smiled.

"Please don't cry," she said with a laugh, "It's making me want to cry."

"No, it's just…I've been waiting to hear you say that," I said.

I leaned closer to kiss Nadine on her lips. She kissed me back as I then ran my hands over her beautiful body, so soft and with curves. I pushed up her shirt and kissed her stomach, and Nadine shuddered. She then gently pushed me off of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not feeling good," she said.

"Still feeling nauseous?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I can get a doctor to come see you," I said.

"No, it's just a phase," she said.

"Alright," I said.

I went to lie next to Nadine as I held her gently, humming in her ear. I was still happy because she finally said that she loved me. I kissed her forehead as she went to sleep. I felt at that moment, I felt more comfortable about taking our relationship to the next level. I just had to make that moment perfect. But for now, I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Nadine POV

I woke up the next morning still feeling a bit queasy. I was on my side with Michael's arm around my waist and I realized I needed to get familiar with Janet's single for tomorrow. I pulled Michael's arm up as I got out of bed and headed for the dance room but not without grabbing the CD and some peppermints first from my room. I got into the dance room and put the CD in the stereo to just listen to the track.

_Sittin' over here  
Starin' in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and Ya don't know  
That I've been dreamin' of ya in my fantasy…_

I saw what Janet meant by wanting an edge. The song was sexually charged. I started the song over again and started moving to the beat whatever came to mind. I started swaying left to right in beat, moving my head in the same direction. As Janet's low voice kicked in I started walking toward the mirror as if I was presenting myself to an audience, stopping to pop out my hips with an expression of desire. That was it, I thought, that was a good opening to the song. I stopped when I saw Michael's reflection in the mirror.

"I like the moves," he said.

"Thanks," I said, "It's only the beginning."

"The song has a different sound compared to Rhythm Nation," he said.

I nodded in agreement. I was fighting a spell.

"Have you had breakfast?" Michael asked.

"No," I said. As sick as I felt, I was starving.

"Take a break," he said.

I turned the stereo off and walked with Michael to the dining room. Damon greeted us and asked what we wanted. Michael wanted a skillet while I was still craving French toast, which was getting ridiculous. As much as I was eating it, I might as well be turning into a piece of French toast. Damon fulfilled our requests and brought an extra plate of French toast for me.

"You never got to tell me about the interview," I said as I started eating.

"Oh," Michael said, "That's right."

"What did they ask about?" I asked.

"The usual stuff," he said, "Music, concerts, tours…"

"Yeah?" I said.

"They did ask me about you," he said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Well, they asked if there was someone in my life," he said.

"Did you tell them?" I asked.

"I did," he said, "But they don't know who you are."

"Uh, what happened with not having to share everything?" I asked.

"I know, but I was too happy I couldn't lie," he said, smiling.

I started to wince. The French toast was not sitting well again.

"Are you mad at me?" Michael asked.

"No," I lied. Actually I was slightly annoyed.

"If you are, don't be," he said, "I just was happy to have you in my life."

"I'm sure you were asked about another album," I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah I was," Michael answered with a sigh. Whenever he would sigh I knew I had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Michael said, kissing my cheek.

"So, are you getting back into the music?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting work tomorrow in the studio," he said, smiling.

"That's great," I said.

"I want you on the album," he said.

I gave Michael a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"I meant what I said about us recording together," he said, bringing up when we were in Derrick's studio.

"Like background vocals though, right?" I said.

"No, I want to hear you on a track," he said, again with that smile.

I was wincing in pain. My stomach was getting worse.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said.

I got up from the table and started walking toward one of the bathrooms until my food started coming up, then I had to run. I found a bathroom and shut the door, and I got to the toilet just in time to puke. When I was done, I had an overwhelming urge to just start crying. I kept thinking while I sobbed, what was going on with me?


	16. Put Me in a State, a State of Shock

_(Note: To my loyal readers, I am so sorry for the delay, been really busy with life. Thank you for being so patient with me. Here is Chapter 16.)_

**Chapter 16: Put Me in a State…a State of Shock**

Michael POV

It has been roughly a month and a half working in the studio, and I found getting back into what I loved to do was gratifying. I had Teddy Riley helping me on this next album, and he guaranteed that it was going to have a new sound. With all the ideas I had written down a while back, I was ready. Needless to say, I was excited. I missed spending time with Nadine though, although she was working with Janet during this time too. For a while I was getting worried about her because she was getting sick just about everyday. The nausea finally stopped not too long ago, but she was still eating a lot of French toast. At least she could keep her food down, I guess that was most important.

I woke up early Wednesday morning with Nadine lying on my chest, sleeping peacefully. We made love the night before, and it felt wonderful to feel her sweet caress. There was something in the way I looked at her lately. Even though she was already beautiful, when I looked at her now I was seeing something else, like a glow, and I loved it. I budged a little in the bed and wrapped my arms around Nadine, keeping her close to me. She woke up, her brown eyes opening slowly, and grinned upon seeing me.

"Hey baby," I said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, then buried her face in my chest. She blushed every time I would call her baby.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said, "because I'm with you."

I blushed, stroking her cheek.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said, kissing me.

"How is the video shoot with Janet going?" I asked.

"We actually start the shoot today," she said, "We were rehearsing all beforehand."

"Oh okay," I said, "Everything's okay though?"

"Yes," Nadine said, "How is the album coming along?"

"It's coming along great, I'm loving it," I said, "With all these new sounds, I think it's going to be great."

Nadine smiled at my excitement as she sat up in the bed so I could get up. We both didn't have that much time before she was getting picked up for work. We each took a shower, got dressed, and headed down for breakfast. Damon asked what I wanted to eat while he already prepared French toast for Nadine, which was her regular breakfast. I ended up having ham, eggs, and hash browns while my baby put away eight pieces of toast. Still, Nadine stayed fit somehow, maybe a little curvier than before. Perhaps it was all of the dancing. By the time we finished breakfast our limo came to the house, and Nadine had her dance bag ready by the door. I walked with her to the front door and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. I watched her get in the limo and drive away, and I turned back to go to my studio and get ready for Teddy. We were going to record "Black or White" and "Give In To Me" today, both songs that were inspired by my beloved.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was excited to be working with Janet. She was fun and so passionate about music, it was obvious she loved being a performer. When I showed her what I had for "If" the first day, Janet said it was perfect. From then on were the auditions and finally we are doing the shoot. On a personal note I was feeling better physically, no more nausea spells, but I was noticing my clothes weren't fitting me like they used to. Also, I was getting this sharp pain in my side as well as dizzy spells on occasion. On an emotional level though, I wasn't used to being followed, which was happening now since I've started working. About a week ago, Ana showed Michael and I a couple of tabloids with pictures of us, the headliner suggesting a new relationship (which wasn't so new) and the possible "baby bump" (which we both thought was funny). I did however understand that the whole paparazzi blitz was part of being with Michael, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be strong enough later down the road. The tabloids can get a bit rough and can say some pretty mean things.

I got to the warehouse where the "If' video was being shot, and Janet was already there in her outfit and makeup done as well as the dancers we finally picked, warming up and joking with each other. I set my dance bag by the chair that was set for me and joined the group. Janet smiled upon seeing me and hugged me.

"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I said, "Looking forward to filming this thing now."

"Tell me about it," she said, laughing.

"Alright ladies and gents," I said, calling the rest of the group, "This is it."

The group started clapping and got up from the floor. What I really liked about the dancers were their passion to do what they loved and how serious (yet fun) they were doing it. Dominic, the director, came up to us and we were ready to shoot. I sat down in my chair, sitting next to the director. The audio director cued the track and there were several cameras capturing different angles, so the choreography could be seen all around. I was moving my head and tapping my foot to the beat, watching every step and hip sway as Janet and the group were moving toward the camera. Because of the song's sexual overtone, I had mentioned to the group how important showing the expression of lust and desire was for this video. So far I was impressed and in some strange way, turned on. At least I knew what we had been working on was giving the intended response. I continued watching when I felt that sharp pain again in my side, and it stung a bit more than usual. I touched the spot with hand and held it there until it subsided, and then I was cautious with how I moved around. By then Dominic had called cut right before the major dance scene in the interlude.

"Nadine," Dominic said, "We need some guidance for this part."

"Sure," I said, getting up from my chair. I was trying to not show I was in pain as I walked to the platform.

"Now did we want for the dancers to come toward each other with the arm movements?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," I said as I proceeded to demonstrate. I had Janet stand at the other end so we could meet at the middle. We did the segment, but when we met at the middle I suddenly winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked, holding me by the arm.

"Yeah," I lied, "Just a pang that's all."

"You've had those for a while," she said, "You should go see a doctor."

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

Janet helped me walk back over to my chair and went back to the platform. Dominic understood the concept for the sequence and resumed filming. As I watched I started to feel dizzy, and with the lights flashing to different colors was making it worse. I got up to step out and get a limo to come pick me up when I felt weak and everything went dark…

* * *

Michael POV

Everything was coming out beautifully. Teddy and I had been in the studio three hours working on songs for the album and I couldn't be happier. We had just recorded "Black or White" and the music for "Give in to Me."

"Hey Mike, let's do a playback on these two tracks," Teddy said to me.

"Sure thing," I said.

We listened to "Black or White" first, and we were both digging into the song's riff. Teddy slapped me five on a song well done and was sure that it would be a hit. Although having a song in the top ten would be grand, having the song's message (especially this song) was more important. I felt that it wouldn't do justice otherwise. I was feeling the beat as we went on to "Give in to Me," which only had the music and the chorus. The verses were still in development. I had my hands together, contemplating of what could fill in the blanks. Teddy noticed I was in deep thought.

"We'll get the lyrics," he said, "Right now we got the sound."

"Yeah," I said.

Teddy turned off the music and leaned back in his chair and gave me an inquisitive smile. I saw where this was going, and honestly I had nothing to hide.

"So…," Teddy trailed off.

"So…what?" I asked with a smile.

"I read your interview in Music On Beat a while back," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I said, being coy.

"Now don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Teddy said with a laugh.

I smiled and bit my lip.

"Her name's Nadine," I said.

"Are the two of you serious?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I have to say that we are," I said.

"So should I be hearing about a possible engagement soon?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, "but it's up to her."

"I see," he said with a smile, "I've seen pictures of you two. She's beautiful."

"Nadine's more than that," I said, "She's perfect…in my eyes, anyway."

"Congrats," Teddy said, "I best get an invite to the wedding."

Teddy and I started to resume work on "Give in to Me" when my cell phone started ringing and saw it was Janet.

"Hey Tink," I said.

"Michael," Janet said. Whenever Janet didn't say Peter in response, I knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You need to come to the hospital," she said, "Nadine passed out."

"What? What happened?" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know, the doctor is seeing her right now," she said, "You need to get here."

"I'll be right there," I said.

"What's up?" Teddy asked.

"Nadine's at the hospital," I said, "I need to be with her."

"Yeah, that's cool," he said, "Do what you got to do."

"Thanks," I said.

Teddy and I rushed outside to get into our respective vehicles, and as Teddy went on his way, I was on my way to be with my baby. So many thoughts were running through my mind. What if she was hurt? I was trying to stay calm but inside I was going crazy. After roughly twenty minutes I made it to the emergency room and met up with Janet, who was worried beyond belief.

"Janet," I said, "How's Nadine?"

"Not sure yet," she said, "The doctor is still doing tests."

"What happened?" I had asked again.

"I don't know, Michael," she said, "We were filming and I looked over to find her on the floor."

Janet and I sat down in the waiting room, and I was shaking and tapping my foot. Janet was telling me I needed to stay calm, even though we were both scared.

* * *

Nadine POV

I woke up and found myself in a hospital bed and my head was killing me. I don't remember much of what happened, but I had a feeling I must have fell. I was still a little dizzy, though. Then the doctor walked into the room and brought in yet another machine. Damn, it couldn't have been that bad.

"Miss Nadine?" the doctor said.

"Yeah," I said groggily.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he said.

"I think I was getting up and just fell," I said, "I had gotten really dizzy."

"Well, we got all of your test results back, and everything is fine," he said.

"Well that's good," I said with a smile.

"And…the baby's fine too," he said.

"Whoa, wait…I'm not pregnant," I said.

"According to your test results, yes you are," the doctor said.

"I don't believe it," I said. There was no way I could be pregnant.

"Did you notice any signs, like nausea, dizziness, any kind of pain in the side or lower back?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, but I thought…," I started.

"Any missed cycles? Weight gain?" he asked.

I had to think. I really don't recall having my cycle for at least two months. Oh no.

"I brought the sonogram monitor so you could see for yourself," he said.

The doctor proceeded to lift my shirt and put this clear goo over my stomach, which was super cold. He went to turn the machine on and placed the transducer on my stomach and started moving it around until there was an image on the screen.

"See, there is the baby's head," he said with a smile.

I looked at the screen in disbelief and wanted to cry. There really was a baby growing inside of me.

"Looks like you're about 10-12 weeks along," he said, "Congratulations!"

I was speechless as I stared at the screen. The baby looked so small.

"Do you have any idea of when you might have conceived?" the doctor asked.

"To be honest, no," I said. Michael and I never took any kind of precautions, and I was surprised I hadn't conceived prior to now.

"Well like I said, you're looking about 10-12 weeks right now, so I'm thinking you're most likely to be due in early spring," he said.

"Okay," I said. What else could I say?

"In the meantime, you need to take it easy from the dancing," he said, "I was told you dance?"

"That is correct," I said.

The doctor turned the machine off and took a towel to wipe the goo from off my stomach and throw away his gloves.

"Is anyone here to come take you home?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, they should be in the waiting room," I said, sitting up from the bed and pulling down my shirt.

"Alright," he said, "Take it easy and again, congratulations."

"Thanks," I said.

The doctor left the room, and I sat on the bed preparing to get up when Michael and Janet came in, Michael coming to my rescue.

"Are you okay?" he asked, all worried.

"I'm fine," I said, kissing him.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He said it was exhaustion, I needed to take it easy," I lied. Well, a half-truth. Either way, I couldn't tell him the news.

"So I get to baby you!" Michael said with a smile.

"What?" I said as I jumped. The word "baby" still freaked me out.

"I get to pamper you, like I always do," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh," I said with a smile.

"You scared us for a minute," Janet said.

"Janet, I'm so sorry," I said, turning to her. I felt really bad for putting a delay in the video shoot.

"No, the video's coming out like it should," she said, "You helped me when I needed it. Don't be sorry."

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on, let's get you home," Michael said.

Michael, Janet, and I went to leave the hospital with Michael holding me up as I was still weak in the knees. Michael and Janet made sure I got into the limo safely before they said goodbyes and to keep the video crew updated about my status. I leaned against the window still in shock. I was going to be a mom, and what worried me more was the fact I wasn't having just anyone's baby, I was having Michael's child. With the paparazzi constantly around, I could only hide this for so long. After seeing Michael and Janet hug each other goodbye, Michael got in the limo and held me close as we headed for home.


	17. Can You Feel It?

_Note: I'm noticing that there are some minor continuity errors, but I'm trying to stay within the proper time frame. This chapter is short. Once again, I thank all of you for the support._

**Chapter 17: Can You Feel It?**

Nadine POV

I woke up rather late on Thursday morning and I still couldn't believe it. Part of me was still hoping that yesterday wasn't for real, the doctor showing me the baby that was growing inside of me. I had my hand on my stomach and looked down to see there was a bump forming, a small one but still. I guess I never took the time to really look, but then again pregnancy never crossed my mind. If I was roughly three months, then that would have meant that Michael and I conceived back in Atlanta, the first time we made love. I turned over to find Michael had already out of bed and gone to his studio. I sat up, still touching my belly, and reached for my cell phone to call home. I dialed Mom's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kalere!" she said.

"Hi Mom," I said, "How is everyone?"

"We are fine my love," she said, "and you?"

"I'm okay," I said, my voice slightly shaking. I was getting nervous about telling her.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," I said, hoping to lead into the point.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Um, how does 'Nana' sound to you?" I asked.

"Well…," she started, and then she gasped, "Kalere! Are you…?"

"Yes," I said, "I am."

"How far along? I know Michael's happy about the news!" she said.

"About three months, and Michael doesn't know," I told her.

"Why not?" Mom asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I just…"

"Michael needs to know," she said, "The baby's also his as well as yours."

I was quiet on the phone.

"Kalere," Mom said.

"I'm here," I said, "Let me go tell him. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Mom said, "I want to see you soon."

"I want to see you too," I said with a laugh, "I love you. Bye."

"I love you too," she said, "Bye."

I hung the phone and got out of bed to find Michael. I walked to his studio and found him sitting down in a chair and making sounds through his mouth while playing with the mixer. I tapped on the window and he looked up at me with a smile as he signaled for me to come in. Michael got up to hug and kiss me, then had me to sit on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his hand on my thigh.

"Better," I said, "How is the album coming?"

"Great," he said with a smile, "Actually, I was hoping to have you for this next record."

"Oh?" I said, "What's the song?"

Michael had a sly smile.

"In the closet," he said.

"Hmm, I wonder where that idea came from," I said.

Michael bit his lip and kissed me, moving his hand to touch my stomach but I stopped him by holding his hand.

"Michael, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said.

I got up from his lap and took a step back. I was shaking.

"I wasn't truly honest with you yesterday," I said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"The doctor didn't say it was exhaustion," I said.

Michael got up from his chair and held me with worry all over his face.

"Nadine, you're scaring me," he said, "What did he say?"

I looked at him nervously.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

At that moment Michael's face went from being worried to excited.

"We're having a baby?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head yes. Michael kissed me passionately and looked down at my stomach. Although I was wearing one of my v-necks, the bump was there, and it made Michael smile even more. Suddenly, seeing him happy about becoming a father made me more happy (and perhaps more comfortable) about my impending motherhood. He lifted my shirt and kissed our growing baby, and the warm feeling gave me butterflies.

* * *

Michael POV

I was so happy. Nadine was pregnant with our first child, and I already couldn't wait. I wanted to cry when I saw the bump, it was becoming more real for us, the life I wanted for us. All that was left was the marriage proposal, which I was still working on how to make that special. I still wanted to marry Nadine. I brought Nadine back to sitting on my lap and I couldn't stop touching and kissing the bump. Nadine further explained that we were about three months and the due date was in the spring, which in my mind meant we made our baby the night we celebrated the talent show. I was truly the happiest man right now.

"So, do Mom and Derrick know?" I asked.

"Mom knows," Nadine said, "I haven't told Derrick."

"I'm sure she will tell him," I said.

"Yeah," she said, looking at her bump.

"Nadine, you have no idea how happy I am," I said.

"I can tell," she said.

"No, I can't put it to words," I said, "Thank you." I kissed her bump again.

Nadine reached over at the notepad I had sitting on the mixer and looked over at the lyrics for "In The Closet."

"Song's got a bit of fire," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You want me on this track?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I need a woman who can speak seductively, and maybe moan a little…"

Nadine looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I've heard you moan before," I said with a sly smile.

Nadine blushed.

"Isn't that what got us here?" she asked, touching her stomach.

"Touché," I said with a laugh.

Nadine looked over at the notepad again.

"Touch me there, make your move, set me free…," she said.

"Perfect," I said. It was turning me on.

Nadine got up from my lap to stretch. I went ahead to turn everything off.

"You're done?" she asked.

"Yes, for now," I said, getting up from my chair.

I walked with Nadine out of the studio and went to the dining room where Damon was anticipating our arrival. I pulled Nadine's chair out for her and went to sit down.

"Hi Michael," Damon said, "Nadine."

"Hey Damon," I said.

"Hi," Nadine said.

"What would you like for lunch?" Damon asked.

"Turkey and cheese on wheat for me," I said.

"Sure," Damon said, "and you Nadine?"

"I'll have the same, but on French toast," she said.

Damon looked at her and then at me strangely. I smiled, trying hard not to laugh. Nadine was taking her French toast craving up a notch. Damon took our requests and went into the kitchen. I looked over at Nadine and held her hand. My mind was already fast forwarding to the day our family would be complete, and by then I hoped for Nadine to say I do so we could live happily ever after. I loved her so much.

* * *

Nadine POV

I actually was starting to feel glad that I was having a baby. I guess initially I was upset about it because I was getting my big break working for Janet and then finding out I was knocked up. So my dream is on hold, but for a good cause. Michael couldn't stop smiling and touching my bump from the moment I told him the news, and I could tell he was ready to spoil our baby rotten. He was going to be a great father, I just knew it. Damon had come back with our lunch and left, so it was just me and my love enjoying each other's company. I guess now we should take advantage of this time while we can, at least until the spring. I was pouring syrup onto my sandwich while Michael stared at me as though I was crazy, but with a smile.

"What?" I said.

"Does that even taste good?" he asked, laughing.

"Let's find out." I picked up the sticky concoction and took a bite. It was actually good.

"Wow," he said in astonishment.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "Do you plan on telling your family?"

"Of course," he said, smiling.

I smiled and blushed as I continued eating. Michael placed his hand on my thigh and I felt a jolt, but then he moved up to my stomach and held it there. I knew he was holding it there to feel for kicking, but it was too early. Michael then got out of his chair and kneeled next to me, his hand still on my bump, and kissed it once more.

"I love you," he whispered to my bump, "I can't wait to meet you, cherish you…"

"…and spoil you," I said with a laugh.

"Darn right," Michael said.

I laughed at his comment. Michael never liked to curse.

"I want to make sure you have everything you need to be comfortable," Michael said.

"Michael, I'm fine," I said.

"Right now you are," he said, "I want you to have a smooth pregnancy is all."

I smiled at him. He was already in Daddy mode.

Michael got up and sat down in the chair as we continued eating lunch. I finished my turkey and cheese French toast sandwich and thought it was the best thing I had ever tasted, while Michael thought it was disgusting. We got up from the table and went to his room to lie down and cuddle. I was getting sleepy as Michael ran his fingers in my hair and hummed in my ear.

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine was falling asleep as I was humming to her and touching her hair. I turned over to see my phone had lit up for a text message. I grabbed my phone and saw it was from Derrick.

"I hear I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yes," I answered back with a smiley face.

"How is Kalere?" he asked.

"She's fine. Sleeping right now," I said.

"So have you proposed?" he asked.

"Not yet. I want to," I answered.

"Remember I get to know first," he said.

"I remember," I said.

"Okay. Talk to you later," he said.

"Okay. Bye."

I looked over at Nadine, who was lying on her back and knocked out cold. I turned to my side and watched her sleep, smiling at her and our little one growing inside of her. I gently pushed up her shirt and kissed her belly again, stroking it softly with my fingers. I was already in love with our baby, and it was a dream come true that Nadine was having my child. I leaned back against Nadine and held her as I dozed off to sleep.


	18. Whatever Happens

_Note: I think I'm getting my drive back to updating this story. The primary focus is on Nadine and her growing relationship with her baby. Some stuff is about to hit the fan. Thank you for the support. Here is Chapter 18._

**Chapter 18: Whatever Happens…**

Nadine POV (Three months later)

So not too long after I told Michael I was pregnant, the whole world had found out. Turned out the doctor from the hospital was paid to tell the tabloids what he knew, which I thought was a bit hurtful and in poor taste. The paparazzi followed us wherever we went and the focus was on my belly, which I couldn't hide anymore because it was getting big. I was right at six months now and was embracing the changes pregnancy was doing to my body. I will admit, at first it freaked me out that everything was getting bigger because I was so used to my slender frame. Michael seemed to like the changes made at my chest the most, which had grew a cup size. Most importantly, we were going to have a girl! Michael already started turning one of the extra bedrooms into a nursery and buying almost anything pink for the room. I couldn't wait to dress our daughter up in cute dresses and bows for her hair. We were in bed on Friday afternoon, Michael lying on his side while I was leaning against the headboard, thinking of possible baby names.

"Denise?" Michael said.

"Eh, maybe," I said with a smile as I rubbed my belly. She was kicking. I remember crying the moment I was able to feel her move inside me. It further confirmed that it wasn't about me anymore.

"Is she kicking?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said.

Michael placed his hand on my belly to feel our daughter move around, and his eyes began to water.

"Our baby," he said.

I placed my hand over his and smiled at him, although I wanted to cry too. Pregnancy definitely had made me more sensitive. Michael then leaned toward my belly.

"Hi, it's Daddy," he said, "We're trying to find a name for you."

"And it's proving to be difficult," I said.

"How about Rosa Linda?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Rosa Linda…like the restaurant?" I asked.

"Yeah, just broken into two words," he said.

"Hmm no," I said. I didn't want our daughter named after the restaurant that led to her conception. What on earth was he thinking?

Michael then was close to my belly again.

"I think Mommy's the one being difficult," he whispered.

"Hush," I said, flicking his head. Michael giggled and kissed my belly. We were both quiet for a while, just watching and feeling our daughter move around when the name suddenly came to me.

"Seferah," I said, "Seferah Denise."

"Seferah Denise Jackson," Michael said the full name, "I like it."

I sat up from off the headboard with both hands on my belly and looked down.

"Seferah," I said to my baby sweetly and then looked at Michael, "Or Sefra for short."

Michael smiled and kissed my belly again. I should have some lip imprints from him kissing it so much.

"Mommy and I love you very much, Sefra," he whispered. He then looked up and moved to sit next to me.

"Thank you for giving me God's most precious gift," he said, "I love you."

"I love you," I said, kissing him. Michael started to touch my face and kiss my lips and neck while moving to touch my (now) fuller chest. He stopped when he realized that he couldn't go on like he usually would. Sefra was in the way.

"It'll be a while before we can do that again," I said with a laugh.

"Oh darn," Michael said with a coy smile.

"Just a few more months," I said, rubbing my belly. Take all the time you need Sefra, I thought. As much I couldn't wait to hold her, I was scared about giving birth. Michael started to get out of bed, grabbing his cell phone.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going to the studio for a little bit," he said, "I'll be back."

"Okay," I said.

Michael leaned over to kiss me and Sefra as he left the room. I continued to sit there feeling Sefra (oh how great it was to finally name her) move around. It was the best feeling in the world. Then my cell phone started ringing. I reached for the phone to see it was Roxy, and I knew it was to probably tell me how I was a horrible friend to not tell her that Michael and I were together. I don't even want to imagine her reaction upon learning (like the rest of the world) that we were having a baby. If she were to see me right now, she would probably spit fire. It kept ringing until finally I answered the phone.

"Hey," I said.

"How dare you," Roxy said angrily.

"How dare I what?" I asked playing stupid.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said, "I had to find out on the news that my best friend is not only seeing Michael Jackson, but is having his baby too!"

"I sense hostility in your voice, Roxy," I said. I felt like yanking her chain.

"Some best friend," she then said, "What else did you leave out?"

"Hmm, well if you must know," I then said with a tinge of attitude, "Michael was living with me back in Atlanta and I took sabbatical to be with him."

"You bitch," she said coldly.

"Are you really mad at me, Roxy?" I then asked.

"What do you think?" she said.

"Are you mad at me for withholding the truth, or are you mad because you're not the one with Michael and having his baby?"

I heard silence and looked at my phone to see Roxy had hung up. I really couldn't believe she was at that level of anger, over a man. Sure, I wasn't upfront with her about it, but still. I tossed my phone on the bed and let out a sigh. I needed to stay calm because I didn't want any negativity getting to my baby, but I couldn't believe what just transpired. My best friend of twelve years was gone for sure. I needed something to soothe and relax me right now.

"Sefra, how would you like a bubble bath?" I asked, looking and rubbing at my belly. Sefra kicked like crazy.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said.

* * *

Michael POV

I had special surprise for Nadine. The holidays were coming up and I knew how much she missed her family back home, so I was planning with Derrick for him and Mom to come over to Neverland. Plus, it had been five months or so since she's seen her family, and I wouldn't want to be away from the people I love for so long. I hoped that while they were here I could get Lillian's blessing for Nadine's hand in marriage. I went into the studio because I had a hit of inspiration to write a lullaby for our daughter Seferah Denise, who was due in just a few months. I really liked the name we ended up picking (or Nadine did rather), it was exotic. I was sitting in the studio, nodding my head as I played with the keyboard when my phone rang, and it was Derrick.

"Hey Mike!" he said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, things are good here," he said, "How are you?"

"I'm great," I said, "Nadine's doing great."

"Have you two found a name for my niece?" Derrick asked.

"Seferah Denise," I said, "Or Sefra for short."

"I like that," he said, "I bet my sister picked that one."

"Actually, we both did," I said. I realized that I did come up with her middle name.

"How does Kalere look? It's gonna be weird seeing her prego," he asked.

"She's glowing," I said with a smile, "and she's enjoying it."

"So, what's going with the album project?" Derrick asked.

"It's good, almost about done," I said, "I still need Nadine for one of the tracks."

"Do I get to hear a sample when I visit?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Nice," he said, "How are we doing this visit?" he then asked.

By then Nadine walked into the studio and was standing at the door.

"We'll have to talk about that another time," I said to Derrick.

"Kalere's in the room?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, we'll talk later man."

"Alright," I said, "Bye."

Nadine opened the door and sat in the chair next to me. Her hair was wet and wavy, and she had that lavender smell that I loved so much.

"You smell wonderful," I said.

"Sefra wanted a bubble bath," she said.

"She did?" I said.

"Well, I did," she said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Roxy and I got into a fight," she said.

"About…?" I asked.

"Us," she said, "I told her she was mad because she wasn't the one with you."

"Whoa," I said.

"Yeah, and she hung up on me," she said.

"How do you feel?" I asked, "She's your best friend."

"Was my best friend," Nadine said, "I'm sure it's no more."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, don't be," she said, "What are you doing?"

"Working on a song for Sefra," I said, then leaning over to her belly, "So I can sing it to her every night." I touched her belly with both hands and planted a gentle kiss.

Nadine smiled as she looked at me talking to Sefra, her fingers playing with my teased hair. It was amazing to watch her transform in the past several months. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who was nervous around me backstage, and now she was going to be the mother of my child. I leaned back in my chair and started playing with the keyboard again. Nadine let out a few soft notes while feeling Sefra move around, and I smiled at the mother-daughter moment she was having.

"I love you Sefra," Nadine said almost singingly as she cradled her belly.

"I wish it was already spring," I said, smiling.

Nadine let out a chuckle.

"I'm in no rush," she said, "Sefra's worth the wait."

"You like being pregnant, don't you?" I asked, still smiling.

"Love it," she said, "It's like I get to feel this closeness to her, it's hard to explain."

I looked at Nadine. Her glow was beautiful.

"I never thought it would happen this way," she said, "starting a family, that is."

I got up from my chair and helped Nadine get up from hers, and held her.

"I think that's the beauty about love," I said, kissing her, "and I love you."

"I love you too, Michael," she said, then looked quickly over at the keyboard, "I don't want to keep you from writing your song."

"Okay," I said, "I won't take long."

"Take the time you need," she said, kissing my cheek.

Nadine turned to leave the studio and I was alone again. I got back to working on the keyboard as well as get in sync to my inspiration.

* * *

Nadine POV (The next morning)

I was up before Michael, who was on his side still asleep. He stayed in the studio most of the night and just got into bed not too long ago. I got out of bed to go to my room and started looking into the drawers. I had brought the family album from home for when I was feeling homesick, which was often. I loved being in California, but I really missed life in Atlanta: Mom, Derrick, my studio, and my dance kids. Derrick had told me that my students went crazy when they heard their teacher was Michael Jackson's girlfriend. Jacob had gone to dance camp and back, and from I was told he didn't want to have anyone else teaching him dance but me, which both touched and broke my heart. I was able to call Jacob and convince him to study with a friend of mine from college, who was starting her own studio. I didn't want him to stop dancing, he just had too much potential. I found the family album and grabbed a blanket to go outside and sit on the grass, just me and my baby. I enjoyed talking to my daughter about the little things and feeling her movements in response. It was all feeling like second nature to me, becoming a mother. Today I wanted to talk to her about the family she was going to meet. I found a spot under a tree, squatted down, and started opening the book.

"You have so many people waiting for you to get here," I said to my baby. I started flipping through the pages, while keeping one hand on my belly.

"Uncle Derrick," I said, looking at a picture of us when we were little, "He's excited to be having a niece. He wants to get you into music, but only if you want to." I started smiling at some of the pictures because of our silly faces and poses.

Sefra kicked gently. I tend to think that her movements were her way of saying "Yes" or "Okay."

I turned the page to Mom and my stepfather, whom I always considered to be Dad.

"Your grandmother is one of the most beautiful and loving women you'll ever meet and love," I said, "She knew I was having you before I did, and she's ready to spoil you too."

Sefra kicked again.

"I wish your grandfather was still here to meet you," I said with a tinge of sadness. There were moments where his death still made me sad, because I had so much love and respect for him.

Sefra kicked once. It was as though she felt my sadness and understood.

"Now your Daddy's family is really big," I said, closing the book, "You have five uncles, three aunts, and a million cousins. All of them love music too."

Sefra started moving like crazy. I could tell she was happy. I then wanted to save the best for last.

"You're one lucky girl, Sefra," I said, "You have the most famous man in the world as your Daddy, and he already loves you to death."

She kept moving like crazy. Already a Daddy's girl, I thought with a smile.

"Seferah Denise Jackson," I said with both hands on my belly. Michael and I did well coming up with her name. I looked over at the house to see Michael walking toward me. I was grateful of his timing, because I was going to need help getting up from the ground. As Sefra was getting bigger inside me I was finding it more and more difficult to sit down and stand up.

"Hi sleepy head," I said.

"Hey baby," Michael said with a smile, and then gave a yawn.

"I was telling Sefra about her family," I said, looking at my belly, "Isn't that right?"

Michael laughed as he sat down next to me and gave me a kiss.

"And you have a lot of family, sweetie," Michael said as he kissed my belly. Sefra started kicking crazy.

"She knows when her Daddy's around," I said, smiling.

Michael smiled.

"Have you had something to eat?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, I think we should eat," he said, "especially you. You're eating for two."

"Michael, you worry too much," I said.

"No, just being a concerned Dad-to-be," he said, smiling.

I leaned over to kiss him.

"There's something I need to say," I said.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"I know you've thanked me for going to have Sefra," I said, "but it means so much to me that she is going to have you for a father. Thank you."

Michael looked at me with a smile and tears in his eyes, his hands cupping my face. I started getting the waterworks too. Damn you pregnancy hormones.

"That was beautiful," he said, kissing me.

Michael got up from the ground as I stretched my hands out for him to pull me up. After he pulled me to my feet and grabbed the blanket and photo album, Michael and I went back inside to have breakfast.


	19. Just Another Part of Me

_(Note: To my readers, you all are the spark that keeps me going and for that I thank you.. Here is Chapter 19.)_

**Chapter 19: Just Another Part of Me**

Michael POV (One month later)

It was another day in the studio on Wednesday morning. Teddy and I were going over "In the closet" and were ready for Nadine to make her debut on the album. We had been putting it off for the longest but it was time to get this on the record. She was a little apprehensive about recording the track in general as well as in her condition, worrying that our daughter would get the wrong idea about her parents. Already a protective mom, I thought. After some convincing, I was able to get her in the studio today. Teddy and I were sitting over by the mixer when Nadine came to the door wearing a white top and black leggings, her hair down to her shoulders. She was at seven month mark, and I couldn't help but smile knowing that we were closer to having our little family. I got up from my chair to let Nadine in.

"Hey baby," I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Hi," she said with a smile, touching her belly.

I took her by the hand over to Teddy, who stood up from his seat.

"Nadine, this is Teddy," I said, "Teddy, the love of my life, Nadine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nadine," Teddy said, "How are you feeling?"

"Likewise," she said, "and I feel wonderful."

"Well, you look wonderful," he said, "Seferah, right?"

"Yes," Nadine said, cradling her belly. I loved when she would do that, because I felt it showed a true essence of a mother and her unborn child.

"So," Teddy said, "Ready to record this thing?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Nadine said, looking at me.

"Alright, then let's get to work, shall we?" he said.

I went with Nadine into the recording booth and had a chair ready for her to sit down. I gave her the headphones and the lyrics sitting on a music stand, the microphone sitting above it. I stood next to her with my own microphone and stand, putting on the headphones. I looked over at my baby with a smile and bit my lip while she blushed and turned the other way to keep from giggling.

"Okay lovebirds, are you two ready?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," I said. Nadine nodded her head.

"Nadine, you start off the song with the intro very softly," he said, "You're telling Michael you can no longer hold yourself back."

"Okay," Nadine said. She looked over at me with a smirk and I was getting turned on.

Teddy started playing the track, and Nadine started reading the sheet in a seductive whisper that was getting me bothered. For someone who was worried about doing the track she was a natural. She added a sigh here and there for effect, and I looked over to Teddy who nodded his head in agreement. Then it came for me to do the verse and I started doing moves as I sang while Nadine felt the beat and watched in awe. Honestly, I had to start moving to take my mind off what Nadine was doing to me in the song. It drove me crazy when she talked all seductive and wanting. By the time she had to say "'Cause if it's aching, you have to rub it," I looked at her with a bit lip. In that split moment I had wished she wasn't pregnant just so I could just make love to her right now. I was getting that hot, and her saying it with a moan was driving me wild. Nadine was enjoying the moment like I hoped she would, which then made me happy. Then song was fading out with my adlibs, ending with the closing door effect. Teddy nodded his head and smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"That was fun," Nadine said, taking off the headphones and setting them on the stand.

"You were wonderful," I said, kissing her passionately. I had to show her what she was doing to me. Nadine moved her head back, eyes closed, and had to catch her breath.

"Thank you," she said, almost in a whisper.

Teddy motioned for us to come in with the mixer. I helped Nadine out of her chair and we walked in to be with Teddy.

"That sounded hot," he said.

"Yeah it did," I said. In more ways than one, I thought.

Teddy went and played the song back for us. Nadine blushed and covered her mouth when she heard herself. I kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her belly. Sefra was kicking up a storm. She must have thought Mommy did well too.

"Is this your first time recording Nadine?" Teddy asked.

"Uh, for an actual project yes," she said, "I've done a couple of demos in my brother's studio in Atlanta."

"Oh okay," he said, "It still sounded great."

"Thank you," Nadine said.

After we listened to the song, we all agreed that it was perfect, which was a first for me. I was a perfectionist when it came to my music. Nadine then had to excuse herself to the bathroom, which meant that our baby was pressing against her bladder like a toy. I kissed her goodbye and she shook Teddy's hand as she left the studio. I sat down in one of the chairs with Teddy, who looked at me with a huge grin.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are adorable," he said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"So when are you proposing?" he then asked.

"Soon," I said, "I want to get her mother's blessing."

"When will that be?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Nadine's mom and brother are coming to visit in a couple of weeks," I said, "I'm surprising her because she hasn't seen them since coming out here."

"That's great," he said, "I hope you get her blessing."

"Me too," I said, "I'm crazy about Nadine."

Teddy and I started going over other material for the album. I had been spending several nights writing material in the past several weeks. Even if all of the songs weren't going to make it on the album, I wanted everything I was feeling to come out.

* * *

Nadine POV

I had to run (well waddle) to the nearest bathroom. Sefra kept kicking my bladder while Michael and I were recording and now I had to pee. I remember the doctor telling me that this was to be expected as I was now in the third trimester. I couldn't believe it, in two more months I was going to have my little girl and officially be known as Mom. I just wished that my mom was here to help me in making the transition. It just wasn't one I could do alone. After I took care of business, I headed toward the dining room and sat down. I was having another French toast craving. Since finding out I was pregnant the turkey and cheese French toast sandwich had become my favorite. Damon walked in from the kitchen with my sandwich already prepared with a bottle of syrup and a glass of orange juice. He smiled saying that he already knew what I wanted and didn't miss a beat. I thanked him as he went back into the kitchen and began eating. I actually had fun recording the song, and inside it was giving me a thrill seeing Michael having to contain his urges. If he only knew, I missed being able to make love until morning just as much as he did. In a couple more months (maybe longer), we could do that again. While I was eating, Ana walked up to me with the phone in her hand.

"Hi Ana," I greeted.

"Hi Nadine," she said, "Janet's on the phone for you."

"Okay, thank you," I said, taking the phone. Ana turned around and walked away.

"Hey Janet," I said.

"Hey baby mama!" Janet said happily, "How are you and my niece?"

"We're fine," I said, rubbing my belly, "What's up?"

"I have some great news," she said.

"Oh really? What is it?" I asked.

"'If' got nominated for Best Female Video in the upcoming VMAs!" she said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"That is awesome!" I said. I was ecstatic. My first choreography project got nominated!

"I really want you to be there," Janet said.

"I'd love to," I said, "When is the award ceremony?"

"It's in two months," she said.

"Uh," I said, looking down at my belly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Seferah's due in two months," I said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh it's that soon?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow," she said.

"I know, I can't believe it either," I said.

"So there's going to be a baby shower, right?" she asked.

"Um," I said.

"You are having a baby shower, right?" she asked again.

"I hadn't planned on it?" I said questioningly.

"Oh no that's unacceptable," Janet said, "You're having one and that's final!"

"Okay, if you insist," I said with a smile.

"Yay!" she said, "I'm excited!"

"Yay!" I said.

"Okay, I'll let you go," she said, "I wanted to tell you about the nomination. Now I get to plan your baby shower! I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Janet," I said, "Bye."

I hung up the phone and finished my sandwich, which had gotten a little soggy but I didn't care. I was hungry. After leaving the table, I went to Michael's room (more like our room now) and sat in the bed leaning against the headboard. I looked down at my belly and cradled it, feeling my baby girl move around. She was growing fast. As I cradled Sefra my mind flashed back to that morning in Atlanta when Michael and I were in the playground talking about having kids. I let out a chuckle when I remembered saying I wasn't ready for kids, that I wasn't ready for motherhood, and now look at me. I looked at my pregnant belly through the mirror and couldn't stop smiling. I was going to have a baby. Better yet, Michael and I were going to have a baby. I kept rubbing my belly when I looked over at my cell phone. I had felt the need to call Roxy. It kept bugging me how we ended on bad terms and I wanted to make up. I picked up the phone and called her number, only for it to go to her voicemail. I hung up and set the phone next to me, leaning back on the headboard. I heaved a sigh and started crying. I missed my best friend.

* * *

Michael POV (Two weeks later)

The house was all decorated in anything and everything Christmas: the tree, the lights, stockings, and presents. I wanted to cheer Nadine up because this was going to be the first Christmas she was spending without her family, or so she thought. Mom and Derrick were flying in today and I was having security go to pick them up while I kept Nadine preoccupied in the amusement park. I held her hand while we walked around petting the animals and take in the breeze. She still didn't like to hold Muscles though, which made me laugh a little bit. We sat at one of the picnic tables so Nadine could rest her back and her feet, which were getting swollen as time was getting closer to have Seferah. She was trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I already had an idea.

"Just missing my family," she said.

"It's hard to be away from them, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a sigh. There was something else bothering her.

"That's not the only thing," I said to her.

"No," she said.

"Talk to me baby," I said, turning her face gently with my hand.

"I tried calling Roxy to make up," Nadine said, "She's been ignoring my calls."

"Maybe she still needs more time," I said.

"Maybe," she said.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. As Nadine turned the other way I took it out and saw Derrick had texted me.

"We are here! Where is she?"

I replied back that we were on our way. Nadine turned back to look at me, rubbing her belly.

"Want to go back inside?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

I helped her get up from the picnic table and started heading back into the house. I kept rubbing her back as we walked since it was giving her pain. We turned the corner and Lillian and Derrick were sitting in the living room.

"Kalere!" Lillian shouted.

"Mom!" Nadine said, "Little brother!"

Lillian rushed up to Nadine and hugged her.

"How did you…?" Nadine started to ask, and then turned to me.

"Surprise," I said, smiling.

Nadine hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed me.

"Anything for you," I said.

"Oh let me take a look at you!" Lillian said to Nadine, holding her hands and stepping back, "You are glowing!"

"I'm so glad you're here," Nadine said, hugging her again.

"Me too," she said, looking at her again, "My baby's having a baby."

Nadine looked over at Derrick, who was in awe.

"I can't get a hug from my little brother?" she asked.

"Of course you can," he said.

Nadine walked up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much little brother," she said.

"I missed you too, Kalere," Derrick said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll let you three have a reunion," I said, smiling.

Nadine hugged and kissed me again.

"Thank you so much Michael," she said to me.

Nadine went and took her mother and brother back outside while I had the housekeepers take their things and bring them to their rooms.

* * *

Nadine POV

Michael was the most wonderful man in the world right now. My family was here to be with me for Christmas, and by far that was the best gift. I took Mom and Derrick outside and decided to get on the carousel. Mom and I sat on one of the benches while Derrick rode the horse next to us. The ride started getting underway.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here," I said, holding her hand.

"You have no idea," she said, "how much I missed my baby."

I then jumped a little. Sefra kicked, but a little harder than usual.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," I said to my baby.

"My granddaughter's already getting feisty," Mom said with a laugh.

I laughed. I took that kick as her way of saying "Don't forget about me!"

"Your grandmother and uncle are here," I said to Sefra. She then kicked gently again as though she was saying "That's much better."

Mom took her hand and touched my belly to feel her move. I looked over at Derrick, who had been off to himself. Something was bothering my baby brother.

"Is Derrick okay?" I whispered to Mom.

"Um," she said, "Let's just say I think you two need to have a heart-to-heart talk."

"Oh," I said.

The carousel had stopped and the three of us got off to sit down by the pond. We sat down on the grass and watched the ducks swim across. I moved over to be closer to Derrick and hold his arm. He looked over at me with a grin but I knew something was on his mind. Mom soon got up, saying she needed to use the girls' room, which meant that I could talk to Derrick and find out what was wrong. Once Mom was in the distance, I turned to face my brother.

"Little brother," I said sweetly, holding his hand.

"Big sister," he said with a grin.

"I know when something's bothering my baby brother," I said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said, turning back to the pond.

I glanced at him, then down at my belly, and back at him.

"Does it bother you to see me like this?" I then asked him.

"No, not bother," he said, "It's weird for me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my sister," he said, "I mean, it's just that…"

"What?" I asked, "Tell me."

"I feel like I'm losing you," he said.

"Lose me? Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Come on," Derrick said, "You're here with Michael and about to have a baby. Are you really going to leave all of that to come back home?"

I was quiet. I had planned to just take a few weeks off, but I didn't expect to run into certain circumstances, like falling in love or getting pregnant. I could tell my brother was hurt. We've always been side by side growing up, my partner in crime. I wouldn't dare to think to just throw it all away just because I was with Michael. My family was part of who I am.

"When Mom told me you were pregnant, I knew you weren't going to think about coming home," he said.

"Derrick, you're my brother," I said, "I've been with you all my life. You're a part of me. I plan to keep it that way, even if we're miles apart."

We looked at each other until Derrick cracked a smile. He then leaned over to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"That's better," I said, smiling.

Derrick moved back and looked at my belly.

"Hard to believe my niece is in there," he said.

"You're telling me," I said, "I almost don't want for her to come out."

"Oh you have to," he said, "She's my protégé. Well, she doesn't know that yet."

I laughed at him, my hands rubbing my belly.

"Do you want to feel Sefra kick?" I asked him.

Derrick blushed and turned away.

"Come on," I said. I took his hand and placed it on my belly. He jumped at first but moved his hand around and smiled.

"Wow," he said.

"I'm so happy that you're here little brother," I said.

"Me too," he said as he held my hand, "I love you Kalere."

"I love you more," I said.

Derrick started to laugh.

"Michael has definitely rubbed off on you," he said.

"Hush," I said, slapping him lightly on the arm.

Derrick and I continued to sit and watch the ducks swim, and I started to gush when I saw one duck with her babies following her thinking, I will be there soon.


	20. Let's Make This a Night We Won't Forget

_Note: I would like to thank 2bad4ever2005 for helping me with this chapter. I am thankful to all of you for your loyal support. Here is Chapter 20._

**Chapter 20: Let's Make This a Night We Won't Forget…**

Michael POV (One month later)

Christmas and New Year's have come and gone, and I was ready for the series events that were bound to happen. The album project was just about finished except for a few minor touches, already was in the works for making a short film for "Black or White" and most importantly, our baby Seferah Denise was due in just a few weeks. Nadine and I couldn't wait. I had been keeping Nadine as relaxed as possible because she was starting to get nervous about giving birth, telling her I was going to be by her side the whole time. In the midst of my busy schedule I was able to find and buy the engagement ring I felt fitted Nadine perfectly, a diamond with small sapphires around it. What I still needed to do was to get Lillian's blessing. I understood that she might have wanted to spend time with her daughter (who was going to have one herself), but I couldn't put this off anymore. Valentine's Day was coming up and what other way to show my love for Nadine than by proposing to her?

I woke up around eight on Monday morning and turned over to look at Nadine, who was still asleep. She was getting more beautiful every day, and I smiled at our baby girl. It was amazing how time flew. It seemed like it was only last week when Nadine told me we were expecting and it was just a small bump. Now there was a baby inside, our little girl, who I know was made with love. I leaned over to kiss our baby gently and got out of bed, hoping to talk with Lillian. I took a shower, got dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, my hair teased and headed for the dining room. When I got there Lillian had just finished breakfast, and smiled upon seeing me.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"My baby's still asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"She needs it," she said, "Once the baby's here, sleep will be just a memory."

"True," I said, laughing.

"I know my grandbaby's going to have a lot of love," Lillian said.

I smiled and blushed.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I then asked, "It looks nice outside."

"Sure Michael," she said, "I'd like that."

Lillian and I walked outside and took a stroll around the park, taking in the gentle breeze, just accepting nature's beauty. We ended up stopping by a bench near the pond and sat down. Suddenly I was getting nervous and started fidgeting with my hands, and Lillian noticed.

"Are you okay, Michael?" she asked.

"Yes," I tried to say, but my expression didn't show it.

"Are you nervous about the baby?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm excited about that," I said.

"Then what's wrong dear?" she asked.

"Well," I said, "I wanted to talk to you about Nadine…"

"What about?" Lillian asked.

"I'm in love with her," I said.

"Oh I knew that," she said with a smile, lightly slapping my thigh.

I smiled and blushed.

"I want to marry Nadine," I said, "With your blessing, that is."

Lillian started to chuckle and shook her head. She then took my hand and held it.

"You already had my blessing, Michael," she said.

I looked at her with curious intent.

"I saw how you made my baby so happy that night at Rosalinda," she said, "When Kalere told me she was coming out here, I knew I didn't want her to be with anyone else."

I smiled at her, almost wanting to cry as I hugged her. That was so beautiful.

"So when are you asking my baby?" she asked with a smirk.

"Valentine's Day," I said, smiling.

"Aww how perfect," she said.

"I thought so," I said.

"I wish you and my baby luck," Lillian said, smiling.

"Wait, I haven't asked her yet," I said with a laugh.

"But I know," she said, again with a smirk.

Lillian then stood up from the bench and I also stood up.

"If you don't mind, I have to get ready to go to Kalere's baby shower," she said.

"Sure," I said.

I walked with Lillian back inside the house, where Nadine and Derrick were finishing up breakfast and talking in the dining room. My eyes were stuck on my baby, who was wearing a pink top with dark gray leggings and her hair was in a ponytail. It still amazed me that Seferah was growing so fast inside her. They smiled upon seeing us walk in, Lillian leading first to hug and kiss her two children.

"How are my two babies?" Lillian said.

"We're fine, Mom," Nadine said, smiling.

"Hey what up Mike," Derrick said to me.

"Hey," I said, smacking his hand.

"Are you ready to go Kalere?" Lillian asked Nadine.

"Yeah," Nadine said, getting up from the table and then stopped, "Wait…"

"What?" I then asked, almost getting into a panic.

"No, I just need to go to the bathroom," she then said.

"Oh," I said, relieved.

Nadine smiled as she came up to me and touched my face.

"You'll know when it's that time," she said.

I smiled as I kissed her. She proceeded to head for the bathroom.

"Dude, I thought it was that time too," Derrick said with a laugh.

"You are nervous about that, aren't you?" Lillian asked me.

"Uh, maybe just a little," I then admitted. I was excited about becoming a father but scared about the moment Nadine would go into labor and Seferah would be born.

"You two are going to be fine," she said, "Sefra's already lucky and she's not even here yet."

"Thanks," I said.

By then Nadine had come back from the bathroom. She had her purse and her phone at hand.

"Okay, now I'm ready," she said.

Ana then walked into the dining room.

"Nadine, the limo is here," Ana said.

"Just in time," Lillian said with a smile.

"Thank you," Nadine said, "Are you ready Mom?"

"Yes baby," Lillian said.

"Have fun today you two," I said, "Er, three."

Nadine walked up to me to hug and kiss me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I said back to her, smiling.

"Mush," Derrick said, rolling his eyes.

"Hush," Lillian said, popping the back of his head.

Nadine and I laughed as she and Lillian headed out the door for the baby shower, which Janet was having over at Mother's house in Encino. There was a moment of silence between Derrick and me as we were still in the dining room.

"So," Derrick said, "When am I gonna hear some of the new stuff?"

"Ah," I said, "I'm heading over to the studio now. Care to join me?"

"You bet," he said.

"Let's go," I said.

"Sweet," he said, getting out of his seat.

* * *

Nadine POV

Mom and I were in the limo on our way to Mother Katherine's house in Encino, where Janet was hosting my baby shower and I have to admit I was kind of excited. I was also feeling a little guilty, though. For the past couple of days I had been getting some minor contractions, and I was feeling one when I got up to go to the bathroom. I could tell Michael was nervous about me going into labor and if I told him about these contractions he would have flipped out. When looking at my belly I saw Sefra was starting to turn and I thought, please stay in there for just a few more weeks like you're supposed to, I'm not ready yet. Mom and I made it over to Hayvenhurst (Mother Katherine's house), where Janet was standing outside waiting for us. We got out of the limo and Janet rushed up to hug us.

"Nadine!" she said.

"Hey Janet," I said, "This is my mother Lillian."

"So nice to meet you!" Janet said, hugging Mom.

"Oh goodness sweetie you are so beautiful!" Mom said.

"Thank you," Janet said, blushing.

The three of us walked inside where Mother Katherine and Rebbie had decorated the house in a parade of pink. I was very surprised when the dancers from the video shoot were in attendance as well. I felt so loved. There was a chair for me, complete with a pink sash and crown. Janet walked me over to my seat and helped me in putting them on. We all sat in a circle, the two matriarchs sitting at each side of me.

"You look so beautiful Nadine," Mother Katherine said, leaning over to me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Okay everyone," Janet said, "Now can you believe Nadine here wasn't planning on a baby shower?"

Everyone let out a gasp and made shocked expressions.

"But it's your first baby," Rebbie said, "You have to!"

I blushed. That was a crazy decision.

"Well, as the happy auntie I couldn't allow that to happen," Janet said, "so we are going to celebrate another Jackson girl into the family!"

Everyone cheered in the room. There really just weren't enough Jackson women in the family.

"Our first game is called spell-it-out," Janet said, picking up a bag, "I have some pink clothespins here, each of them marked with a letter. I also have a set of different quirks or statements about our Mommy-to-be and you have to guess whether they are true or false. If you guess correctly you get to pick a clothespin from out of the bag, and the first one to spell 'Seferah' wins the game."

I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay, first quirk: Nadine's favorite animal is the snake. True or false?" Janet said.

Everyone was pondering for a minute.

"Hmm, I want to think the obvious, but I'll say true," one of the dancers, Madison, said.

Most of the group agreed and said true, except for Rebbie, Mother Katherine, Mom, and a couple other dancers.

"Nope, I hate snakes," I said, smiling.

The group who said true moaned and said "Darn!" while Rebbie and the matriarchs grabbed a pin from the bag. I liked the idea that they had to spell my daughter's name while also knowing more about me. Janet was very smart. The game continued as attendees were more surprised about my different quirks and getting competitive as some got closer to spelling my baby's name. After twenty quirks, Madison ended up winning the game. She then clipped the pins on a string and gave it to me, which got me a little emotional. I laid the pins across my belly and thought of it as Sefra's name tag. Janet then moved on to another game where we had to make as many words as we could out of Seferah Denise Jackson, which was a lot of fun. I ended up winning that game, which surprised me because I wasn't the best when it came to word games. Perhaps since it was my little girl's name it made me go for that little push. Push…I didn't want to think about that, and the contractions were starting up again, but they were still minor. Please wait a few more weeks Seferah, I thought, for Mommy…

* * *

Michael POV

"Yeah man, this is hot!" Derrick said. I had allowed him to listen to the album, most notably "Black or White" and "Give in to Me."

"Thanks," I said, "Been working really hard on this one."

"Definitely a change in sound since Bad," he said, "You got a name for this one?"

"Not yet," I said, "I'm still figuring that out."

Derrick looked over the song set list for the album.

"You're re-releasing 'She Drives Me Wild'?" he asked.

"Yeah, since it was only released as a single," I said, "I wanted a remixed version to put on the album, but I haven't gotten around to that yet."

"May I?" he asked.

"Please," I said.

Derrick played the track and started experimenting with the cross fader and such as it was playing. He added some new sounds and left parts of the chorus a cappella. I was actually feeling it.

"What do you think?" Derrick asked.

"I like it," I said, "Could I use that remix?"

"Sure," he said, "What do you want to call it?"

"Hmm," I said. Then I remembered the night I met Nadine backstage, and she wore the black jeans and the turtle neck sweater.

"How about the Kalere remix?" I said.

"Name it after my sister?" Derrick asked.

"She wore the same clothes as in the song when I met her," I said.

"Ah, a dedication," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"I like that," he then said.

"Then it's settled," I said.

"So, when are you proposing to my sister?" Derrick asked.

"Valentine's Day," I said.

"Oh, that's only a few days away," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Have you planned it out?" he asked.

"I kind of wanted to keep it low key, like have the back gazebo all decked out for the occasion, simple, romantic," I said.

"Ah okay, I'm sure Nadine would love it and say yes," he said.

"Thanks, it means a lot for you to say that," I said, "I understand about being protective of sisters."

Derrick looked down and cracked a smile.

"Speaking of sisters," Derrick started, "Is Janet available?"

"Uh, I don't think so," I said with a laugh.

Derrick laughed as I saved the new remix and started to turn everything off. I realized that I hadn't eaten and now I was starving. Derrick and I got up and left the studio to go to the dining room and have lunch. I missed my two babies, who were still at the baby shower, and it would be at least another hour or so before they would come home.

* * *

Nadine POV (Few days later)

It was Valentine's Day and Michael had been showering me with roses and kisses all day, and I loved it. Now I was getting ready for the special evening he had planned for us over in the gazebo. I took a shower and got dressed in this beautiful dark blue full length gown that had diamonds in the straps. I looked at myself and my belly in the mirror as Mom helped me with getting my hair in the perfect bun. I pressed the extra dress fabric against my belly as I turned to the side and I was blown away as to how much my baby girl had grown in the last few months. Mom then saw my nervous expression in the mirror.

"You can't stay pregnant forever you know," she said.

"I know," I said, "I just scared when it's time."

"I'm going to be with you," she said, "and you already know Michael will be with you too."

"Yeah," I said, "Were you scared?"

"Of course I was scared," she said, "But you ended up not being so bad. Your brother was a whole different story."

I laughed and Mom then rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm going to be here until you have things under control with Seferah," she said.

"Thank you," I said, "I really needed you."

Mom hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much," she said, "Now let me finish getting you all dolled up. Don't want Michael to wait too long, now do we?"

"No," I said, smiling.

Mom did the finishing touches on my hair as I fixed my makeup. I had to settle with low heel shoes because my feet had gotten so swollen and couldn't fit into my high heels. Everything appeared to be in order as I went into the back and found Michael waiting for me, dressed in a black tuxedo with a dark blue vest and tie, his hair slicked into a ponytail. For some reason all of this blue was looking familiar.

"You look stunning," he said.

"Thank you," I said, "You look amazing also."

Michael smiled and blushed as he took me by the hand and we headed out by the gazebo. When we got there, a table was set up for two, complete with candlelight. Damon had prepared dinner for us, which included French toast (my craving had intensified in recent months). I looked around the gazebo to see it was covered in white roses. Michael really went all out for tonight, I thought. We started enjoying dinner, talking and being flirtatious with each other. Then Michael bit his lip as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and held my hands.

"Nadine?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael?" I said.

"I'm not usually the type who falls fast," he said, "but I knew I was falling for you that night after the concert, after we kissed goodbye…"

"Yeah?" I said with a smile, but had to keep my cool. The contractions were happening again, but this time they were stronger. Of all the nights, I thought, please don't do this now.

"Nadine, I love you and I'm in love with you," Michael said as he started to get out of his chair and get on one knee. My heart was beating fast.

"Nadine, will you marry me?" Michael pulled out a small black box and opened it. It was a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires around it.

"Oh my God," I said, my hand at my chest. I was shocked at the ring but the contractions were getting worse. Seferah wasn't being a good baby right now.

"I have no reason to look elsewhere," he said, "I want us to have our family and be together forever."

"Yes!" I said. That was a really bad contraction.

Michael placed the ring on my left hand and leaned to kiss me passionately. I was getting lost in his kiss when I felt this strong pop and a gush of water started going down my legs. I pulled away from Michael abruptly, shaking and touching my belly. No Seferah, not now!

"Oh no," I said.

"Baby what's wrong?" Michael asked.

I stared at him with every bit of fear in me.

"My water just broke…"


	21. This Is It!

_Note: The part everyone's been waiting for…the primary focus is Nadine. I was a poet in my younger days, and a couple of lines are featured in this chapter (please be gentle!). I thought the chapter title was appropriate. Enjoy. :-)_

**Chapter 21: This Is It!**

Nadine POV

Michael, Mom, Derrick, and I were on our way to the hospital, and my worst nightmare was about to come true. This couldn't be happening right now, I thought, I had almost three more weeks until I had to do this! I sat back while Mom and Michael were holding my hands and telling me to keep taking deep breaths, but these contractions were unbearable. They were coming in less than minutes apart and I could feel that Sefra was on her way out fast. We made it to the hospital in twenty minutes and upon getting there Michael and Derrick carried me out of the car (it was painful to walk) and into the emergency room, where my doctor had just walked up to the information desk. He then rushed to get a wheelchair and I was being sent to a room. Derrick opted to let Mom go with Michael and stayed in the waiting room. When I got into a room I traded in my blue gown for a hospital gown and was lifted onto the bed with monitors checking my heart rate as well as Sefra's. I was wincing in pain, this was so unbearable, and the worse part hadn't even happened yet. Michael and Mom were on each side of me, holding my hands as I tried to keep my breathing.

"I'm so scared," I said, looking at Michael.

"I'm scared too baby," he said, "but we're going to get through this."

"That's right," Mom said, "and soon Seferah will be in the world." She kissed my forehead.

The doctor came in the room with mask and gloves ready.

"How are you feeling Miss Nadine?" he asked.

"Not too great," I said. I'm in labor, how the hell do you think I feel, was what I really wanted to say.

The doctor looked under my gown to see if I was dilated enough to push. I was hoping that I wasn't so I could at least get something for this pain. I was on the verge of tears it was hurting so bad.

"You're fully dilated," he said.

"Already?" I asked. That wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Yep," he said, "Did you start having contractions before your water broke?"

"Um, yeah…," I said.

"You already had contractions and didn't tell me?" Michael asked frantically.

I bit my lip.

"I didn't want you to worry," I said.

"Well, you're set to go," the doctor said, "You're ready to push this baby out?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked between breaths. He was so lucky I didn't like to curse, because I had a few choice words for him.

"Okay, we're going to do this," he said. A couple of nurses walked into the room with everything ready. It was now up to me.

"Now Miss Nadine I need you to push for ten seconds and relax," the doctor said.

"Okay," I said as I started pushing. As I was holding for the ten seconds I squeezed Mom and Michael's hands extremely hard, with sweat and tears down my face. When I reached ten I relaxed and kept with the breathing. It was the longest ten seconds of my life, and I had to keep going.

"That was good," the doctor said.

"Baby, you can do this," Michael said in my ear.

"This hurts so bad," I said, more like crying at this point. If I had known childbirth was going to be this rough…damn!

"Gotta push for me again!" the doctor said.

I pushed, but when I got to the eighth second I gave out and kept with breathing.

"I can't do this," I said, "This is terrible!"

"Yes you can Kalere!" Mom said, her hand pulling the strands of hair away from my face.

"Why did this have to happen now?" I cried, "Sefra wasn't supposed to be ready now!" Michael rubbed my hand with his thumb and got close to me.

"But she is," he said sweetly in my ear, "Sefra is ready to meet the woman who carried her, talked to her, and sung to her all these months." He then proceeded to kiss my hand and that was all I needed to keep going. Even at my worst, Michael knew how to light a fire in me with his sweet nature. I pushed again and it felt as though everything was coming out, draining me, but I couldn't stop.

"The baby's right there," the doctor said, "Just one more push!"

Michael and Mom held my hands as I pushed one last time and the next thing I heard was my baby crying. I started crying tears of joy because Seferah Denise Jackson was finally here. Michael and Mom kissed me as they were crying too. The doctor gave Seferah over to the nurses to clean, weigh, footprint, and dress her in the standard onesie and cap. After I was cleaned up and situated, the nurse then walked over to me with my daughter.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and weighing six pounds, eight ounces," the nurse said with a smile, "Congratulations."

The nurse handed Seferah to me, all wrapped up. I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't believe it. My little girl was here.

"I'm proud of you," Mom said, kissing my forehead, "I'm going to go tell your brother." She then left the room and it was just Michael and I with Sefra, our little family.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" I said to my baby sweetly.

Sefra made a crooked smile and moved her tiny hand to cover her face, her eyes still closed. Already my shy little baby, I thought. I was in love.

"She is beautiful," Michael said, "like her mother." He then kissed Sefra's forehead.

"She already has your smile," I said as I handed her to him.

Michael held Sefra and I could tell he was falling in love too. He smiled as she moved her hands in what looked like in praying position, her thumbs in her mouth.

"Hi sweetie, it's Daddy," he said to her. Sefra then opened her brown eyes and Michael choked up.

"Daddy's little girl," I said.

"On the day of love, our baby was born," he said, "Made from love."

I reached over to stroke Sefra's cheek when I glanced at the ring Michael had given me.

"First I'm engaged," I said, "Now I'm a mother."

Michael laughed.

"All we need now is the wedding," he said.

Mom came back with Derrick, who was holding a small blue bag. He came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Well you look like a train wreck," he said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I love you too," I said jokingly.

"How do you feel?" he asked, rubbing my leg.

"I'm a little exhausted, but she's here," I said, looking over at Michael and then at the bag he was holding.

"What's with the blue bag?" I asked.

"Oh," Derrick said, "I saw this in the gift shop and thought it was perfect for my niece."

He handed me the bag and I opened it to find it was a pink onesie with music notes across the front.

"It's beautiful," I said, "I love it. Thank you little brother."

"Want to hold your niece, Uncle?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Derrick said, smiling.

Michael handed Sefra over to him and he was in awe.

"So, I'm the coolest uncle you'll ever have," Derrick said to my baby, and then looked at me, "She's so tiny."

"Reminds me a lot like you when you were born," Mom said to me, kissing my forehead again.

"Thank you for being here with me," I said to her.

"Anytime, baby," she said.

"You're such a P.Y.T.," Derrick said to Sefra, "Pretty young thing."

Michael and I laughed at the reference. Mom leaned to give Sefra a kiss and play with her cheeks before Derrick gave her back to me. Sefra was starting to whimper.

"We're going to get something to eat in the food court," Mom said, "and let you two have your first moments as a family."

Mom and Derrick left and it was just the three of us. Sefra continued to whimper, and I pulled down my hospital gown to feed my baby girl. She readily accepted as her tiny hands clasped onto my breast as she suckled. I started getting emotional again, it was our first feeding. I looked at Michael and he leaned to kiss me, his hand on the side of my face. He then got into the hospital bed with me, since it was big enough.

"Sefra's so precious," he said, "and you were wonderful."

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said, "Thank you."

"I love you so much Nadine," he said, kissing me again.

"I love you too," I said, "and we both love you, Seferah Denise."

Michael cuddled with me as I continued nursing Sefra. I knew I was happy but I could tell Michael was more ecstatic to have not only one, but two special ladies in his life. This was the best Valentine's Day gift he could have ever received.

* * *

Michael POV (One week later)

So I might be a little biased, but Seferah Denise Jackson was the most beautiful baby in the world, and the best part was that she was my baby, our baby. There was no one else in the world I would have wanted a child with than my new fiancée, whom I loved even more for giving me such a precious gift. I was able to take Nadine and Seferah home from the hospital three days later and get things situated with the nursery. Not too long after just about all of my relatives came over to see the newest addition to the Jackson family, and Seferah couldn't be any luckier to have so many people who love her. It was Friday night and our one week old baby girl was whimpering. Nadine started to get out of bed, but I told her to rest. I got out of bed and went into the nursery, where our daughter then started crying. I took her out of the crib and sat in the rocking chair, which was by the window. I started humming to my baby as I rubbed her back, and her crying was down to whimpering again. I had her against my chest as I was rocking her back to sleep when Nadine came into the room. She walked up to me and played with my hair, looking down at our baby.

"It's still hard to believe," she said.

"Our little angel," I said, kissing Sefra's forehead.

"Maybe Sefra could hear her song," she said.

I smiled as I looked down at our baby, her brown eyes opened a little bit, fighting sleep.

"Sefra, I have a little song for you," I whispered to my daughter. Daughter…I liked saying that word. Sefra still whimpered. I started to hum, and then I sang my song. Although I had spent so much time writing it before she was born, the inspiration didn't hit until our eyes met for the first time. A moment that was just so simple, like it should be.

_When I first looked into those eyes,_

_My heart rose and fluttered like butterflies,_

_Because I was falling, it was a call of love,_

_You are an angel who came down from above,_

_I am so thankful to God that you're here,_

_Every day and night I will hold you dear,_

_No need to worry, no need to fear,_

_Close your eyes as I keep you near,_

_I love you Sefra, my little angel_

I looked down at my baby girl to see she was sound asleep. Nadine smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful," she said, kissing me.

"Thank you," I said, blushing. I ran my hand through Sefra's soft black hair and kissed her forehead as I got up to lay her back in her crib. She rolled to her stomach and placed her thumb in her mouth. Sefra was the cutest thumb sucker ever. I turned to look at Nadine and held her close to me, my eyes taking quick glances at her lips. I began to kiss her passionately, my hands cupping her face and moving down her neck, chest, and waist. I loved her so much, not because she brought me Seferah, but for being the woman that she was. We continued when Nadine gently pulled away.

"Don't want to get carried away, no do we?" she said.

I blushed. She did just have a baby.

She took me by the hand and we went back to our room to lie in bed and talk. I was lying on my side looking at Nadine, who was looking at her stomach.

"You're still beautiful," I said to her.

"No, it's not that," she said, "I'll get my body back."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I miss the kicking," she said with a smile.

I smiled at her.

"We could always have another one," I said, touching her now flat stomach.

"Maybe," she said, "For now I want to enjoy having Sefra around."

"Me too," I said.

I kissed and held Nadine close to me as she was getting sleepy again, and it wouldn't be long before I would fall asleep too. Finally some shut eye, at least until Sefra started crying again two hours later…

* * *

Nadine POV (The next day)

Mom wasn't lying when she said that I was going to become a walking zombie due to Sefra's crying at night, either to feed her or to change her. I was so exhausted that I truly felt like I was in the Thriller video. She has been so helpful with Sefra, I couldn't thank her enough. I was in the dance studio with Mom and Seferah while Derrick and Michael were finishing up the album with Teddy (which was finally being called Dangerous), spending quality mother-daughter time. Mom and Derrick were going leave soon to go back to Atlanta, and thinking about being away from them was making me sad. Seferah was cooing in Mom's arms while I was doing some ballet.

"Who's my favorite grandbaby?" Mom said to Sefra, playing with her cheeks.

"Sefra's your only grandbaby," I said, laughing.

"For now she is," she said, "I already predict you and Michael having more kids."

I smiled.

"What about Derrick?" I asked.

"Ah, I don't see him having kids anytime soon," Mom said.

"Anything can happen," I said.

Seferah started crying and I knew it was time to feed her. I had started to recognize her different needs, and it felt like second nature. Mom handed her to me as I sat down and leaned against the mirror. Since I was wearing one of my v-necks, I pulled the neck and my bra down enough so my baby could start to suckle. Call me crazy, but I felt closest to my baby when I was nursing her. Sefra latched on and started to feed, her cute little hands holding steady. I then kissed her forehead.

"So are you going to pick up more choreography gigs?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I want to have things under control with Sefra first though."

"Of course," she said.

There was silence between us.

"I don't want you and Derrick to leave," I finally said.

"Baby," Mom said, "You know we would stay if we could."

"Come and move here." I said it jokingly but in my heart I was serious.

"No," she said, "Our life is in Atlanta, yours is in California, Kalere."

"What if I need help with Seferah?" I asked, looking at my daughter.

"I'm a phone call away," she said.

I grinned.

"Now, I do expect to receive pictures of my grandbaby," she then said, "So I can flash them off to my girlfriends."

"Of course," I said laughing. Mom was indeed a proud grandma.

By then Sefra was done feeding. I had her over my shoulder and patted her back gently until she burped, and continued to hold her. She had those beautiful brown eyes staring at me as she reached out her hand and grasped my finger. I kissed her little hand and my baby started getting sleepy, and had let go of my finger to suck her thumb when she finally went to sleep. As much as I loved her doing that (it was so adorable!), I just wished she would do it at night, so Mommy and Daddy can sleep too.

"She is so precious," Mom said, "You're already a great mom."

"Thanks," I said

"Not only that, soon you'll be Mrs. Michael Jackson," she said, "I bet every woman in the world wishes they were in your shoes right now."

"Probably," I said.

"Besides, it's also your childhood dream," she said with a wink.

I laughed and was in awe. I remember dreaming that I would marry Michael one day, but never thought it would actually happen. I was the girl whose dreams never came true, and now I was both Michael's fiancée and the mother of his child.

"I think Seferah would sleep better in her crib," Mom said, looking at my baby.

"I agree," I said.

Mom and I got up from the floor and headed for Sefra's nursery, where I had laid her on her back in her crib. It wouldn't be long before she turned over on her stomach, her thumb still in her mouth. I leaned to kiss her forehead and whispered "I love you" before Mom and I left the room. She then suggested that while Sefra was sleeping that I should catch in on some lost sleep and made sure I went and took a nap. No matter how old I was, I was still Mom's little girl. It made me appreciate her that much more, and I wanted to be as great a mom to Sefra as she was to me and my brother.


	22. Got Me Working Day and Night

_Note: I couldn't help but make Seferah so cute and adorable in this chapter. As always I appreciate your reviews and support. :-)_

**Chapter 22: Got Me Working Day and Night**

Michael POV (Two months later)

I was feeling pretty good. Dangerous debuted on the charts at #1 last week and already had a #1 single with "Black or White." I had been working with John Landis for the short film, and was great working with him again. It had been a while since Thriller and we were just breaking ground back then, both figuratively and literally. I kind of wished that I could take a break from it all to be home with Nadine and Seferah, who was now two months. Yet I was still on this high point in my career, so it was back to work. It was Monday morning when I woke up to find Nadine sitting up in bed nursing our baby, Nadine smelling like lavender.

"Hi sleepy head," she said.

"Hey," I said groggily as I sat up next to her. I stroked Seferah's cheek and she looked over at me. I was in love every time I saw those brown eyes.

"She's gotten so big so fast," Nadine said, "I still feel like I had just given birth."

"I know," I said, "She gets more and more beautiful every day."

Nadine smiled and kissed me. She went on to burp Seferah and kiss her cheeks before handing her over to me. Sefra was so beautiful with her light tan skin and (now) brownish-black and curly hair, almost like an afro. She looked at me with those eyes and that smile (she did have my smile), like as though she had been waiting for me to get up.

"Hi sweetie," I said, kissing my baby's cheek.

Sefra started cooing and giggling. She was such a happy baby. Sefra started reaching out for my chest and I went to lay her there, her head turning to look at Nadine. She then placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Our favorite little thumb sucker," Nadine said as she ran her hand through Sefra's hair.

"Yes," I said, rubbing our baby's back with my fingers.

"Are you working on 'Black or White' today?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, "We're filming the last scene today."

"That's great," she said with a smile.

"Although I rather stay home with you two," I said, looking down at Sefra.

"You know I understand," she said, "and I'm sure Seferah understands too, right sweetie?" She went and kissed Sefra's cute little button nose and she smiled.

"I love you both," I said.

"And we love you," Nadine said.

Sefra took her thumb out of her mouth and started reaching her arm toward Nadine, whimpering a little.

"I think she wants her Mommy," I said, smiling.

"Hmm, I think she wants this." Nadine had Sefra's pacifier on her lap and went to put it in her mouth. Sefra brought her arm back and touched the pacifier to make sure it was there and started sucking on it. As she did her started getting sleepy and was in the fight to stay awake. I kissed Sefra's forehead and handed her back to Nadine so I could get out of bed to shower and get ready for the film shoot. I got dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark blue button up over it and black pants, my hair in a ponytail and met up with my two loves in the dining room. Nadine was holding Sefra (who was now asleep) with one arm while eating bacon and eggs with the other. I requested the same from Damon and he brought it out in no time flat.

"So what is on your agenda today?" I asked Nadine.

"Janet's coming over," she said, "She wanted to talk about some choreography stuff…and play with Sefra."

"Aw I'm going to miss seeing her today," I said.

"I know, she was bummed about that too," she said.

"I'm proud of you both," I said, "Winning best female music video at the VMAs."

Nadine smiled.

"I was beyond happy that she won," she said, kissing Sefra's forehead. She had finished eating and was able to use both arms to hold our daughter, who was coming in and out of sleep.

"Aunt Janet is coming over to see you," Nadine then said to Sefra. Our baby opened her eyes, still sleepy, the pacifier still in her mouth. I walked over to take Sefra and hold her before I would have to leave. Her eyes opened wider and I was in love again.

"Now why must you do that to me?" I said to my daughter, smiling.

Seferah reached out her hand and I leaned closer so that she could touch my mouth, and I kissed it. She smiled and giggled as she kept touching my face.

"I love you so much," I then said to her.

By then Ana had walked into the dining room.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Nadine and I said.

"Limo's here to pick you up Michael," Ana said.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. I kissed Sefra's cheek as I handed her back to Nadine, and she started to whimper. The pacifier slipped out of her mouth and she pouted with those baby lips.

"She doesn't want you to leave," Nadine said, catching the pacifier against her chest.

"Believe me, I don't want to," I said, "Daddy will be back, I promise." I leaned over to give Sefra one last kiss and she placed her hand at my mouth and giggled.

"Tell Janet I said hello," I said to Nadine.

"I will," she said, "I love you."

"I love you more." I kissed her on the lips as I turned to leave, grabbing my black fedora and shades on the way out.

* * *

Nadine POV

I loved where I was in life right now, and I couldn't believe how much had happened in the past year. I went from being a modest dance teacher to a budding choreographer, fiancée, and mother. In retrospect, I was hesitant about starting a family because I didn't want history to repeat itself, like my mother. Michael was a wonderful father to Seferah and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Shortly after Michael left, I took my baby into one of the bathrooms to get her ready for Aunt Janet. I took Sefra out of her night onesie and cleaned her before putting her in the little bathtub. Sefra loved getting baths, splashing the water and giggling the whole time. I loved my little girl so much I couldn't imagine my life without her, she has given me so much joy. I was slowly getting used to being away from Mom and Derrick, who had gone back to Atlanta last month after celebrating my birthday and Sefra's first month of life, but I still keep in touch every other day or so. I took my baby out of the bathtub and dried her off, showering her with kisses, making her smile. I put a clean diaper on Sefra and got her dressed in the pink onesie Derrick bought for her when she was born, and placed a pink headband on her head and socks on her cute little feet. To top it off, I had gotten her ears pierced last week and now they were studded with baby Mickey Mouse earrings (a gift from Daddy). Now Sefra looked like a total doll and ready for Janet, who was to be here any minute. It was time to get back to work, get back to what I loved: dance. I walked into the living room holding Sefra where Ana was dusting the furniture. She stopped to look at us with a smile.

"She's your little twin," Ana said, smiling.

"I know," I said, looking at Sefra.

Ana dropped what she was doing to wash her hands and walked over to us. I handed Sefra over to her, and my baby smiled upon seeing her.

"She has Michael's smile," Ana said, "I'm sure everyone has told you that."

"Yes they have," I said, smiling.

"Hi sweetie," Ana said sweetly to Sefra, playing with her little belly with her finger. Sefra kept smiling as she covered her face with her hand.

"Now she's shy," I said, kissing Sefra's forehead.

Ana and I looked over to see a shadow at the door, and right away I knew it was Janet. She had a significant silhouette. I went over to open the door and Janet greeted me right away with a hug, wearing a loose v-neck and pants, her long curly tresses in a ponytail.

"You look amazing!" Janet said, stepping back to look at me.

"Thanks," I said. I had lost just about all of the baby weight.

"Where is my niece?" she then asked, peeking over at Ana.

"She's right here, being adorable as always," Ana said with a smile.

Janet and I walked into the living room and Ana handed Seferah over to her aunt. Janet then gushed over how beautiful Sefra was becoming and played with her cheeks. Ana smiled as she started picking up where she left off.

"Ana," I said, "Take a day off."

"Oh but I couldn't," she said. Ana never liked to stop and just relax.

"Please," I said, "Even housekeepers need a break."

"Okay," she said, gathering everything to put away.

Janet and I then went over to the dance studio, where I had a mini-pillow bed for Seferah to lay in whenever I felt like dancing. Janet kissed my baby's cheek as she laid her in the bed, while we both sat on the floor.

"So how are you?" Janet asked me.

"I'm great," I said, "Couldn't be better."

"How is Sefra at night?" she asked.

"She still cries, but not as often as when she was born," I said, "She likes to play possum and not sleep at times."

"I bet my brother is spoiling my niece rotten," she said, smiling.

"Beyond rotten," I said, laughing, "He sends his love."

We looked over at Seferah, who was getting sleepy again. I picked up her pacifier that was in the bed and put it in her mouth. My baby touched the pacifier as she sucked on it, her eyes getting drowsier with sleep. Janet and I smiled as she was trying to stay awake but to no avail. My baby was out for the count.

"So, are we working on another video?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Which single?" I asked.

"Because of Love," she said.

"Ooo I really like that one," I said. That song made me think of Michael.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking of doing some chair work in this one," she said.

"I got it," I said. I got up from the floor and walked over where I had a chair already set (one of my guilty pleasures was reenacting Janet's "Pleasure Principle" video on nights I couldn't sleep) and sat in it. I had my arms stretched out, crossing my legs in sync with the rhythm playing in my head, with finally sitting straight with my arm resting on the back of the chair.

"Never feel alone again boy…," I sang as I leaned forward in the chair moving left to right.

"I like that," Janet said, "Since when do you sing?"

"It's a hidden talent," I said, laughing.

Janet laughed.

"I really like that though," she said.

We heard whimpering and looked over at Seferah, who woke up and started crying. She was hungry again. I sat back on the floor to pick her up and start nursing her. Sefra suckled with half-open eyes, her arm behind her head. Janet and I couldn't help but laugh. Sefra knew she was spoiled.

"Now that's a new one," I said.

"Just too cute," Janet said.

"So when do you want to start working on this video?" I asked.

"I was thinking next week," she said, "I have a lot of listening parties and interviews to do this week."

"That's cool," I said.

Sefra pulled away and I burped her, and kept her at my lap. She reached her hand out at Janet, who then picked her up and rocked her gently.

"What is it sweetie?" Janet asked Sefra, who still was stretching her arm at her.

"Kiss her hand," I said with a smile.

Janet leaned to kiss Sefra's hand and she giggled and brought it back to cover her face.

"She's definitely like Michael," Janet then said.

Sefra then let out the cutest yawn and got sleepy eyed once more. Janet laid her back in the bed and once Sefra touched the bed her eyes were alert. My baby was playing possum again...

* * *

Michael POV

John and I had been reviewing what we had filmed thus far for the "Black and White" video for most of the day and everything was looking great. I introduced some kids to help make the statement, most notably Macaulay Culkin, who was the star of the Home Alone movies. John and I thought it was great to incorporate morphing faces to prove the point of different diversities and ethnicities, I was excited. It was now eight at night and we were about to film my last scene out on the city street. The weather was pretty nice outside, and we had a parked car all marked with horrible racial slurs and symbols. I couldn't believe that so many civil rights activists risked their lives for us to live together in harmony yet prejudice and discrimination still exist. Frankly it pissed me off, especially since my baby now has to grow up in this world filled with unnecessary hate. I walked and stood in the middle of the street, waiting for John's cue.

"Okay Mike, you're going to do your thing and then smash the car," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Rolling," John said, "Action!"

I started off with my leg kicks and a couple of spins before I froze and kept my pose. After a minute or so I started doing tap, beating my chest and making beatbox sounds with my mouth, pushing my fedora down. I made some sharp angles before grabbing my crotch, and while I did so John yelled "Cut!"

"What?" I asked.

"What? What the fuck was that!" John said.

"I'm expressing myself," I said.

"Expressing yourself," he said, "by grabbing your crotch?"

"Trust me on this," I said with a smile.

"Okay," John said, flabbergasted, "Let's start over at the top."

We started the segment again as I continued expressing myself without interruption. I got to the parked car with the crowbar and felt this anger come over me, which only intensified as I looked at the racial marks all over the car. I started smashing the back window and the windshield and proceeded with the door windows using my arm, yelling and screaming as I did it. I pulled the steering wheel off and threw it at the store window which also had a racial slur written all over it. I got off of the car and went down the sidewalk, kicking a beer bottle that was sitting there and threw my fedora across the street. I did one last spin before falling into a puddle of water and yell, ripping my shirt as the neon sign behind me was set to spark and fall down into another puddle. To end, I looked around and started crawling as though I were a panther (which was another effect John and I had wanted to incorporate) walking away as though nothing happened.

"And…cut," John said, nodding his head.

I got up from the ground and walked over by John.

"That was great," he said.

"Awesome," I said.

"I'll have the special effects guy work on the panther bits and we'll look at the final product in the morning," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, and then I let out a yawn.

"It's been a long day," John said.

"Yeah," I said, "Just haven't been getting much sleep the past few weeks."

"Those sleepless nights with the baby," John said, "I remember those nights."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "but my baby's worth it."

"How old is she now?" he asked.

"She just turned two months," I said, "and beautiful as ever."

"And I bet you can't wait to get home to her," John said, smiling.

"You have no idea," I said.

"Well, we're really done with the video, just final effects stuff," he said, "Go home to your family."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him before getting into the limo that was ready for me. I couldn't wait to get home to my two babies. I looked out the window as I was heading home with my eyes half open, seeing the stars and moon in the sky. It would be another half hour before I made it back to Neverland, and I couldn't be more relieved to be home. I walked inside and headed for Seferah's nursery to find she wasn't in her crib, and so I headed over to my room. There I saw Nadine and Seferah lying in bed, Nadine stroking our baby's back gently with her fingers as she slept on her stomach and with her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey," I whispered to Nadine, kissing her lips.

"Hey," she whispered back, "I just got Sefra to go to sleep."

I kissed Sefra's forehead as I quietly and gently got into bed.

"How was the video shoot?" she asked.

"It was great," I said, "We're doing the final editing tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Nadine said.

"How was our baby today?" I asked, stroking Sefra's cheek.

"Adorable as always," she said, "Janet said hello."

I smiled.

"I'll take Sefra back into her crib," I said, picking up our daughter. I walked to the nursery and laid Sefra in her crib, and she didn't stir. I ran my hand through her hair and gave one last kiss on the cheek saying "I love you" before leaving to be back with Nadine. My lovely fiancée was exhausted, lying on her side and out for the count. I got in bed with her and kissed her forehead, holding her close to me. I loved her and Seferah so much, I couldn't think of my life without them both. Nadine opened her eyes and gave a tired grin.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked, looking down at her.

"For being a great father," she then said.

I smiled and got teary eyed.

"Not only that," she said, "For just being you. I love you, Michael."

"I love you more," I said, hugging her tighter.

I started humming to my baby while she dozed back off to sleep, and soon after I followed suit.


	23. Butterflies

_Note: The primary focus is on the father/daughter bond between Michael and Seferah. I hope I captured it well. Nadine and Michael are about to hit a patch in their relationship. Much love and thanks for the support. :-)_

**Chapter 23: Butterflies…**

Michael POV (Two months later)

Everything was in order with the "Black or White" video and it made its world premiere, but not without controversy. I guess critics felt that my freestyle scene was too much, and although John and I ended up editing out the racial slurs, I wasn't going to apologize for speaking the truth. I felt it would have been an injustice to turn a blind eye on such a taboo subject; people needed to both open their eyes and their hearts. Now that the video project was out of the way, and it would be a few more weeks until I start working on the next two, "Remember the Time" and "In the Closet." I was very excited about both projects because Nadine and I were going to work together, and I really wanted her to be my love interest for "In the Closet." In the meantime I was able to spend some quality father-daughter time with Seferah while Nadine was working with Janet for her video. I woke up Thursday morning alone in bed and I got up to go to Seferah's nursery where Nadine was playing with our baby in the rocking chair.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," Nadine said. Sefra looked over and started smiling.

"Seferah woke up early?" I asked, kissing Nadine and running my hand through Sefra's hair.

"Yeah," she said, "I wanted to spend some time with her before leaving for work."

"It's terrible, isn't it?" I said, smiling.

"I don't like leaving Sefra," she said, "Must be the mother in me."

"It's a parent thing," I said, leaning to kiss Sefra's forehead. Sefra reached to touch my face with both hands, and giggled.

"How is the video project with Janet?" I asked.

"It's going pretty well," she said, "We've been rehearsing this week."

"Let's have some breakfast," I said, nodding my head toward the door.

"Sure," she said.

Nadine got out of the chair and we went into the dining room where Damon was anticipating our arrival. Nadine gave Seferah to me as we sat down, our baby still wanting to play with my face. I looked at Sefra as she held my cheeks, leaned closer and kissed my nose. I smiled and got teary-eyed.

"Her first kiss and only four months old," Nadine said, smiling.

Sefra smiled and giggled as she still held on, and I kept her at my chest as Damon brought out pancakes and omelettes to the table, and rice cereal for Sefra.

"What is on your agenda today?" Nadine asked.

"Just spending time with Sefra," I said, looking down at our baby. She looked up at me with those eyes, and I could feel mine tearing up again.

"Time is flying too fast," Nadine said.

We went on to eat breakfast, and Sefra started whimpering. I took a small spoon and started feeding her the cereal, my baby leaning forward and taking it without fussiness. Nadine finished breakfast and went over kiss me and Sefra goodbye, but not without Sefra reaching her arms out to her.

"Aww sweetie," Nadine said holding her, "I'll be back." Sefra touched her face and leaned to give a kiss on her nose. Nadine let out a laugh.

"You wanted to do that, didn't you?" she asked our baby. Sefra giggled and brought her hands back to her mouth. Nadine gave Seferah back to me and did one more kiss goodbye before grabbing her dance bag and was gone. I got up from the table to wash and change Seferah before taking on the day. I got her dressed in a purple onesie and headband, her pacifier and bottle at hand (Nadine started pumping prior to work) as I took her outside to spend the day with her. Sefra looked around everything with those big and curious brown eyes, her arm reaching out ready to grab anything. We walked to the train and went on it, and I made sure that I was holding my baby tight. As the train started, Sefra leaned closer to me and stayed close to my chest. I smiled because it was as if she knew her Daddy would protect her and keep her safe. I was rubbing her back when my phone started ringing, and I saw it was Derrick. I picked up on the third ring.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Mike," he said, "How's everyone?"

"We're fine," I said, "Nadine's off to work with Janet."

"How's Seferah?" he asked.

"She's doing great," I said, "We're riding in the train as we speak."

"I bet she is getting big," he then said.

"Yep," I said, "Hold on."

I moved Sefra back and sat her on my lap facing me as I went to take a picture of her on my phone. One thing my baby wasn't shy of was the camera, so cute and adorable. I sent the picture to Derrick.

"Wow," he said, "She's looking like Kalere."

"More and more everyday," I said, smiling.

"You're on top of the world aren't you?" Derrick said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Another #1 album, #1 single, engaged, and a father," he said.

I thought about it, and it did seem like I had it all. I was thirty (almost thirty-one), still on a high point in my career, engaged and in love with a beautiful woman, and we had a beautiful baby together. The only thing that would make it perfect was actually getting married. Whenever I wanted to bring up wedding plans lately Nadine would change the subject.

"Still there Mike?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah," I said. Sefra then started to whimper and reach for the phone.

"I think Sefra wants to talk to her Uncle," I said.

"Put her on speakerphone," he said.

I set the phone to speakerphone and sat it on my lap and heard Derrick calling Seferah's name, after which my baby stared at the phone for a moment before giggling. Derrick and I laughed as I took the phone off speakerphone and brought it back to my ear.

"I bet she laughs like that all the time," he said.

"It's music to my ears," I said, smiling.

The phone beeped.

"Mom's calling me," Derrick said, "Tell Kalere I said hello. Later Mike."

"Bye."

The train stopped and I got off holding Seferah close to me as I walked through the park. We stopped by the pond and sat on the grass, my baby on my lap. Seferah started whimpering again and I took out her bottle and started feeding her. She looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't help but melt. I took the bottle from her and burped her, after which I sat her on my lap facing me. Sefra started playing with her hands, occasionally reaching out for me to either kiss her hands or give me a kiss on the nose. She kept smiling and giggling the whole time until I started singing random melodies, where she stopped and stared in awe. I was playing with her cheeks when a purple butterfly flew by and landed on Sefra's curly head. Sefra looked up in confusion and shook her head as I smiled and took the butterfly from out of her hair and showed it to her. The butterfly crawled into her hands and Sefra looked at it and smiled as she touched its wings. Another butterfly flew by and landed on her head, while the other one flew up to her little nose, to which then she sneezed and the butterflies flew away toward the trees.

"Bless you, sweetie," I said, wiping her nose.

Sefra was disoriented for a moment, and then she giggled, one of the many reasons I loved my daughter. I figured it was time to get back inside and get my baby to take a nap, not to mention it was getting hot out. I picked Seferah up and took her back into the house to get cleaned up and took her with me to my room for a nap. I started singing her lullaby to soothe her as I laid her next to me in bed, lying on her stomach and with the pacifier in her mouth. A nap didn't sound too bad right now…

* * *

Nadine POV

Today was rather rewarding so far, but I hated being away from Seferah. At least I knew she was in safe hands with Michael, so there wasn't anything to worry about. Janet and I with the rest of the group (some were familiar faces from the 'If' project) were sitting in the chairs, which were assembled in bowling pin formation. We were taking a ten minute breather but were going to film the chair dance scene soon afterward. Janet, Madison, and I were sitting together joking around.

"So," Madison said, "How does it feel to be a working mom?"

"I love what I do," I said, "but I don't like being away from Seferah, especially since she's still little."

"You still have that separation anxiety," Janet said, smiling.

"I do," I said.

"But Michael's taking good care of her," Madison said, "No need to worry."

"I know," I said.

We then heard a beep. I reached in my bag to grab my phone and it was a picture message from Michael. I opened it and got teary eyed. It was a picture of our baby sleeping so peacefully.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"Michael sent a picture of Seferah," I said, showing them the phone.

"Oh my goodness, she's so cute!" Madison said, gushing.

"That's my niece," Janet said proudly, "She's looking more like you."

"Well, she still has Michael's smile," I said, putting the phone back in my bag.

"I remember those moments with my kids," Madison then said.

"You have kids?" I asked, surprised. Madison was younger than both Janet and I, but I never would have thought she was a mother.

"Yeah," Madison said, "Twin boys. They just turned four. I had them young, yes, but they are the reason why I do what I do."

"And we admire you for that," Janet said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Enough about me," Madison said looking at me, "What about this wedding, future Mrs. Michael Jackson?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Any plans made?" she asked.

"Not yet," I said, looking at my ring. I was actually nervous about that, getting married.

"How come?" Janet then asked.

"Well I want to start planning when our schedules don't conflict," I said.

"I can see that," Madison said.

By then Beth, the director, came back and it was time to shoot the sequence. Madison, Janet, and I got from our group and got into the formation. Not only was I choreographing this thing, Janet wanted me to be in the video as well, which was a surprise to me. I needed to get used to it because I was going to be working with Michael for his two videos in the coming weeks. I was going to be one busy woman. Everyone sat in their chairs as the camera started rolling, and we broke it down. During the musical break we did the sharp angles, leg crosses, and some sexual teasing. The moves were meant to be fun and playful, and I certainly was having a good time. I truly loved what I do.

* * *

Michael POV

I woke up to the sound of my daughter whimpering and starting to cry, and I looked over to see she was trying to push herself up but didn't have the strength just yet. I picked Seferah up and sweetly told her that her time would come, and she looked so disappointed that it was cute. It was also time to change her, so I took her into the bathroom to clean her and give her a bath. Sefra was starting to become more precocious and curious with the world around her. She looked at the water and tried picking some up with her hand, only to catch nothing. Sefra kept trying two more times before putting her hand out toward me and I kissed it. I dried her off, put on a clean diaper, and dressed her in a white onesie with blue shorts and a bow to go in her hair. I kissed my baby girl as I picked her up and took her with me to the studio. Sefra was on my lap as I sat in my chair facing the keyboard and kissed the back of her curly head. She started to whimper and I gave her the pacifier and she began sucking on it, touching it to make sure it was there.

"Seferah," I sung her name sweetly.

Sefra looked at me with those eyes and stared. I took her little hands and had them pushing the keys on the keyboard. Sefra kept pushing the keys on her own for a few minutes before turning and stretching her arms out to me. I laid her on my chest as Sefra continued to stare at me, her hand reaching for my face. I played with my baby until my phone started ringing and saw it was Norman.

"Hey Norman," I said.

"Hey Mike," he said, "Are you busy?"

"I'm playing with my daughter, so yes," I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt…," Norman started.

"But…," I said.

"We do need to start discussing and planning the Dangerous Tour," he said.

"Already?" I asked. I wasn't ready to be away from my baby girl that long.

"Your fans, they want to see you," Norman said.

"When do we need to start this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Probably as soon as you finish working on your next two videos," he said, "You said you had two more?"

"Yes," I said. Sefra kept touching my mouth and I had to hold her hand so I could still speak. Maybe she was telling me I didn't need to talk anymore.

"I'll let you go," he said, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Sure thing," I said, "Bye Norman."

I hung up the phone and Sefra stared with those eyes and started crying. I almost wanted to think she understood what was going on.

"Aw Seferah please don't cry," I said, rocking her gently as she cried louder. I kissed her forehead and hummed to Sefra until she kept it down to whimpering against my chest. I got up from the chair, still holding my baby as I headed for the dining room. I was getting hungry. Damon was sitting at the table when Sefra and I walked in the room, and smiled upon seeing us.

"You're missing one," he said.

"Yeah, she's still at work," I said. Sefra looked at Damon, still with that baby pout.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie?" Damon asked, playing with Sefra's foot. Sefra then smiled and giggled. She was very ticklish.

"Look at that, you made her feel better," I said, smiling.

"Glad to help," he said.

"Want to hold her?" I asked, realizing he's never held Seferah.

"Oh no, I'll drop her or something," he said.

Sefra reached her arm out to him.

"See, she wants you to hold her," I said, smiling.

"Okay," Damon said as I gave Seferah over to him. My baby smiled and started playing with his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're kissing everyone today, aren't you?" I said, running my hand through Sefra's hair. My baby giggled as she placed her hand at Damon's mouth and he kissed it back. He then gave her back to me and got up from the table.

"What would you like for dinner?" Damon then asked me.

"Spaghetti," I said, "Meatless sauce, though."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

I sat down at the table with Sefra on my lap when I saw Nadine come into the dining room and Sefra smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and stretched her arms out.

"Hey baby," she said, walking over to give me a kiss.

"Hey," I said, "We missed you, didn't we?" Sefra smiled and still had her arms out. Nadine picked her up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"I missed you so much sweetie!" she said to our daughter, "And you look so pretty!"

"Why thank you," I said smiling. I knew a thing or two about fashion.

"I missed you too," she said to me, giving me another kiss and sitting down at the table with Sefra on her lap. Damon had returned with the spaghetti and pureed some for Sefra and smiled when he saw Nadine.

"Hey Nadine," he said.

"Hi Damon," she said.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Um, French toast," she said. Damon and I stared at her.

"I just want to see something," she said.

Damon went into the kitchen to fulfill her request. Nadine went ahead to start feeding Sefra the pureed spaghetti, but Sefra kept turning her head away from the spoon. She finally was able to get some in Sefra's mouth, only for her to spit it back out. I guess our baby didn't like spaghetti. Damon came back with the French toast and Nadine tasted a piece and winced. Damon and I started laughing.

"Nope, I'm back to not liking French toast," she said with a laugh. Sefra reached over at the French toast and started whimpering. Damon took the plate back to puree some for Sefra while also bringing spaghetti for Nadine. He brought the food out and Nadine put some of the pureed French toast to Sefra's mouth and she happily accepted it.

"Well what do you know," I said laughing.

"I guess since I ate so much of it while I was pregnant," Nadine said, "Seferah now likes it." She kissed the back of Sefra's head. We went to eat dinner and after we were done Nadine went to clean Seferah up and get her ready for bed while I went to take a shower and lay in bed. As I was lying there my phone lit up for a text message and I saw it was Derrick.

"So I forgot to ask you…," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"What's going on with the wedding?" he asked.

"I don't know," I texted back.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Nadine won't talk about it. Keeps changing the subject," I said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Derrick said.

I looked up and saw Nadine come in the room, pulling the scrunchie out of her hair and letting it fall to its shoulder length. She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower running.

"We'll talk later," I texted back.

Nadine went in and took a shower, after which she came back in the room dressed in a soft pink camisole and shorts, smelling of lavender. She crawled into bed and pulled herself close to me. I placed on my phone on the bedside table and held her back, playing with her hair.

"Who was texting?" she asked.

"Derrick," I said, "He says hello."

"Ah my baby brother," she said.

"Can I ask something?" I said, stroking her hair.

"Sure," she said.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I asked her.

Nadine looked up at me and frowned.

"Why would you ask that?" she said.

"It's just that…you tend to change the subject when I want to talk about the wedding," I said.

"No, I just got a lot on my mind with video projects and such," she said.

"I love you," I said, "You're the mother of my baby. I want to be with you for always."

"I know you do," she said, her hand touching my face.

"But do you?" I asked.

"Where is this coming from, Michael?" Nadine then asked, getting defensive.

"Kalere, I can read you," I said. Saying her first name made both of us shudder. By then we heard Seferah crying in her crib. Nadine pulled away from me and sat on the side of the bed.

"Sefra needs me," she then said, getting out of bed and leaving to tend to our daughter. I turned to my side as I watched her leave the room, and it was in that moment I wasn't so sure that I had it all…


	24. She Didn't Even Letter,Cuts Like a Knife

_Note: Got caught up again with the demands of life. I will do better to update. Nadine is the primary focus. Thank you for your patience, love, and support._

**Chapter 24: She Didn't Even Letter and it Cuts Like a Knife…**

Nadine POV (Two months later)

Life was getting a bit hectic in recent weeks juggling work, parenthood, and wedding plans (I finally gave in and got started on that…sigh). Michael and I had finished "In the Closet" and we were getting ready to start working on "Remember the Time." Meanwhile, our little Sefra was growing like a weed, and she just started learning how to crawl! Between work and wedding plans I was playing with my baby in the dance studio, having her sit between my legs and looking at the reflection in the mirror. I waved to my baby's reflection and she stared in awe, looking up at me before looking back at the mirror. I waved at her again and Sefra started smiling and looked up at me with her arms out. I picked Sefra up and gave her a big hug and she laughed even more.

"I love you Sefra, do you know that?" I said to my baby.

Sefra looked at me and smiled, and every time she smiled I could see Michael. In that moment was where I heaved a soft sigh. I loved Michael, but I wasn't ready to get married. I wasn't ready to fully give up the simple life for one that was lavish and in the open. I understood why Michael stayed recluse at times, the paparazzi was just harsh. Just the other day the paparazzi published tabloids that Michael and I weren't getting married because a "little birdie" told about an argument we had. The worst thing to have happen is that there was a mole in the Neverland Ranch. I got up from the floor with Sefra in tow and went to Sefra's room, it was time to get her to take a nap. I laid her in her crib on her back and she turned over on her stomach to push herself up. Watching her do that made me smile and melt.

"No sweetie, it's time for a nap," I said to her. I laid Sefra on her back and she let out one of her cute yawns and slowly closed her eyes. Just as she was getting into sleep my phone rang, and I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kalere!"

"Mom! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine," she said, "I'm waiting for Michael's next video to come out."

"It premieres next week," I said.

"Which song?" asked a distant voice that could only be my brother.

"Derrick?" I asked.

"Yes that's Derrick," Mom said.

"Which song?" he asked again but louder.

"The video's for "In the Closet"," I said.

"Oh I like that one," Mom said.

"You haven't seen it yet Mom," I said with a laugh.

"I meant the song," Mom said, "Silly girl."

"Oh," I said laughing.

"How is my grandbaby?" Mom asked.

"She's sleeping," I said, "and growing fast."

"I hope I get to see her before she grows even more," Mom said.

"You will Mom," I said, "We gotta plan a visit."

"Yes," she said, "Best sooner than later."

"Of course," I said.

"Well, let me go," Mom said, "I'm at the doctor's office."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom said, "Just the usual check-up. I love you Kalere and send kisses to Seferah."

"I will Mom," I said, "I love you both."

"Bye baby," she said.

"Bye Mom."

I hung up and looked over in the crib and saw my little girl was sound asleep. I left the room to go back to the dance studio where I saw Michael warming up in a white shirt and black pants, and wearing his famous black penny loafers. He was doing some mime like moves when he saw my reflection in the mirror and turned around.

"Hi baby," Michael said coming toward me for a hug.

"Hi," I said and kissed him.

"I'm happy that we're finally discussing our wedding," he said.

"Me too," I said. I wanted to wince for shooting that lie.

"So, are you ready to dance?" he asked.

"Dancing is what I do," I said with a smile.

"Do you remember, when we fell in love…," Michael started singing.

I stood facing the mirror and looking at Michael's reflection.

"We need a theme," I said.

Michael went to the stereo and started playing "Remember the Time". As the song started, I shifted my shoulders left and right and shrugged them off, and shifted my pose that one leg was bent and not the other.

"Stop!" Michael said.

"What?" I asked.

"What you just did," he said, "Do it again."

I repeated what I had done and Michael clapped his hands.

"I like that," he said, "That's the beginning I should do."

"Okay," I said with a smile. Michael played the song again from the top and copied what I had done to perfection. As I admired Michael's perfection the theme came to me.

"Egyptian," I said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"The theme," I said, "how about Egyptian?"

"Hmm I don't know," he said.

"It could work," I said, "Let the song play."

Michael let the song play and we both listened to the beat, shifting our shoulders at the same time until I started tutting in the chorus and Michael's eyes widened and placed his hand to his mouth.

"Yes!" he said, "I like that!"

"You're easy to please," I said.

Michael smiled and blushed.

"Not that easy," he said, coming up to me and kissed my lips. I smiled as Michael stopped the song and did one of his trademark spins.

"All this dancing is making me hungry," he said, "Care to have lunch with me?"

"Sure," I said, "I want to check on Sefra first."

"Okay," he said, "I can't wait to call you my wife, Nadine."

I smiled at him as he walked away. I held my engagement ring at my ring finger and started having second thoughts. I loved Michael but, to give up the simple life entirely? I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling that something wasn't right, but I didn't know from where. I headed towards Sefra's room and found my little girl awake and on her stomach. As I picked her up from her crib, my phone rang and it was Derrick.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Kalere," he said, "You have a minute?"

"Yeah," I said, "What's up?"

"I was hoping Mom would tell you earlier," he said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

There was silence on the phone.

"Derrick, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom is sick," Derrick finally said.

"Oh, she has a cold?" I asked, "Mom's entitled to a co-"

"No Kalere," he said, "Cancer."

My heart dropped to the floor.

"Kalere," he said.

"Yeah?" I managed to muster out.

"She wasn't getting a routine check up," Derrick said.

"Chemo?" I asked.

"Chemo," Derrick confirmed.

I was silent from the shock.

"Kalere," he said.

"I'm here," I said, "I have to come home."

"Mom didn't want you to do that," he said.

"No, I'm coming home," I said, "But I got to go."

"Okay sister," he said, "I love you."

"I love you," I said

I hung up the phone and wanted to cry. My mother was sick with cancer and she didn't want me to know? I knew that I had to go back to Atlanta. I took Sefra and met up with Michael and Damon in the dining room. I did my damnedest to not show any emotion, I didn't want to tell Michael about Mom. But one thing was sure: I had to leave Neverland Ranch.

* * *

Michael POV

Nadine came into the dining room with Sefra and set her in her high chair. I was happy that Nadine and I made progress for the "Remember the Time" video, she is such a visionary like myself. Damon came to the table and asked what we wanted to eat and Nadine asked for a ham and cheese sandwich whereas I asked for some crackers and hummus. I didn't want to get too full because I wanted to get back to working on "Remember the Time". While we were eating, I could tell Nadine was troubled, that something was bothering her as she was feeding Seferah.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking," I said,

"Where did that come from?" Nadine then asked.

"Nothing,' I said, "Just wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Michael," she said.

I left it alone at that point. I just hoped and prayed that she was being honest, something was really bothering her and she was being calm about it. Something must have happened between us dancing and getting Sefra from out of her crib. We had finished eating and Nadine got up from the table with Sefra in tow, who was reaching her arms out toward me.

"Want to play with Daddy?" Nadine said to our daughter. Sefra smiled and giggled, which I loved. Whenever Seferah smiled I knew that she was my baby, or so Nadine and the rest of the family tells me. Nadine handed Sefra to me and my baby giggled and leaned her head on my shoulder as I kissed her curly head. Sefra burped and started giggling again and I was in love. Nadine saw the expression on my face and smiled.

"You want to continue dancing?" she asked with an expression that she already knew my answer.

"You hand me the most beautiful baby in the world and ask if I want to keep dancing?" I said.

"We can continue later," she said, "I should have known better." She leaned over to kiss my cheek and the back of Sefra's head and left the dining room. Something was wrong with Nadine, I could feel it.

* * *

Nadine POV (Later that night)

I was in the dance studio alone practicing ballet to take the stress away and all I could think about was my mother stricken with cancer. She was my rock in everything that I did and as I had needed her, she needed me now. I sat down on the floor leaning against the mirror, looking up at the ceiling wanting to cry. I could imagine it now, my mother sick and weak from the chemo, it was breaking my heart to think about it. I had to see her, I had to go back to Atlanta before it was too late. I got up from the floor and walked into Michael's room (more like our room) to find him sound asleep with Sefra sleeping next to him where I would sleep. I then walked to what was my room down the hall and started packing. I had one luggage bag filled when Ana walked into the room.

"You're leaving?" she asked with a tingle of sadness.

"I have to," I said, "My mother is sick."

"Does Michael know?" she then asked.

"No," I said, "I rather not tell him."

"You are coming back, are you?" Ana finally asked.

I started to open my mouth to say something but let out a sigh.

"I really don't know," I managed to say.

"Well, I think you will," Ana said, "Need me to help?"

"No," I said, "but thanks."

Ana nodded her head and left the room. I finished packing my clothes and some of Sefra's clothes and walked back into Michael's room. He looked peaceful as he was sleeping on his side. I started to grab the pen and paper that was on the bedside table (Michael kept it there whenever he had new ideas) and write a note but stopped. I looked at my left hand and stared at the diamond and sapphire ring and then glanced at Michael. I started to pull at the ring to take it off and paused for a moment. I started to tear up as I finally took the ring off of my finger and set it on the bedside table. I wiped my eyes as I walked over to pick Sefra up without causing her to stir and headed to get my luggage from the other room. Ana came back to help me gather my bags and send me on my way. We got to the living room and Ana stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked but already knowing the answer.

"This," she said, pointing at the luggage, "This is going to break him."

"I have to do this," I said.

"How do you plan on leaving?" she asked.

"We'll take a train," I said.

"Michael isn't going to take this well," she said.

"I know," I said, "but something came up and I have to leave."

"I see," she said.

We waited until the chauffeur came to the house and Ana helped me get my belongings inside the limo. After setting Sefra inside (who was still sleeping), I turned to look at Ana and gave her a hug.

"When everything is better, come back to us," she said.

I pulled back from our hug and grinned.

"Promise that you'll come back," she then said.

I froze in my position for a moment and as I opened my mouth the chauffeur came up to us and was ready to go.

"Go sweetie," Ana said, "or you'll miss your train."

"Thank you," I said, "For everything."

"You're welcome," she said, "I will miss you."

"Likewise," I said.

I got inside the limo and the chauffeur got into the driver's side and started up the limo. I turned to look at Ana who was standing by the front doors and waved at her. She waved back and went inside the house. I leaned back in my seat with this wave of guilt over my body, the guilt of leaving Michael. The wave was so strong that I finally broke down and cried, although I had a reason. And it cuts like a knife…


	25. And the Reason Why She Left Me

_Note: I know I've been taking my time with this story, and I want to say thank you for staying with me. Derrick is featured in this chapter. Here is Chapter 25._

**Chapter 25: And the Reason Why She Left Me…**

Nadine POV (Several hours later in transit)

After some time mumbling my crying so that Sefra wouldn't wake up I managed to call Derrick, who was going to meet us at the train station. I told him I wanted to spend time with Mom after knowing she was fighting cancer, but he kept bringing Michael up. I hadn't told him that I left him, and I could only imagine his reaction if he knew. I took a deep breath as I sat in my seat and looked out of the window, that was until Sefra started whimpering. I picked her up and smelled that she needed a diaper change, so I got up carrying her and her bag to the restroom to change her. After changing her we went to our seat and phone started ringing, and it was Derrick.

"Hey little brother," I said.

"Hey sister," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I happened to run into Roxy on the way here."

"You're there already?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, "When have you known me to be late?"

"Touche." Derrick hated being late.

"Roxy gave me some look, I was thinking what's her problem," he said.

"Roxy and I are currently not at speaking terms," I said.

"What happened?"

"Me, Michael, and Sefra," I said, "Without me telling her."

"Petty," Derrick said.

"Anyway, it'll be another hour or so until we get to Atlanta," I said.

"I'll be waiting for you two," he said.

"Alright. Love you brother," I said.

"Love you too," Derrick said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and cradled Sefra until she went back to sleep. I knew the pain I was still feeling was doing the unthinkable to Michael, which if my timing is right would be getting up soon only to find that…

* * *

Michael POV

Where's Nadine? I woke up early to have my period of inspiration in the back yard and Nadine wasn't in bed with me. Normally, or once in a blue moon she would sleep in the room where her clothes were if something was bothering her. The thing with that is I wished she opened up the things that bothered her, and I knew that something was bothering her yesterday, she just wouldn't tell me. I got out of bed and went into that room to find that it was clean, and none of her clothes were in the room. No, I thought, please God don't let this be what I think it is. I went back to our room and saw the sapphire and diamond engagement ring on the bedside table. Please God no! I thought, more like crying inside. The last place I needed to look but was afraid to was Seferah's room. I didn't want to think that Nadine left me and took our daughter with her, but it was looking that way. I slowly crept in and there was no one in the room, and my worst nightmare had come true: Both Nadine and my baby were gone. I held the side of Seferah's crib and began to cry, the woman whom I loved more than anything and mother of my child was gone. Did she not want to marry me? Did she really love me? The questions swirled around my head and needed an outlet. I went to the dance studio and started to dance, but I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I spun and fell to the ground and started crying. This was burning me to the core, I didn't think that I would hurt so bad from the girl who wore the black jeans and turtle neck sweater. As I was crying and letting everything out Ana came into the room, her eyes watering as she saw me.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," she said.

"Why would she leave me?" I then asked, not expecting Ana to have an answer.

"Her mother is sick," Ana replied.

"But she left the ring here," I said.

"I know, Michael."

"And she took-," I started.

"Shhh," Ana said putting her finger at my lips, "I know."

At the moment she hugged me and I just let it all out, apologizing if I stained her clothes. Ana gently rubbed my back as I let all that pain out. It was as though salt was being put on the wound.

"You haven't lost her," Ana said.

"Yes I have," I said, "She isn't here with me."

"She'll be back," Ana said, "It'll take some time…"

* * *

Nadine POV

Seferah and I finally made it to the train station in Atlanta, and I could see my brother standing there waiting for us. We got off the train with our belongings and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My sister and niece in the ATL," Derrick said with a smile.

"Yes, it's good to be home," I said.

"I thought your home is at Neverland," he said.

"No," I said, "Atlanta will always be home to me."

"Whatever you say," he said.

Derrick picked up some of our belongings while I carried Sefra and her baby bag and we headed for the car out in the parking lot.

* * *

Derrick POV

I was happy that my sister was home along with my niece, but I knew something wasn't quite right. I kept asking her if Mike knew about her coming to Atlanta but she kept changing the subject or pretended not to hear me. As I was packing her stuff in the car I sent a text to Mike to see how he was doing.

"Hey Mike what up?" I said.

It was a couple of minutes before he answered back.

"Nadine left me," he responded.

"What?" I sent back.

"I'm a wreck right now. She took our baby with her," Mike answered back.

"Damn Mike," I texted, "I just picked her up at the train station."

"Hey, I didn't pack that much," I heard Nadine say from the front seat.

"My bad," I said, "Almost done."

"I'll call you later Mike," I texted him and close the trunk of the car. I got in the driver's seat and looked at Nadine, whose eyes were puffy and I knew what that meant. My sister had been crying.

"Is everything okay Kalere?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said softly. Seferah was still sleeping.

"Okay," I said. I didn't buy it, but I didn't want to argue.

"So you ran into Roxy, huh?" Kalere asked.

"Yeah, I think she was headed for work," I said, "Saw her on the way here."

"Oh," she said.

"How long have you two not been on speaking terms?" I asked.

"For a while," she said, "I was still pregnant with Seferah."

"Oh dang," I said.

"How's Mom?" she asked, the reason why she was here.

"The chemo makes her weak, but luckily doctors found it early," I said.

"Do you think Mom is going to be happy to see me?" she asked.

"Of course, but you know she is going to ask about Mike," I said.

Kalere was quiet as she turned to look out the window, and I saw the tears through her reflection.

"What's going on?" I asked, even though Mike already told me.

"I couldn't go through with it," she said, "There, I said it."

"Couldn't go through what?" I asked in almost an attitude.

"Living such a lavish life," she said, "I'm not ready for the change that comes with marrying Michael. It's more than just a last name."

"You know Mike is probably not going to handle this well," I said, being careful of my usage of tense.

"That and I wanted to see Mom," she said.

"And how long did you plan on being here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kalere said, wiping her tears.

"What about Seferah knowing about her father?" I asked.

"She'll know," she said.

At this point we were sitting in front of Mom's house. We looked at the window and saw our mother sitting down in a chair in the living room, reading the newspaper and sipping on coffee.

"I'm just saying," I said, "I know your father wasn't there because he didn't want to be there. Don't let Mike not be there for Seferah."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said.

"Fair enough." I said.

* * *

Nadine POV

Derrick was getting on my nerves with his interrogating, I didn't want to talk about Michael and me leaving anymore, even though I would have to do it again with Mom. I got out of Derrick's car and rushed to the door with Sefra in tow and Mom was in all smiles when she saw me through the window. She opened the door and gave Sefra and I a huge hug.

"My baby is home!" she said.

"Yep, I'm home," I said, hugging her and Sefra.

"And my grandbaby is here!" Mom said, "Oh my she's gotten so big!"

"Yep!" I said, handing Sefra over to her.

"I'll get your stuff from out the car," Derrick said.

"Okay," I said, "Thank you brother."

"No problem, sister," he said.

"How long are you in town?" Mom said.

"I'm here for a little while," I said.

"How is Michael?" she asked.

"Uh, he's been busy working on his music videos," I said, trying hard not to wince. I didn't know why I wanted to wince, it was the truth last I knew.

"Speaking of videos," Mom started, "I saw 'In the Closet' and that was a steamy one."

I blushed.

"Yeah it was," I said with a smile.

Mom then started to play with Sefra, who was now awake and ready for anything.

"What's taking your brother so long with your stuff?" Mom asked.

"I don't know," I said as I looked out the window, "Oh, he's on the phone, that's why."

* * *

Derrick POV

I wanted to call Mike and get the whole story of what was going on between him and my sister. There were some blanks that needed to be filled. I dialed the number and Mike answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" It was obvious that the man was crying.

"Hey Mike," I said, "Now what happened?"

"I don't know," he said, "I thought everything was fine and I wake up to the engagement ring on the bedside table and my daughter gone."

"And the wedding plans?" I asked.

"I thought that was fine too, even though at first it felt like pulling teeth," Mike said.

I let out a sigh with my hand over my forehead.

"What?" Mike asked.

"She started giving in," I said.

"Did I pressure her?" Mike asked hysterically.

"No man it's not you," I said.

"I can't be without her and our daughter," Mike said, "Especially my baby!"

"Well, wait…," I said, "I think I could be of some assistance."

"How?" Mike asked, "You can bring her back?"

"Uh, I don't know about that Mike," I said.

"Then what?" Mike asked frantically.

"I'll keep you updated about Kalere and Seferah," I said, "Especially Seferah."

"My baby," Mike said, still crying.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll record Seferah's every moment from first step to first teeth, I'll keep you involved in her life."

"Oh man Derrick thank you!" Mike said with a smile.

"Now here comes the hard part," I said.

"I know," he said, "Going on without her."

"Keep the faith," I said with a smile almost singingly.

"Thanks," Mike said with a smile.

"Well, I got to go," I said, "Talk to you later, Mike."

"Okay," Mike said, "Bye."

* * *

Michael POV

Derrick made me feel a little bit better by saying he would record Seferah's major milestones, but the pain was still there. What was worse, life still had to go on, I still had to prepare for the "Remember the Time" video shoot which was coming soon. Also, it was time for another tour, and Norman had been on my case about getting ready for this one. So at this point, I had to do what I tell my fans…Keep the faith…


	26. She's Out Of My Life For Now

_Note: I'm getting myself back into the groove of this story. Here is Chapter 26._

**Chapter 26: She's Out of My Life…For Now**

Michael POV (Three months later)

These past few months without Nadine and Sefra were destroying me, but I had to move on. I was grateful that Derrick was helping me but it wasn't the same. I wanted my babies back home with me. In the meantime, I finished filming the "Remember the Time" short film (I didn't like the term "music video") and I was getting ready for the Dangerous tour, which was coming up in a couple months. I was putting my all into this tour, many hours of rehearsal with other dancers and getting all the special effects put together. Because I loved kids so much, I also was entertaining children at the Neverland Ranch but sometimes seeing their happy faces made me miss my daughter even more.

I woke up around seven on Thursday morning alone in my bed thinking about Nadine, missing her soft and warm body next to me. I wanted to text Derrick to see how they were doing but I knew that he was probably working on some new talent at the studio. I had rehearsal today and was meeting up with Norman about stuff for the Dangerous tour. I wanted this tour to top the last one, which was my first solo tour. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in a white t-shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. As usual, I wore my black penny loafers and a ponytail to complete the ensemble. I walked down the hall to get to the dining room, and sometimes doing that was hard because Sefra's room was on the way. I had Ana keep that room closed because I know I would start crying if I looked inside. I got to the dining room and took a seat at the table as Damon walked in from the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs and toast," I said, "and a cup of coffee."

"Regular toast or Fre-," Damon started and then caught himself, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him.

"It's okay," I said.

"I miss her too," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I will have your breakfast ready," he said as he went into the kitchen. I sat at the table debating whether to call or text Derrick as my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone with delight as it was Derrick sending a picture message. I opened it and it was a picture of Sefra with two developing teeth smiling. I smiled so hard seeing such a milestone.

"She's growing so fast," I texted him back.

"Kalere cried when she discovered Seferah's teeth," Derrick texted back.

I smiled. I could see Nadine crying at such a milestone.

"How is Nadine?" I asked.

"She is okay, teaching dance again at her studio," Derrick replied.

I was going to answer back when Damon returned with my breakfast. I couldn't help but show him Sefra's teeth.

"She's already teething?" Damon asked in shock.

"Yep," I said with a smile.

"Next thing you know she will be walking," he said.

"I know," I said, smiling.

"Anywho," Damon said, "Here is your breakfast."

"Thank you," I said.

As I was about to start eating, Ana walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Michael," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Norman is coming to pick you up around ten for rehearsal," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, "Wanna see Sefra?"

"Yes I would love that," she said, turning back around.

I show her the picture of Sefra teething and Ana put her hands to her mouth.

"She's teething already?" she asked, almost tearing up.

"Yeah," I said, "I just wish I was there when her milestones are happening."

"I believe that they will come back," she said, "Keep the faith." Ana winked.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said.

Ana turned to leave the dining room as I continued to eat breakfast. Even under the current circumstances, I was a proud papa. I had about another hour before Norman would come to pick me up, and by then I would have some temporary relief of the pain I was feeling through my music. I would occasionally look across the table, imagining that Nadine was there looking back at me with her beautiful smile. God, I missed her so much, please bring her and Sefra back to me.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was happy to be back in Atlanta to help Mom with her illness, but something was missing. I was missing Michael, but I wasn't ready to give up the simple life. I often wondered, was I being selfish? During the past few months I had been trying to recreate the life I had before meeting Michael by getting my studio back up and running, all while being a dutiful mother and daughter. I caught up with my friend from college (who also had her own studio) and asked about Jacob, and she informed me that a performing arts school in New York had given him a scholarship for dance. It delighted me that one of my students was going to take the opportunity at a performing arts school. The students I have now have a drive to perform as much as I had before meeting Michael, it was like being back at home. It seems like I had fixed every aspect of my life except my relationship with Roxy. According to Derrick, she was still mad that I didn't tell her that Michael and I were dating. I was in limbo whether I wanted to fix that relationship or not. I missed Roxy and the closeness we had, but…I just didn't know.

I woke up to the sound of Sefra's laughter, as Mom was playing with her early in the morning. My baby was now nine months old, crawling and teething. She didn't cry as much except when her growing teeth were giving her pain, which killed me because there wasn't much I could do to relieve that. I was grateful for Mom being there to take care of Sefra despite her illness while I was at work, but I wanted to know why she couldn't tell me that she was sick. I figured that now was the time to ask.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning Kalere," Mom said. Sefra looked over at me and reached her arms out to me smiling.

"And good morning to you sweetie!" I said to Sefra as I took her from Mom. She giggled and played with my face.

"How did you sleep?" Mom asked me.

"I slept okay," I said, "How about you?"

"Okay," she said, running her hand through her hair, which was now low cut due to the chemo.

"Can I ask you something, Mom?" I said.

"Sure," Mom said as her eyes lit up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I asked.

"Oh Kalere," she started.

"I'm serious," I said, "Why not?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me while you had a life with Michael," she said, "Which makes me want to ask _you_ something."

"Sure," I said, although I already knew where this was going.

"Did you and Michael break up?" she asked.

"Um, not exactly," I said, "I mean, I did leave him."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you were sick," I said.

"Is that all the reason?" she asked.

I was silent. Mom knew when I would lie, so I didn't bother trying.

"Did you have cold feet?" Mom asked.

I bit my lip and looked away.

"It's okay to have cold feet," she said, "It would have been better if Michael knew."

"I just…I just didn't have the heart to tell him," I said, "Tell him I was leaving."

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm your mother," Mom said, "That's a bit selfish."

"I know," I said, looking away.

"Do you love him?" Mom asked.

"Yes I love him, it's just that…," I started.

"You felt that you would be leaving us all behind," Mom finished.

"Yeah," I said.

"Baby, we're family," Mom said, "You would never be leaving us behind."

I smiled, not only because of what Mom said, but because Sefra gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Kalere, I'll make breakfast," Mom said.

"Okay," I said as we got up and headed for the kitchen. I sat Sefra on her high chair as I prepared to make puree French toast (Sefra's favorite) and Mom prepared to make omelettes for us. We began eating when Mom turned on the TV that she had set on the kitchen counter and it showed Michael's "Remember the Time" video, which had came out a month or so prior. I had to say that the Egyptian theme worked really well and the tutting was on point. As we continued watching, Michael was being interviewed about his upcoming Dangerous tour and what his fans expected to see. It would be a matter of time before the reporter would ask about his personal life, also known as me and our daughter.

"So what happened between you and Kalere Nadine?" the reporter, a woman, asked.

"Well," Michael started, contemplating whether to continue the thought or change the subject, "I'm not sure if even I know."

"You're not sure if you know?" she asked.

Michael waved his hands out and half smiled.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, "I will say that it still hurts, but no more than that."

Hearing him say that stung me, mainly because I never wanted to hurt anyone but out of my own selfishness I did. The interview ended shortly after that and it started showing the local news.

"He's still hurting, Kalere," Mom said.

"I know, I was watching," I said, feeding Seferah.

"Do you have to work today?" she asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Michael anymore and she could tell.

"Yes, but not until later this afternoon," I said.

"Okay baby," Mom said.

We had finished eating breakfast and cleaning up when Derrick called me and wanted me to stop by the studio before I head for work. I enjoyed the time I spent with my brother and figured I could have my laugh by listening to some "special demos" before work. In the meantime, I was holding back tears.

* * *

Michael POV

I was in the limo with Norman on our way to the stadium for rehearsal and I was staring at the picture Derrick sent me earlier of Sefra. Looking at the corner of my eye I saw that Norman seemed annoyed at my behavior.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so'…" Norman said.

"You already did," I said, slightly put off.

"Did you actually think she was going to stay, given who you are?" Norman asked.

"Shut up," I said. How insensitive, I thought.

"No really," Norman continued, "Did you think some dance teacher, dancer, or whatever was going to settle down with you?"

I rubbed my temple blowing Norman off. I didn't want to hear him, especially when he thought he was right. It was only a few more minutes until we made it to the stadium for rehearsal. I got out of the limo and saw many of my fans screaming outside with signs, fedoras, and gloves, and it made me smile despite my pain. I gave the peace sign as I put on my aviators and walked into the stadium. When I made it inside, I saw the choreographers, back-up dancers, the director, and the entire tour crew welcoming me by shouting my name and applauding.

"The man of the hour!" Bob, the director, said.

Everyone cheered. I came up to everyone and gave them each a hug before getting started on the rehearsal. We stretched and done relaxation exercises with the choreographers on stage, which was set for "Smooth Criminal". I was excited about this one because we were setting the stage like the "Roarin' 20s" with neon signs and mafia suits. I got on the stage and stood behind the large sheet that showed my silhouette and began doing my signature moves before I gave the cue to begin the song. The song began at my cue and this rush of adrenaline came through me and I felt my music being a form of therapy from the pain I was feeling. I needed a few hours to dull the hurt being without Nadine and Seferah.

* * *

Nadine POV

I was getting dressed for my afternoon dance classes when Derrick texted me that he was waiting for me to show up at the studio. I had put Sefra in her crib for a nap as I got dressed in a loose v-neck and black pants and left the house. Both Derrick's studio and my dance studio were within walking distance, so I grabbed my dance bag and headed out of the house. Although it had been a few months, I still was getting the effects of dating Michael Jackson and by that I meant the paparazzi following me. The tabloids haven't changed, they were still writing heinous stories about Michael and I and whether I cheated on him and that Sefra wasn't his daughter, which stung me. I made it to Derrick's studio and the secretary led me to my brother, who was in the control booth. I hoped that he could cheer me up.

* * *

Derrick POV

I got up from my seat upon seeing my sister and gave her a hug, she looked like something was bothering her.

"How are you sister?" I asked.

"Honestly," she said, "I could be better."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing in particular," she said, scratching her head.

I looked at her and made a wild guess.

"Would this have to do with Michael's interview this morning?" I asked.

Kalere's eyes widened.

"No," she said, but I knew better.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, playing along.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Okay, if you say so," I said, swirling around in my chair.

"So, how have been things at the studio?" she asked.

"Things have been okay," I said, "Some good talent's coming along here, and of course the not so good ones."

"You know I want to hear those, right?" Kalere asked with a smile.

"Of course," I said as pulled a couple of demos from the shelf. I started playing the first one and it took everything for us to not bust out laughing and fall out of our chairs. For me, the demo was funnier the second time around…or maybe third.

"Did she actually think she could sing?" Kalere asked.

I shrugged.

"My job was to record them," I said, "She hasn't been picked up yet, though."

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, and then looked at the clock. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was time for her to get to her studio.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," she said, getting out of her seat. I got up and gave her a hug again.

"I love you Kalere," I told her.

"I love you too, brother," she said, kissing my cheek.

"I might be stopping by the house later when I get off work," I said.

"Okay," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm a little better," she said, "Thanks."

I walked with her out of the studio and gave her another hug and kiss before heading back to my booth. I had a hunch that she was upset about Michael, who was still hurt by the "break up" judging from that interview from this morning. I just don't get it, a couple who were meant to be together, aren't…

* * *

Michael POV (That evening)

I was in the limo resting as I was headed back to the Ranch when I kept playing what Norman said this morning, and maybe he was right. Nadine was never going to stay with me, although I would always have a connection to her through Sefra. Will I ever find a love like I had with Nadine? I'm not sure whether to keep the faith or move on. I would still have updates coming from Derrick about my baby, and maybe that is good enough…hell who am I kidding? If given the chance, Nadine I still love you, but at the moment she was out of my life for now…


	27. Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel

_Note: I had to keep writing while I had the groove. Thank you always for the love and support._

**Chapter 27: Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel**

Michael POV (Two months later)

After many weeks of rehearsal it was time to take the Dangerous tour on the road. Again I was going around the world doing what I loved and being at the place I loved so much: the stage. I was excited about one major thing, though. While I was going to perform in Bucharest, that performance was going to be aired on national TV. It was my hope that Nadine and Seferah would watch me, because in my heart that performance was being dedicated to them. I was getting ready to board the plane with everyone on deck when Derrick sent me another picture of Sefra but I had to tell him I was boarding the plane so my phone needed to be off. My daughter was growing fast with a head full of curly hair and the most beautiful smile. I sat by the window as I started thinking about Nadine and how much I wanted her back in my arms, but that wasn't happening. Norman keeps telling me that I needed to let her go, but that wasn't the feeling I was getting in my heart. As I was sitting there, Bob came and sat next to me.

"How are you Michael?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay," I said.

"Are you ready for this tour?" he asked.

"Why yes I am," I said, "It's time to be back on the stage."

"Glad to hear it," he said.

There was a moment of silence as I reached for a book to read in my bag.

"Do you still think about her?" Bob then asked.

"About who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Michael," he said with a raised eyebrow.

I heaved a soft sigh.

"Everyday," I said.

"I've read some of the things about you two," Bob started.

"It's garbage," I said.

"True," he said.

By then the stewardess came up to us and offered any snacks or drinks that were on her tray. Bob and I both requested a bottle of water to drink. We kindly thanked her as she gave us our water and she went away.

"So what about your daughter?" Bob asked.

"I'm getting help about that, but it isn't the same as actually being there," I said.

"How old is she now?" Bob asked.

"A year old next month," I said, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Bob grinned.

"It was the same night we got engaged," I said.

"Would you take her back?" Bob asked.

"Yes! More than anything I would," I replied.

"But she left you," he said.

"I still love her," I said, "I loved her the moment I saw her."

"Alright," Bob said.

From that moment I kept to the window wondering, thinking about Nadine and Seferah and the day I prayed in my heart that we would be together again.

* * *

Nadine POV

The guilt from leaving Michael was still eating me alive, and both Derrick and Mom were telling me that I should be with him, that we belonged together. I just wasn't ready to come back to him, not yet anyway. I wanted to make sure Mom's cancer was in remission for some time before going back. According to the news Michael was starting his Dangerous tour and there was going to be a television special of the tour in Bucharest and I planned on watching it with Seferah, who was almost a year old. Mom has been telling me that I cannot separate Sefra from her father the way that I have, so I had to reintroduce Michael to her. I was playing with Sefra and teaching her how to walk when Derrick came over to the house. Mom and I had some errands to run and Derrick offered to babysit. I placed Sefra in her playpen and opened the door upon seeing him through the window.

"Hi little brother," I said.

"Hi Kalere," he said, hugging me.

"Derrick," Mom said, coming in the living room from the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," he said, hugging her also.

"Thank you for coming over to babysit," I said.

"No problem," he said, "I love to spend time with my niece."

I went over to Sefra, who was crawling around in her playpen giggling and picked her up. Well, she reached her hands out for me to pick her up. I brought her to Derrick, who took her from me and started playing with her. Mom went to grab our purses and was by the door while I played with Sefra's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy and Nana will be back sweetie," I said.

Sefra looked over at me with a half pout.

"Don't pout sweetie," Derrick said, "You have Uncle Derrick to play with."

Sefra looked at Derrick and smiled. God that smile, I thought. She was truly Michael's daughter.

"I got this," Derrick said, "Now you and Mom go."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks brother."

I went to the door and grabbed my purse from Mom, and we were out the door.

* * *

Derrick POV

I must admit, I liked being an uncle. I didn't mind babysitting my niece in the least bit, and she was growing up fast. I remember just holding her when she was tiny a year ago and she was hitting the big one really soon. I had to take advantage of the time babysitting, because I was still helping Mike keep in touch with Seferah's growth and development. She was teething and according to Kalere, learning to walk and talk, and my man Mike was missing the action. I walked to the couch with Seferah in tow, who was making gibberish noises and playing with my face. I sat her next to me and she started playing with her hands and slapping them on the couch. I took out my phone and took a picture, and as I was taking pictures Seferah crawled to get closer to the camera. I wanted to call Mike but I wasn't sure if he was still in a plane or even yet, started performing. While I contemplated what to do, my phone rang and it was Mike.

"Hey Mike!" I said, "I was thinking about calling you."

"Awesome," he said, "I beat you to the punch."

"Yeah, you did," I said.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Babysitting Seferah while Kalere and Mom run errands," I said.

"Take care of my baby," Mike said.

"I got you Mike!" I said.

"Da…da…," Seferah said and I was silent.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Seferah's learning how to talk," I said.

"Put her on the phone," Mike said.

I handed Seferah the phone and she started making gibberish noises again before finally saying "Da…" I took the phone back from her and I could hear Mike get emotional.

"I'm her first word," Mike said.

"How about that," I said.

"I miss my baby," he said.

"I know man," I said.

"So when do you start performing?" I asked.

"I start tonight," he said, "I'm supposed to rest but I wanted to check up on my baby."

"I see," I said.

"I guess I should try to rest up before then," he said, "Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later man," I said.

I picked up Seferah and held her close to me.

"So your first word is 'Da da' now huh?" I asked her.

Seferah smiled and giggled.

"Da da da!" Seferah said, looking at me.

"Your mommy is going to be proud of you, do you know that?" I asked.

"Da!" Seferah repeated.

I started rubbing her back and she let out a yawn before going to sleep. I figured that I would take a nap too.

* * *

Nadine POV

I enjoyed the time I spent with my mother, and we were out doing some grocery shopping and a doctor's appointment. I was nervous about the appointment because I didn't know what the doctor will say about Mom's condition, whether the cancer was being killed or whether it was still there. We decided to take care of the doctor's appointment first before shopping, so I was in the waiting room while Mom was being taken into the back for blood work. While I waited, I started watching the TV and it was showing Michael getting ready for his tour performances tonight and he was being asked about me again. Michael changed the subject, saying that he was ready to perform and was looking forward to being on the stage once again. Clearly he was still hurt, which then made me sad. I wiped my tears as I saw Mom come out from the doctor's room running her hand through her pixie cut hair. She came over and sat down next to me watching the TV.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

"They asked him about me," I said.

"That wasn't my question," she said, "Do you miss him?"

"Well yeah I miss him," I said.

"Then go back to him," she said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Mom said, "That man needs you."

"I can't leave now," I said, "He is on tour."

"When he comes back," she said, "It would be a great 'Welcome Home' gift."

"That is true," I said, "And you'll be alright?"

"Yes baby," Mom said, "I'm not letting some cancer get me down."

I softly grinned.

"There is always the telephone," she said.

"Okay Mom," I said, "I'll go back."

Mom went to hug me and I smiled. I felt good about my decision.

"Come on," Mom said, "We have some grocery shopping to do…"

* * *

Michael POV (Later that night)

Tonight was so exhilarating, being on the stage and hearing the love from my fans from around the world. My body was tired but my mind was still wired from the adrenaline so I couldn't go to sleep. I was so happy about Seferah saying "Da da" earlier, but I wished I was there. The next stop was Bucharest, and I was excited about that. I was alone in my hotel room when my sister Janet called me. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Tink," I said.

"Hi!" she said, "How was tonight?"

"It was great," I said, "I just can't sleep right now. Still feel the rush."

"I know what you mean," she said.

"How are things with you?" I asked.

"Things are okay, working in the studio now for another album," she said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm excited about it."

"Any preview to any new songs?" I asked.

"No, I'm keeping it on lock for now," Janet said, smiling.

"Darn," I said.

"I miss having Nadine around to choreograph," she said.

"I just miss her," I said, "Period."

"I have ideas for a video project and I really wanted her to be the choreographer for it," she said.

"Maybe it's still possible to reach her," I said.

"You have her number?" she asked.

"I do, but I never called since she left," I said, "I talk to her brother, though."

"Oh please relay the message," she said, "I really need her help."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, "But now I'm feeling tired."

"Okay brother," she said, "I love you."

"I love you more," I said, "Bye."

I laid in the bed pausing whether to call Nadine directly or go through Derrick like I have been doing. I dialed Derrick's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Mike," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "I just got off the phone with Janet, and…"

"She's looking for a producer!" he said excitedly.

"No," I said with a laugh, "She wants Nadine."

"Oh," he said, "Damn."

"You try so hard to get with my sister," I said.

"Not get with her," he said, "Work with her."

"Well, she wants her help for a video project," I said.

"We got a problem," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"It wouldn't look right if I told her Janet needed her help," he said, "She would know that you and I have been talking."

"Ah shit," I said, "I mean, shoot. Didn't think of that."

There was silence.

"I should've just given Janet her number," I said.

The phone beeped.

"You have call waiting?" Derrick asked.

"No, it's a text from Janet," I said, "She reached Nadine."

"Oh okay," he said, "Problem solved."

"Yes," I said.

Then there was knocking at my door. "Michael."

"Who is that?" Derrick asked.

"Michael, it's Norman," Norman said, "It's important."

"Derrick I have to go," I said.

"Okay man," he said, "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I went to open the door and Norman had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Turn the TV on," he said.

I went to turn on the TV and it was a news story about me being accused of child molestation. What the fuck, I thought. As we kept watching, one of the children I welcomed to Neverland told his father that I molested him. What a bunch of lies! I would never do that to any child. I have a baby of my own, this was all garbage.

"This is heinous," I said, "I didn't do it."

"Well, this kid is saying that you've done something wrong," Norman said.

"I'll fight this," I said.

"First things first," Norman said, "You got to go through this tour, and then face this coming back to the States."

I sat there at the edge of the bed both shocked and hurt. My mind was racing fast, I was already thinking how the news would affect Nadine. Would the news keep her further away from me? If anything I needed her right now…

* * *

Nadine POV

"Kalere! Michael's on TV and it's not good," Mom said.

I walked into the living room rocking Sefra to sleep and saw the story that Michael was being accused of child molestation. I couldn't believe it, I thought. In fact, I didn't believe any of it at all.

"The family is after his money," I said.

"I agree," Mom said.

"Michael loves kids too much to do any of that foolishness," I said.

"He needs you now," Mom said.

"I know," I said.

"So what are you going to do?" Mom asked.

I stared at the TV before looking down at Sefra and at Mom. I had to do what was right, and most importantly, what felt right. Mom smiled as she got up and cupped my face with her hands.

"I'll be fine," she said, "Follow your heart…"


	28. And I've Had Enough, Know What's Right

_Note: I renamed Chapter 27, but it has the same material. Roxy comes back into the story. Will she and Nadine patch things up? We'll see ;-) The primary focus is Nadine._

**Chapter 28: And I've Had Enough, and I Know What's Right For Me…**

Nadine POV (Three months later)

So it was decided, I was going back to Neverland but I wanted to take care of things here in Atlanta before leaving. Mom's cancer was in remission, which was great because I kept worrying about her but she still had to have checkups to make sure it stayed in remission. Sefra was now a little over a year old and was starting to walk, which was amazing. Derrick told me she said her first words and I couldn't help but cry because not only she was growing up, she recognized Michael (who was still on tour). I had to find a way to close the dance studio again and or find a successor who would take in my students. With all this time I finally decided I wanted to make things up with Roxy. I had invited her over at the house and I was a little nervous, because it had been over a year since we talked and I did owe her an apology for withholding information. I just hoped that she would forgive me and we can carry on as friends, but Mom told me to not have my hopes up. She went on to tell me that some people weren't meant to stay in my life forever, that it was part of growing up. I was cleaning house when the doorbell rang, and I looked through the peephole to see it was Roxy, so I opened the door.

* * *

Roxy POV

So I was at Nadine's mom's place because Nadine wanted to clear the air between us, and frankly the air was black and muggy. I hadn't talked to her since I blasted her for not telling me that she and Michael Jackson were together and having a baby. I was hurt that I had to find out through the newsstands and not from the horse's mouth. She called me and wanted to talk, and I figured that a year of the silent treatment was enough. I did miss my best friend. I rang the doorbell and Nadine opened the door looking great. She looked the same since I last saw her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Please come in," she said.

"Thanks," I said as I walked inside. Her mom was there playing with the baby on the couch and waved hello. I smiled and waved back, saying it has been a while since seeing her.

"Have a seat," Nadine said as she extended her hand to the kitchen table. I walked over to the table, pulled a chair and sat down as she followed suit. We looked at each other for a moment as Nadine was fidgeting with her hands, a telltale sign that she was nervous.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good," I said, "I'm head nurse at the hospital now."

"That's really great," she said, "You've been there for a while now."

"Yeah," I said, "but I know that's not why you wanted to talk to me."

"Very true," she said as she stopped fidgeting her hands and had them palms down on the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about Michael?" I asked her.

"I didn't tell you because…" Her voice trailed off.

"Because…," I said.

"Let's face it, would you have kept the information a secret?" she asked.

"Yeah I would have," I said, knowing where this was going.

Nadine raised her eyebrow.

"What is that look for?" I asked.

"Since when have you been known to keep a secret?" she asked.

I was quiet. I was really bad in keeping secrets.

"But the whole world would have found out anyway," I then said.

"True," she said, "You have a point."

"Tell me why I'm really here," I said.

"I want to apologize and put this behind us," she said.

"Okay," I said, "Apologize."

Nadine raised her eyebrows. I was known to be blunt sometimes, and I figured since it had been a while it startled her.

"Roxy, I'm sorry that I hadn't been honest about Michael," she said, "We did kiss after the concert, he flew back to Atlanta to see me, I flew to California to be with him, had a child with him, and…" She looked down, her hand to her forehead.

"And you left him," I said.

"I plan on going back," she said.

"I've read some of the things the tabloids have written," I said.

"It's bullshit," she said.

"Miss Kalere Nadine," I said, "Since when do you cuss?"

"You know me," she said, smiling, "Only when I'm really upset."

"I guess you know that I forgive you," I said, grinning.

"Thank you," she said as she got up to hug me.

"So…," I started.

"So…," she echoed.

"Do I get to meet the baby or not?" I asked.

"Oh! Of course," she said, smiling.

We got up from the kitchen table and went into the living room where Nadine's mom was playing with the baby, who was a splitting image of my (now) best friend again.

"How have you been Ms. Lillian?" I asked.

"Better than ever," she said, "Want to hold Seferah?"

"Yes I would," I said as she handed me the baby.

"Hi, I'm Auntie Roxy," I said to Seferah, who smiled and cooed.

Nadine smiled, and it wasn't the usual smile, it was once that meant the bridge was mended and…

* * *

Nadine POV

Roxy and I were friends again! I was so stoked. I watched her play with Sefra, who was very receptive of her.

"She is adorable," Roxy said, "How old is she now?"

"Fourteen months," I said.

"I like her name," she said, "How did you come with that?"

"Honestly?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh no," she said, "Do I even want to know?"

"We came to this place where the vicious dwell, found out wicked women run this strange hotel, there was Sefra and Sue, every girl that I knew…," I sang.

"No you didn't," she said, "You named her after the song 'Heartbreak Hotel'?"

"I always liked that name," I said, "Sefra is her nickname."

"Does Michael know you named her after one of his songs?" she asked.

"I don't think he knows," I said.

"Speaking of that, what is going on between you two?" she asked.

"Cold feet," I replied.

"Even though we weren't speaking, I was proud of you," Roxy then said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were taking all these risks," she said.

"Yeah, but getting married," I said, "It's a major risk. I needed some time."

"When are you going back?" she asked.

"Soon," I said, "I wanted to take care of unfinished business here."

"Our friendship?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the things," I said.

"Ma ma?" Seferah asked.

"She wants her Mommy," Roxy said, handing Sefra to me. I took her and held her while she kept repeating "Ma ma".

"What is Derrick up to?" Roxy then asked.

"He's doing the same, running the studio and finding new talent," I said.

There was a moment of silence until we heard beeps.

"Oh that's my cell phone," Roxy said, "I'm on call."

"You have to leave?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," she said, "Which reminds me, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Remember when after the concert I had to leave?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I set it up," she admitted, "I wanted you to spend time with Michael since you won."

"Wow," I said. I was speechless.

"I shouldn't be mad, I kinda got you two together," she said.

I smiled. She actually did. We both got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

"I'm glad we've made up," I said.

Roxy smiled.

"So am I," she said. We hugged and scheduled a lunch date before I had to leave to return where my heart belonged.

* * *

Michael POV

This was a grueling touring schedule, I was making my fans happy, and seeing them happy made me happy, but inside was still sad. But the next show was Bucharest, and that performance was being aired on national television, so I wanted to make that performance special. My dream come true would be coming home to find Nadine and Seferah back there and we can continue living our lives together. On the other hand there was the nightmare of having to face these allegations, probably alone. I didn't lay a hand on that child! I was in my hotel room reading a book when I got a video message from Derrick, which was of my daughter walking. It seemed like yesterday I was holding her tiny body at the hospital and now she was taking her first steps, happy and smiling. I called him back and he answered on the second ring.

"Mike!" he said.

"Hey Derrick," I said.

"How's the tour?" he asked, "We can't wait for the television special!"

"This tour's rough," I said, "but it's a form of escapism of what I got to face at home."

"Oh yeah, those allegations," he said, "We know it ain't true."

"Thanks," I said.

"Did you get my video message?" he asked.

"Yes I did," I said, smiling.

"Walking and talking man," he said.

"Don't remind me," I said.

"My bad," so what are you up to now?"

"I have some down time before I have a show," I said, and upon saying that there was a knock at my door. I walked over and to find it was Norman.

"Hey, let me call you back," I said.

"No problem man," he said, "Whenever."

I hung up and wondered what Norman wanted.

"The people want us to get to the stage early," he said, "Test some final work before tonight."

"Yeah okay," I said as I grabbed my shades and fedora and headed out with him. I prayed that tonight Nadine and Seferah were watching.

* * *

Nadine POV (Later that day)

I was excited yet nervous at the same time. Michael's television special was airing soon and I knew deep inside that Michael would make it one of the most important performances of his career. Everyone was over at the house (including Roxy) to watch the special together and I was going to show Sefra who "Da da" was. Some of my stuff was packed to head back to Neverland, and although I wasn't planning to leave until everything was taken care of here, it keeps bothering inside that I needed to go back much sooner. Everyone was in the living room watching the TV waiting for the program to start. Within minutes Michael showed up on the screen. Seferah was sitting on my lap.

"There's Daddy," I said to her pointing to the screen using her hand.

"Da," she said.

"He looks good," Mom said.

"Yes he does," Roxy said, "You lucky woman."

I smiled.

"Wanna be startin' somethin'!" Derrick sang, while playing with his phone.

"Last I checked, this was a Michael Jackson concert, not a Derrick concert," Roxy said.

"Girl whatever," he said.

Mom and I laughed as we kept watching.

"I just want to say," Michael started, "that this performance is dedicated to a woman I still love, and the love that came out of it. She knows who she is, and I just want to say I love you both."

I got teary eyed. "I love you too," I mouthed at the screen.

We continued watching the show and it was magnificent. Seferah smiled whenever she saw her Daddy on the screen singing and dancing.

"Girl you need to go back to him!" Roxy said.

"And I am," I said.

"She's got some of her things packed," Mom said.

"I'm taking the next train to California," I said, "but I got to take care of things at the studio."

"I thought you already did that?" Derrick asked.

"Not really," I said, "I have to find another teacher to take over."

"Shhh! I can't hear Michael!" Mom said.

"Sorry Mom," I said.

"Da da!" Seferah squealed.

"Yep that's Daddy," I said to Seferah.

We continued watching the concert and when it got to "She's Out Of My Life" I got teary eyed once more, because Michael oozed all of the hurt that I knew he was burying of me leaving him. He pulled a girl from the crowd and was singing to her, and I got a little jealous. He went on and kissed the girl on the cheek, and she went crazy, so crazy that security had to carry her away when she wouldn't let go.

"That man is hurting, baby," Mom said.

"Not for long," Roxy said.

"I'm going back," I said, "No worries."

I looked over and saw that Derrick was still playing with his phone, which he had been doing since he's been over here.

"What are you doing brother?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

I sat Seferah next to me and reached to grab Derrick's phone and looked at the inbox seeing that they were coming from Michael's cell phone number.

"You've been texting Michael?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, so?" he said.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Oh don't start you two," Mom said.

"No, he's been talking to Michael behind my back!" I said.

"I had to! You were taking him away from his baby," Derrick said.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"You want to know?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Stop arguing you two," Mom said. Seferah was starting to whimper. I went over and picked her up.

"Since you came back," he said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," I said, "I'm going to make things right."

"You were supposed to be with him anyway," Derrick said.

"Enough!" Mom said.

"I agree," Roxy said.

I kept calming Sefra while also calming myself. What gave Derrick the right to tell Michael what I and Sefra were doing?

We kept watching the concert as I was reflecting about the past several months, and although I was mad, a trip back home was well overdue.


	29. I Want To See You For Always

_Note: We're almost at the end! Thank you for staying with me. Nadine is finally returning to Michael._

**Chapter 29: This is My Life, and I Want To See You For Always…**

Nadine POV

I was finishing packing up my things as well as Seferah's things before I caught the next train back to California, which was later this afternoon. I felt good about going back but I worried about Michael's reaction of me coming back after several months. I knew from Michael's performance in Bucharest that he still loved me, but seeing me after all this time? I was a little nervous. Roxy was over at the house helping me pack and drive me to the train station, and I enjoyed the company right now since Mom and Derrick went out to run errands. Roxy turned on the TV in the living room and it was showing more of the child molestation charges that Michael was being accused of doing.

"They're showing more of the child molestation charges on TV," Roxy said.

"They aren't true," I said.

"You gonna have to face the mob of paparazzi once you come back," she said.

"I've faced them before," I said, grinning.

"Is Michael still on tour?" she asked.

"According to Derrick he should be back home soon if not already," I said.

Roxy changed the TV and it showed Janet's "If" and "Because of Love" videos. Roxy smiled and was singing along.

"Girl I can't believe you actually worked with Janet!" Roxy said.

"Yeah, that video was fun to make," I said, "She wants me to work on another video."

Roxy's eyes widened.

"Living the dream, huh?" she asked.

"I always wanted to choreograph," I said, smiling, "and I am."

"So what's the next single?" she asked, "That Janet wants you on, that is."

"Can't tell you," I said, teasing her.

"Ah girl you can tell me!" she said.

"I haven't heard it yet," I said, "It's part of her new album."

"Are you her official choreographer?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," I said.

By then Seferah was walking around the house and came up to me with her arms out. I picked her up and took a seat on the couch. Roxy walked over and followed suit.

"Are all your things packed?" she asked.

"Yeah, for the most part," I said.

"Mama?" Seferah asked.

"Yes sweetie?" I said to my baby.

Sefra didn't say anything but leaned over for a kiss and giggled.

"Why thank you sweetie!" I said.

"What a cutie!" Roxy said.

"I know," I said, smiling.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"The train supposedly leaves at five," I said, "Hopefully Mom and Derrick will be back by then so I can say goodbye."

"Well, they still have another hour and a half," Roxy said, looking at her watch.

At that moment I decided to take a break from packing and just relax and play with Sefra. Roxy looked at us and smiled.

"Motherhood suits you," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

We then heard the sound of keys in the door. Yay, I thought, Mom and Derrick were home. They walked in with bags of groceries and set them on the kitchen table. Derrick sat down on one of the chairs, exhausted.

"Tired, little brother?" I asked, laughing.

"A little," he said with a smile.

"I remember when he used to be able to hang," Mom said, "He gets tired easily now."

"Whatever," Derrick said, yawning.

"You're not making a good argument," Roxy said.

We all laughed.

"I was worried that you two weren't gonna make it back home in time," I said.

"Oh baby you know that we weren't gonna take that long and not say goodbye," Mom said, "I'm happy that you are going back. Michael needs you."

"Yeah, especially with these allegations," Derrick said.

"Should you be getting ready to go baby?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I should," I said.

"Let me ride with you two," Derrick said.

"How about we all go?" Mom said.

"Sounds good," Roxy said.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"We'll take my car," Derrick said.

Roxy helped me with my belongings while Mom was playing with Sefra. I felt good and was ready to face things head on.

* * *

Derrick POV

I was tired from running around with Mom, but I wanted to clear the air with my sister. The argument we had watching Mike's concert was eating at me and I wanted to apologize for our fighting words, even though I felt I was right. All of us got in my car and started heading for the train station. We got there and I helped with Kalere's bags and walked with her out to the dock, hoping to talk to her alone when Roxy and Mom followed. We got to the dock and we were early, so we all decided to talk.

"I'm going to miss you, best friend," Roxy said to Kalere, hugging her.

"Same here," she said, "I'm so glad we made up."

Mom was holding Seferah and talking to her.

"Nana's going to miss you sweetie," she said to my niece.

"Nana?" Seferah said.

"That's right, I'm Nana," Mom said, and then turned to Kalere, "Keep me posted about my grandbaby."

"I will, Mom," she said. Mom handed Seferah over to her and went for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Mom said to her, "and don't worry about me. I will be fine. If you need me I'm a phone call away."

"Okay Mom," Kalere said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mom said.

The train showed up and I didn't have much time to stall. I had to clear the air. Kalere led the way and I followed her with her belongings. I stopped when we got by the train.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have something to say," I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for our fight the other night," I said.

"Oh, the concert?" she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Little brother it's okay," she said, "and besides you were right about it."

"Yeah but we didn't have to get harsh about it," I said.

"It's okay," she said, "You were keeping Michael involved, I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"Hug?" I asked with a smile.

Kalere smiled as we hugged.

"I'm going to miss you little brother," she said.

"Me too," I said, "Like Mom I'm a phone call away."

By then it was time for Kalere to board and I helped her get on her way. As I waved to her when the train was in motion, I felt better that we were on good terms. I was tempted to tell Mike about her coming back, but I felt that it should be left as a surprise. My man was going to be ecstatic.

* * *

Michael POV

My form of escapism was put to an end, aka the Dangerous tour was done and I had to face those heinous allegations back home. I didn't want to because I felt so alone without Nadine and Sefra. I was on the plane back to California reading a book while Norman was sitting next to me with the same song and dance about Nadine.

"You need to forget about her," he said.

"I can't," I said.

"It's not that you can't, you just don't want to," Norman said.

"Whatever," I said.

"You can say that if you want," he said, "but you know I'm right."

I brushed him off and stared out of the window. It was taking everything in me to not break down and cry, not only I was without Nadine and Sefra, but I was accused to harming a child. One tabloid said that I did it out of spite of being without my daughter…what a bunch of bull!

"So now you're ignoring me," Norman said.

"You're wrong about her," I said.

"If you say so," he said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to staring at the window, thinking of when my family would be together.

* * *

Nadine POV

Seferah and I made it to California in a matter of hours and took a cab to the Neverland Ranch and I was welcomed again by the paparazzi, who was hounding me and asking me questions about Michael. I brushed them off as I was headed back to the home of my heart. The cab ride took about thirty minutes and there was this sense of being at home when I saw the Neverland gates. I just hoped that Michael was there. The cab pulled in front of the door and I paid the fare as my baby and I got out. Security recognized me and walked over to grab my bags as I had Sefra in tow. I walked inside the house and right away I saw Ana. She saw me and smiled.

"Welcome home," she said, coming up to me for a hug.

"Thanks," I said, "Is Michael here?"

"Not yet," she said, "He's on a flight here as we speak."

"Okay," I said.

"Nervous?" Ana asked.

"A little," I said.

"No need to be," she said, "He is going to be so happy."

I smiled at the thought, but I knew I had some explaining to do. Ana then walked up to me and played with Sefra's cheeks.

"Here's my baby!" Ana said.

I smiled as I gave Sefra to her.

"Oh my you have grown since I last saw you!" she said.

"She's talking and walking now," I said.

"Mama?" Sefra said.

"No sweetie," I said, "Ana."

"An an," Sefra said.

"She'll get it soon enough," Ana said.

As Ana was playing with Sefra I took my belongings to our room…our room…wow. It had been a while but I was thinking the right thing. I was hanging my clothes in the closet when my phone rang. I grabbed it and saw it was Janet.

"Hey," I said.

"Is the rumor true?" she asked.

"What rumor?" I asked.

"That you're back," she said.

"The rumor is true," I said, smiling.

"Yay! I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," I said.

"How is my niece?" she then asked.

"Wonderful," I said.

"Great," she said, "Are you ready for the next video idea?"

"Why yes I am," I said, "Which song?"

"Well, there's two," she said.

"Okay," I said, "What are they?"

"They're from my new album," Janet said, "I'm keeping it top secret."

"Come on," I said, "I won't tell."

"One song is called 'Go Deep'," she said.

"Okay," I said, "and the other?"

"The other is 'I Get Lonely'," she said.

"Want me to choreograph both?" I asked.

"No, 'Go Deep' is not going to have dancing, but I want you in it," Janet said.

"Okay," I said, "When is this album coming out?"

"Soon," she said, "I just have to do some final remixing."

"Okay," I said, "I'm excited."

"Me too girl," she said, "and I'm glad you're back home."

"Me too," I said, "but hey let me take care of things here. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay girl," Janet said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I continued to unpack and started taking some of Sefra's clothes into her nursery, which looked exactly how I left it when I went away. I was putting clothes away when Ana walked in with Sefra.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Why yes, I am," I replied.

"Good, because someone wants to see you," she said, smiling.

I smiled as I carried on to the dining room, and when I got there Damon was sitting at the table.

"Damon!" I said.

"Nadine!" he said, jumping out of his seat to hug me.

"It is so good to see you," I said.

"Likewise," he said, "What can I make for you?"

"Bacon and eggs," I said, "and pureed French toast for Sefra."

"As you wish," he said, "I saw Ana with the baby and she's growing up fast!"

"I know!" I said.

Damon went into the kitchen to make breakfast while I took a seat at the table. Ana sat Sefra on her high chair and carried on with cleaning the living room. I was starving and couldn't wait to see Michael, I missed him so much.

* * *

Michael POV

The plane landed in California without any complications, and there were a sea of fans and reporters in the airport. Norman and I got out with our bags, surrounded by security as a limo was waiting for us. We got inside and the limo pulled away, but not without the reporters and paparazzi chasing behind us. I just want to get home and hide from everything, the hurt of the press, and the hurt of being without Nadine.

"Ready for the next battle?" Norman asked.

"The allegations?" I said.

"You know it," he said.

"Not really, but I have to be strong," I said.

The limo pulled up at Neverland and I walked inside to see Ana cleaning the house. She looked at me with a big smile and tears in her eyes. I asked her is she was okay, but all she could say was that she was so happy for me right now. Upon saying that I heard a baby giggling and I started cheesing really hard. Ana wiped her tears and told me they were in the dining room. I dropped my bag and ran inside the dining room to see my dream come true playing with our daughter.

"Nadine!" I said.

"Michael?" she asked, and then turned around, "Michael!"

I ran to her and gave her a huge embrace and lifted her up from the ground.

"Michael, I'm so sorry," she said, "My mother was sick, and I was-,"

"Shhh," I said, "It's okay. You're back and that's all that matters."

"Da da!" Sefra squealed.

"Yes it's me Daddy," I said, picking Sefra up from her high chair.

"I also came back because of those allegations," Nadine said, "I didn't want you to face them alone."

"You know I didn't do it," I said.

"Of course I know you didn't do it," she said.

"I love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she said, "and there's one thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I never stopped loving you," she said, "This time away made me realize that I always loved you, and you know what else?"

"What?" I asked.

She smiled as she started to sing.

"This is my life, and I want to see you for always…"


	30. Who Knows the Situation

_Note: Here we are…the end...well almost. It has been a pleasure writing this story and like you my readers I wondered 'What's going to happen next?' :-) I appreciate all the love, reviews, and support._

**Chapter 30: Who Knows The Situation, Mysteries Do Remain…**

Michael POV (That night)

"I missed you so much," I said to Nadine, touching her hair and her face. She was lying on her back wearing a soft grin and heavy eyes.

"I missed you too," she said, "I'm really sorry, I just…"

"Shhh," I said, placing my finger at her lips but she moved my hand away.

"No," she said, "I should have told you what was wrong instead of just leaving like that."

"You had a lot on your plate," I said, "Learning about your mom…maybe I didn't help by bringing up wedding plans…"

"Stop that," Nadine said, getting up, "None of this was your fault. I just got scared about getting married."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because," she started, "I was just some dance teacher from Atlanta and who would have thought I would be involved with the most famous celebrity in the world? It felt all too much…at least, at the time."

I smiled at her.

"Maybe we were just meant to be," I said to her.

Nadine smiled and glanced away for a moment, looking back at me.

"It feels like I'm living a fantasy," she said, "I was the girl who dreamed of getting married to Michael Jackson, not…"

She looked at her left hand and realized it was bare. I reached over at the bedside table and grabbed the small box that had her engagement ring. I opened the box and presented it to her.

"This time it's up to you," I said, "No pressure."

She grabbed the box and froze, looking at the ring.

"I was sure the first time because I loved you," she started, "When we were apart, you were all I could think about…the longer I went away the more I truly cared." She started tearing up.

"Now why the tears?" I asked, wiping her tears.

"Because," she said, "I don't want it to feel like a fantasy anymore. No more giving in, or running away, so yes, I do want to marry you." She took the ring and placed it on her finger.

I smiled so hard and hugged her, kissing her cheek and slowly moving down her neck. I pulled back and looked at her with a bit lip and looked down at her lips. She blushed because she knew what that meant. We had to make up for lost time.

* * *

Nadine POV (The next morning)

I was very happy because I now knew what I wanted, and that was to have a life with Michael. I woke up early lying on my back while Michael was on his side still asleep. Last night was something magical, perhaps because we had been longing for each other during our time apart. It felt like two souls were back together in rhythmic sync. I got out of bed to take a shower and find one of my v-necks and black pants to wear. I felt like going outside and take in the breeze, but before doing so I had to check on Sefra. I walked into her room to find her sleeping also, just like Daddy. Not wanting to wake her up, I went ahead and decided to just head outside to sit by the pond, grabbing a blanket and my phone with me. It felt so good outside, cool air and fluffy clouds in the sky, it was a beautiful time to reflect. I got outside and laid the blanket on the grass before sitting down. As I sat down, my phone started ringing and saw it was Derrick, so I picked up.

"Hi little brother," I said.

"Hey Kalere!" he said joyfully, "How is being back with the one you love?"

I grinned.

"Magical," I said.

"You probably have morning glow right now," he said.

"Derrick!" I said in shock. I did not expect him to say that.

"What?" he said, "So you two didn't…"

"I believe that is none of your business," I said with a laugh.

"Right," he said, "So how are things?"

"Fine," I said, "Michael and I are engaged again. He and Sefra are still asleep, so I decided to sit by the pond."

"Well, congrats!" he said.

"Thanks," I said, "What is going on with you?"

"Not much," he said, "Just doing my thing at the studio."

"Cool," I said.

"Have you and Mike started talking about those charges?" he then asked.

"No, but we need to," I said, "I know he didn't do it." Just when I said that, Michael started walking up to me with Sefra in tow, who was half asleep.

"I'll have to call you back little brother," I said, "I love you."

"Love you more," he said, then caught himself, "I mean…"

"Now who's rubbing off on who," I said.

"That didn't just happen," he said, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," I said with a laugh and hung up.

"Who was that?" Michael asked as he sat down on the ground.

"That was Derrick," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said with a smile, "I feel all is right in the world."

"Not quite," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Those charges," I said softly.

"Right," he said, "I was trying to forget that."

"Until proper justice is made we can't forget," I said, "We will beat this."

Michael grinned. Sefra was coming out of sleep and smiled when she saw me, reaching her arms out to me. Michael handed her to me and Sefra started giggling as I held her close. I noticed Michael looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't get it," he said, "Why would they do this to me?"

"People may feel like they have your trust and then they take advantage of you," I said.

"I see," he said, "But what about my fans?"

"You don't have to worry about them," I said, "They still love you."

Michael smiled.

"I'm glad you're back," he said, "and that we're together."

"Me too," I said, kissing him.

We continued sitting there until Michael suggested that we have breakfast, not to mention that Sefra was getting fussy, which usually meant she was hungry. We walked back into the house and went into the dining room, where Damon was sitting at the table waiting for us. He smiled upon seeing us.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Michael and I both said. Sefra looked at Damon and smiled.

"What will it be for breakfast?" Damon asked, getting up from the table.

"Ham and eggs for me," Michael said.

"Same here," I said, "and a couple of pieces of French toast for my little sweetie."

"I'm on it," Damon said, going into the kitchen. Michael and I sat at the table, with Sefra sitting in her high chair. I glanced at Michael, who had a perplexed look on his face. I knew his mind was on those charges.

"Have you gotten yourself a lawyer to handle all of this?" I asked.

"I have," he said, "We are supposed to meet later today."

"Is he coming here?" I asked.

"No, Norman is picking me up to take me to his office this afternoon," he said.

"Okay," I said with a grin, "We will win this."

Michael looked at me and gave a smile. Someone needed to believe in him, and I was the one to do that. I know he didn't do such a thing to anyone, let alone a child. Damon came out with our breakfast and Michael and I carried on and started eating while I also broke pieces of French toast for Sefra to chew. Michael smiled at me and Sefra, and it was one of those smiles that showed that Michael, despite the controversy that was going on, had a part of his life that was normal and kept him grounded. We continued eating until Ana walked into the dining room.

"Michael, Nadine," she said, "You have a visitor."

We looked to find Janet coming out from behind her. We were both surprised.

"Hi!" Janet said.

"Hi!" Michael and I both said with joy.

"Hi!" Sefra said, smiling.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Janet asked, "Did my niece just talk?"

"Yes, she's walking and talking now," Michael said, getting up from the table to hug her.

"I know you didn't do those things," I heard her say to him, "I got your back."

"Thank you Tink," he said.

"And I know I'm getting a hug from you!" she said to me.

"Of course!" I said hugging her. Sefra reached her arms out. She wanted a hug too. I picked her up and gave her to Janet, who hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"And how is my cute little niece doing?" she asked Sefra. Sefra smiled and buried her face into Janet's shoulder.

"She's being shy again," Janet said.

"What brings you here my dear sister?" Michael asked.

"For moral support," she said as she glanced at him, "and a little bit of business too." She looked at me.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm meeting with my lawyer later today."

Michael looked down and saw that his phone was ringing. He answered it and the conversation was short. He answered with "Okay, I'll get myself ready" and hung up the phone.

"Was that Norman?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked flirtatiously.

I smiled.

"I take it that your meeting has been moved up," I said.

"Bingo. I'm going to get ready now," he said, then looked at Janet, "It was so good seeing you Tink." He reached for a hug.

"Likewise Peter," she said.

Michael excused himself and it was just Janet and I with Sefra.

"So," Janet said, pulling a CD from her bag, "Want to hear some of the new stuff?"

"Yes!" I said, "I was wondering when I was going to hear your new singles."

"Then show me the way," Janet said.

"Alright," I said, "Come with me."

* * *

Michael POV

Norman decided to talk to my lawyer into meeting with me earlier so I had to take a quick shower and get dressed because Norman was coming in any minute. I decided to get dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and my hair teased. Ana came to my room to tell me that Norman was here, and I was out the door and into the limo. When I got inside Norman was sitting there with a stern look on his face.

"Hello Michael," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"I hope you didn't mind me moving this meeting up," he said.

"I suppose I didn't," I said.

"Good," he said.

I glanced at him and then diverted my attention over at the house and cracked a smile. Even though this part of my life right now was a nightmare, I had a piece of heaven which was Nadine and Seferah, my family and my world.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" Norman asked.

"My family is back together again," I said.

"Oh," he said, "She came back…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," he said.

"Bullshit," I said, pissed off.

Norman's eyes widened and he was taken aback.

"You had doubts about Nadine ever since she came here to California and-," I started.

"It wasn't the best idea to bring her was it?" he shot back, "Don't forget that she left you…I don't think she's going to stay this time."

I gritted my teeth. If it weren't for the fact that this scandal was looming over my head I would fire him on the spot.

"I can't tell you what to do with your personal life," Norman then said, looking out of the window.

I looked over at my window trying my best to calm down. We were still in transit to the lawyer's office, so I haven't even dealt with the tough stuff. I could already feel it, this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Nadine POV

So Janet and I were having a mini listening party in the dance studio, and quite frankly I was digging her new stuff. We were listening to her new album (which was called The Velvet Rope) straight down until she notated the first song she wanted me to be in the video for, called "Go Deep". She let the song play and right away I was feeling the groove, especially at the bridge:

_Call Rene and Boo, gotta meet them soon,_

_Tell T to call Shawn, I'll be there at one_

_When we show up, all the guys at the club_

_Tryin' get our backs, we look good in black_

"What is this video going to be about?" I asked Janet.

"I was thinking that it would be about this guy, a kid home alone and I would come over, and next thing you there is a house party going on," she said.

"Okay, I can see that," I said with a smile. I looked over at Sefra (who was in her playpen) and saw that she was dancing to the music. Janet and I couldn't help but smile.

"It would be a fun video to shoot," she then said.

"I like the idea," I said, "I would love to be in it."

"Awesome," she said.

"What is the other song?" I asked.

"Oh, hold on, I'll play it," she said, skipping the tracks until next thing I heard were the following lyrics:

_I get so lonely, I can't let just anybody hold me,_

_You are the one that lives in me, my dear,_

_Want no one but you…_

As I listened, the song was striking a chord within me, and made me think of all the time Michael and I were apart, and I was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just…," I started, "I feel a personal connection."

"Oh," she said, realizing what I had meant.

"Any ideas for this video?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No," Janet said, "I know that I want a dance number in it."

We sat there listening to the song when I had an idea. I started to get up from the floor.

"I got an idea," I said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay?" she said questioningly.

I quickly went into the bedroom and grabbed one of Michael's shirts, ties, and fedora, and went back to the dance studio. I went on to put on the clothes and just stood there.

"Play the song again," I said.

Janet pushed the button to play the song over. I stood still, facing the ground, and at the first hit of the bass I lifted my leg sideways and ran my finger along the brim of the fedora. I then proceeded to kneel on the ground, lean back, and bring my head down again. I got stood back up, straightened my tie, and started doing this elaborate routine during the chorus using my arms and hips. I stopped when the verse came in and looked at Janet.

"I. Love. It!" she said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Yes!" I then heard Sefra say, bouncing in her playpen.

Janet and I smiled and laughed as I took my baby from the playpen. Janet then looked at her watch and frowned.

"Just when we were having so much fun," she said.

"Gotta go?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We got to continue this," she said, "I love what you just did. I will call you."

"Okay," I said, hugging her goodbye. I watched her leave the studio and be on her way, and at that moment I wondered how Michael was doing in the lawyer's office.

* * *

Michael POV

So Norman and I are at the lawyer's office and we are going through the whole scenario of what happened and why I decided to entertain children at the Neverland Ranch. It has been two hours and I'm ready to go home. My lawyer, Jamie, was reviewing all the information that was said.

"So Mr. Jackson-," Jamie started.

"Michael," I corrected him.

"Michael," he said, "From what you are telling me, what you had been doing was innocent."

"Exactly," I said.

"But the child claims to have evidence," he then said.

"What evidence?" I asked, "I was showing him a good time at my amusement park. This is ridiculous."

"Maybe," Jamie said, "This is going to be a tough one. It's you versus a child, and you know how people feel about children."

I looked away for a moment and then back at him. Norman was sitting next to me with his arms folded.

"I want your honest opinion," I said.

"Sure," Jamie said.

"Do I have a chance at winning this thing?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "Getting the appropriate witnesses, challenging the evidence…you might have a shot."

"Might isn't good enough," I said.

"Just being honest," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you have any other questions?" Jamie asked.

"No, I think we covered everything," Norman interjected. The three of us stood up from our seats and Jamie reached for my hand.

"Pleasure meeting you Michael," he said, shaking my hand.

"Likewise," I said. Norman shook Jamie's hand.

"We will touch base with each other as the arraignment and court case comes closer," Jamie said.

"Good," Norman said.

"Have a good day," Jamie said to us.

"You too," I said as Norman and I left.

We got into the limo and I leaned my head against the window, ready to doze off. I looked over at Norman and he was looking out of his window and I figured now was the time to sleep before he said anything to me. I wanted to get home and be with my Nadine and Seferah. I started thinking about the day Nadine and I would be married and everything would be in order once again. As I kept thinking of the day my dreams would be true, Norman and I were at Neverland. Damn that was quick, I thought. I said good bye to Norman as I got out of the limo and went into the house, where Ana was playing with Sefra.

"Look who's home," Ana said to Sefra, "Daddy!"

"Da da!" Sefra said.

"Hi sweetie!" I said to my baby as I kissed her head and then looked at Ana, "Hi Ana."

"Hi Michael," she said with a smile.

"Where's Nadine?" I asked.

"She's in the dance studio," she replied.

"Thank you," I said, as I started to head in that direction. I peeked around the corner and saw Nadine closing up the stereo system and picking up a towel from the floor.

"Hi," I said.

Nadine jumped and turned around.

"Hi," she said, smiling, "You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry," I said.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

"It was okay," I said, "Talked about my side of the story mostly."

"Oh," she said.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked.

"Working on some stuff for Janet," she said.

"Oh yes, I forgot," I said, "How was that?"

"Great, actually," Nadine said, "but I'm glad that you're home."

"Me too," I said, but then my mind was on the situation at hand and she noticed. Nadine walked up to me and placed her hand on the side of my face.

"I'm going to be with you through all of this," she said.

"I know," I said.

"I mean it," she said, hugging me. I held her tight and I believed what she was saying. This was a test for both of us. The next several months were going to be rough, but as long as we had each other I knew in my heart we were going to be fine.


	31. Epilogue

_(Note: It's the end…I've had so much fun writing this story and I appreciate the love and support, it's kept me motivated to keep going. I did put a surprise in here, let's see if you can find it :-) Once again thank you for the love, reviews, and support)_

**Epilogue: Lay Back Let Me Tell You This…You Are The Lady in My Life**

Michael POV (A year and a half later)

I was so happy right now I couldn't put it into words. I fought those molestation charges and won, and now I was standing under the gazebo waiting for Nadine on such a beautiful day outside Neverland. Many of our friends and family were here to celebrate the best day of my life, a moment that I've waited my whole life for, and it was to marry Nadine. I stood there dressed in all white at the gazebo altar, my hair teased and wearing a smile brighter than the sun, just waiting for my beloved. Nothing could ruin this day, and I mean nothing.

* * *

Nadine POV

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," I heard my mother say as she was helping me get ready for the most life-changing moment of my life, my marriage to Michael. It was me, Mom, Janet, Roxy, and Seferah in the tent doing the final touches before I walked down the aisle. I had my mother's old veil of when she married Dad (which matched my dress beautifully), my new necklace as a gift from Janet, a pair of drop earrings that I borrowed from Roxy, and a couple of blue pins in my hair. I looked in the mirror and almost wanted to cry, I looked and felt so beautiful.

"You haven't walked down the aisle yet and you're getting misty," Mom said, smiling.

"This moment," I said, "is so crazy, yet I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"You look stunning, best friend," Roxy said, who was my maid of honor.

"Thank you," I said.

Seferah was off to the corner of the tent for a moment, and then she walked up to me.

"You look pretty Mommy," she said.

"Thank you sweetie," I said, leaning over to give her a hug.

"This is going to be amazing," Janet said.

"I hope so," I said.

Mom then slapped me on the arm.

"Hope so?" she said, "It will be a day to remember!"

I smiled at her. At that moment Derrick peeked in the tent and smiled upon seeing me.

"Dear sister," he said, "Everyone is waiting for you. Ready to do this thing?"

I looked at the other women who smiled at me, and then I looked at him.

"Never been so ready in my life," I said. Mom took Seferah and left the tent first to grab herself a seat, while Janet and Roxy went to get in line for the processional. I had my bouquet of flowers and left the tent, realizing it was the last time I would be known as Kalere Nadine. I got in line and watched the wedding starting to take place, with one of our friend's daughter and Jermaine's youngest son Jermajesty walking down the aisle as the flower girl and ring bearer. Roxy was next with her newest boyfriend as her escort, and Janet came with her friend Rene. Next thing I knew, everyone stood up and turned around, all eyes were on me. The moment had come, it was time to take that stroll. I walked down the aisle, taking my time and saw Michael's big smile from a mile away. I could hear some of our friends whisper how beautiful I looked and I smiled harder. When I got to the end of the aisle I stopped, and the minister started to speak.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

At that moment Derrick got up from his seat and stood by me.

"I do," he said and then faced me, "Dad would have been honored."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you brother," I said hugging him.

"Now come on," he said, pulling back to look at me, "Go up there. Rumor has it this guy's been wanting to marry you for a while."

I let out a laugh as Derrick kissed my cheek and handed me to Michael. Derrick returned to sit next to Mom and Sefra. Michael smiled and bit his lip at me, and I smiled back before looking at the minister.

"We are here today to witness this man and this woman come together in holy matrimony," he started, "Anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a moment of silence. My heart was beating fast thinking that someone would object, but there was no one.

"Michael has written his own vows," the minister said.

Michael moved my veil and held my hands.

"Kalere," Michael started, "You are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories.  
May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore."

Tears started flowing from my eyes and I could hear some of the ladies sniffling with tissues. That was so beautiful. The minister then looked at me. It was my turn.

"Michael," I started, "We met by chance and been on this ride that would normally come from dreams. I'm so happy that we are making our union official in the sight of God. I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to be your best friend everlasting and to love you all my life with all my heart, for so long as we both shall live." At that moment we each placed our rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

Michael came up to me and we kissed, and it felt like the first time we kissed back in Atlanta, but only this time it was our first time as a married couple. Everyone clapped and cheered as we walked down the aisle and headed for another gazebo. As everyone headed for the reception it was just my husband and I, but for a brief moment.

"Mr. Michael Jackson," I said.

"Mrs. Michael Jackson," he said, smiling.

I smiled. That sounded so good to say.

"Congratulations, your dream has come true," he said.

"Yes it has," I said, looking over at the reception where everyone was seated.

"Ready to enter as husband and wife?" Michael asked.

"Til death do us part," I said.

We walked over and we saw Derrick with the microphone.

"Now, for the first time, Michael and Kalere Jackson!" I heard my brother say. Everyone stood up and applauded, and our daughter ran up to us. Michael picked her up and kissed her on the cheek as I touched her hand and kissed it. Food was being passed around as Michael and I went to our special table. As we sat down, Sefra wanted to play with her cousins so Michael set her down and we watched her run over to them. Teddy came up to congratulate us and talk to Michael for a moment while my attention was diverted back to my daughter playing with Jermajesty and one of the guests' young daughter. Sefra was being protective of the baby girl from Jermajesty's teasing, hugging her and holding hands with her. I smiled to myself, my hand resting on my stomach and thought, she was going to be a great big sister.

* * *

Michael POV

I was beyond happy, Nadine and I officially tied the knot! I looked at my beautiful wife and she glanced back at me, her hand on top of mine.

"My wife," I said.

"My husband," she said back at me.

The reception was going underway when Derrick was at the microphone again.

"I think it's time for the Mike and Kalere's first dance as a married couple!" he said. Everyone was cheering and applauding. I looked at my wife, took her by the hand, and led her to the dance floor. I walked by Teddy (who was serving as the DJ) and requested one of my songs, one I felt was appropriate for the moment. Teddy nodded his head and smiled at us. The song started to play and Nadine gave me this warm smile. We then heard everyone else either say "Aww" or clap. Then we heard my voice in the speakers:

_There'll be no darkness tonight,_

_Lady our love will shine (Lighting the light)_

_Just put your trust in my heart, and_

_Meet me in paradise..._

"This song had always been one of my favorites," Nadine whispered to me.

"Really?" I asked.

Nadine nodded.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you more," she said, and I let out a laugh to cover my tears.

"Are those tears Mr. Jackson?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "and you know it's either Mike or Michael, not-"

Nadine leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's just enjoy this moment," she said.

"Done," I said as I listened to the song, and it was about to play my favorite part, so I sang, "Lay back let me tell you this, you are the lady in my life."

"That was always my favorite line in the song," my wife said. What a coincidence.

The song faded and everyone applauded. We bowed and Nadine looked at her bouquet and realized it was time to toss it. The women were together like grapes as Nadine tossed the bouquet over her head, and after a little tussling Roxy caught the bouquet. As Nadine went over to the women, my new brother-in-law came up to me and smacked my hand.

"About time you two got married," he said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," I said, laughing.

"Take good care of my sister," he said, "but then again you always do."

"Thanks," I said.

"You know what gets me?" he asked.

"No, what?" I said.

"Even when Kalere went away, you didn't give up on her and your love for her," he said, "Why?"

"I guess," I started, looking over at my wife, "I guess I couldn't let her get away…"


End file.
